


Хаос со вкусом отчаяния

by MandoDiao



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Temporary Character Death, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 47,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: Написано к заявке: Андромеда АУ. Любой пейринг. АУ по отношению к завязке истории. Скверны в галактике Андромеда нет. Кеттов тоже нет. Нексус достроился, Гиперион и остальные ковчеги прибыли спокойно. Алек Райдер жив здоров, Первопроходец. Один из близнецов постоянно с ним, второй (м/ж без разницы) получил во время выхода из крио-сна повреждение импланта и теперь лечится на Эосе, который выглядит как курорт.





	1. Лимонное отчаяние

**Author's Note:**

> Во всем винить меня и бету.   
> Благодарить см. выше.  
> Все совпадения со здравым смыслом случайны.

Почему кто-то попадает в тюрьму? Из-за того, что не хватило ума не попасться. Потому что не нашлось алиби, кредитов на откуп или связей. Потому что кто-то хочет, чтобы его остановили, а сам остановиться не в силах.

Рейес попал в камеру именно потому, что все обстояло ровно наоборот. Он подкупил охранника, чтобы его посадили, пока совершалась кража в его летном подразделении. Всего-то и нужно было посидеть ночь в изоляторе. Изредка они с Илиасом перебрасывались парочкой фраз, так как турианцу тоже было скучно на посту, в остальном же Рейес был предоставлен самому себе.

Изоляторов было два. Один для тех, кому прописали до пятнадцати суток за разбои, хулиганство или поймали пьяным за штурвалом. Второй — для тех, с кем не знали, что делать, и сегодня он на удивление пустовал. 

Закрытая защитным экраном комната четыре на четыре с одной скамейкой и стенами, разрисованными предыдущими заключенными. Для разнообразия никуда не надо было бежать, что-то делать и о чем-то ломать голову. Лежи да отдыхай, но Рейес привык к беспокойному ритму жизни и последние полчаса на автомате нетерпеливо подергивал коленом. Время тянулось, и, не позволь Илиас оставить при себе омни, Рейес бы и вовсе умер со скуки. Он проверил спейсбук, ответил связным с Элаадена насчет контрабанды клубники и в сотый раз пожалел, что тюрьма — далеко не бар, и никто не принесет ему бутылочку виски, чтобы скрасить вечер.

Как будто он под домашним арестом, который сам себе и прописал.

Шум на входе в тюремный корпус привлек его внимание. Охранники тащили под руки молодого парня в белой форме командного состава Инициативы, и, стоило Илиасу отключить защитный экран, они пренебрежительно скинули бездыханное тело прямо на пол.

— Имя?

— Да черт его знает.

— Охренеть. И как его записать?

— Неизвестный пьяница. Устроил драку в баре на пару с кроганом, еще и штраф ему припишем, как Хенон подсчитает убытки. Когда очнется, оформишь.

— А крогана вы постеснялись арестовывать? — спросил Рейес, насмешливо фыркнув.

— Заткнись, отброса кусок. Не с тобой разговаривали, — огрызнулся один из охранников.

Воплощенный профессионализм и учтивость. Рейес дождался, пока те вернутся патрулировать улицы, и приблизился к телу на полу. Илиас не станет помогать парню, скорее уж пнет разок-другой, чтобы не выпендривался.

— Осторожнее, он может быть обдолбан, — Илиас, сидя за столом, видимо, решил за свою плату дать Рейесу бесплатный совет. — Сейчас на пляжах каких только кадров не ловим. Вчера один саларианский учитель так наклюкался, что бегал голышом по крышам, ведя невидимый огонь против батарианцев. Даже баррикады построил из шезлонгов.

Рейес сомневался, что этот парень на полу способен хоть на какие-то телодвижения. Вместо лица у него был один сплошной синяк. Бровь опухла, глаз заплыл багровым кровоподтеком, щека вздулась, как от флюса, но Рейеса не оставляло смутное чувство, что они уже встречались.

Он проверил зрачки, пульс и карманы. Летная лицензия на Скотта Райдера.

— Илиас, будь добр, подай аптечку и меди-гель.

— С каких пор ты заделался медсестрой?

Ни с каких. И Рейес был бы рад сказать, что его сердце полно сострадания к ближнему, однако его репутация говорила сама за себя. Выполненная работа любой ценой. Ценой, которая варьировалась от «это просто возмутительно» до «ты офонарел, парень, это грабеж».

Он поднял Райдера с пола, тот тяжело охнул, приоткрыв один глаз, застонал и позволил уложить себя на длинную скамью. От него воняло кислым пойлом, кровью и чьей-то блевотиной. Забрав аптечку, Рейес занялся осмотром, прокручивая про себя, как именно ему поступить.

Он давно охотился за паролями командного состава, которые открывали доступ к закрытым торговым каналам и терминалам. Райдер — не идиот и первому попавшемуся их сообщать не будет, даже милому незнакомцу, который подлатает его мордашку, как бы вежливо Рейес его ни спрашивал. Однако спрашивать и не нужно. Нужно лишь позаботиться о Райдере до того момента, когда он станет похож на человека, а затем проводить его до покоев, подсунув подслушивающий жучок в апартаменты.

Кроме того, конкретно этот Райдер даже нравился Рейесу. Парню катастрофически не везло. Скотт не застал всю эту первогоднюю шумиху с колониями, первым контактом с ангара, впав в кому из-за неудачного скачка энергии во время выхода из крио-стаза. А когда очнулся, то его имплант не смог правильно синхронизироваться с СЭМом, и его отослали в курортную зону, на Эос, восстанавливать силы.

Затем Райдера назначили на раскопки Реликтов, но вскоре его и одну азари выперли из научной группы за самодеятельность. Затем Скотт стал дипломатическим лицом, приставленным к лагерю кроганов. Не прошло и недели, как его застукали за несанкционированной охотой на демонов возле Камней Старейшин с самим Драком, печально известным стариком, который до сих пор колесил по планетам в поисках врагов и с кем бы подраться.

И вот теперь драка в баре и тюремное заключение. Райдер, очевидно, не умел выбирать друзей и не знал, когда надо остановиться и перестать испытывать судьбу. Рейес как будто видел в нем себя на десять лет моложе, только вот ему пришлось за свои ошибки искать другую галактику, а у Райдера такой роскоши не будет.

Они виделись несколько раз в городе и в лагере кроганов во время строительства родильного блока, но их не связывало ничего, кроме коротких деловых переговоров. Казалось бы, Инициатива должна держаться вместе ради общего блага, но местный директор снабжения Танн настоял, чтобы кроганы селились подальше от основного курорта, из-за чего потребовалось строить им все отдельно, включая туалеты и очистную станцию. Только недавно, наконец, были доставлены капсулы для рожениц и медицинское оборудование — на четыре месяца позже, чем всем остальным, но ситуация хоть немного разрешилась.

И вот теперь Рейес сидел перед Райдером на коленях, осторожно нанося меди-гель и следя за тем, как опухоль неохотно спадала. Скотт смешно сопел через рот из-за того, что кто-то повредил ему носовую перегородку во время драки. 

— Что за? — прохрипел он, потянувшись рукой к лицу.

Его костяшки были сбиты, костюм порван, а на запястье осталось несколько синяков от турианской хватки.

— Не так быстро, — Рейес остановил его, мягко взяв за локоть. — У тебя омолаживающая маска, которую я бы очень не советовал трогать следующую пару часов.

— Да я вроде и так красивый, — Скотт покосился на Рейеса и страдальчески крякнул, схватившись за грудь. — Ох, кажется, Спендер отбил мне ребра.

— Уильям Спендер?

Тот считался «главной занозой в жопе у кроганов». Будучи правой рукой Эддисон, которая заправляла делами колоний, он творил, что хотел: из-за него задержалось медоборудование, из-за него пропадали целые контейнеры, предназначенные лагерю, из-за него чуть не случилось два кроганских восстания, которые еле задавили общими усилиями охраны и дипломатического корпуса.

— Ублюдок. Будь это кроганский бар, это его бы сунули в изолятор.

Скотт со стонами сначала приподнялся на локти, а затем сел, сгорбившись.

— Только если для его же безопасности.

Райдер фыркнул и болезненно скривился, протянув руку. Они поздоровались, как старые знакомые.

— Рейес, если я правильно помню? Спасибо, я перед тобой в долгу.

— Пустяки. Думаю, здесь уже была бы очередь из группы поддержки, узнай тебя охрана с первого взгляда.

— Но ты ведь узнал.

— О, у меня совершенно особое положение, — убрав флаконы и салфетки в аптечку, Рейес поднялся с колен и устроился рядом. — Не сказать, что наши предыдущие встречи как-то сильно отличались.

Рейес часто видел Скотта на платформе погрузки с царапинами, синяками и разного рода ушибами. Однажды тот пришел с гипсом на руке из-за неудачной поездки в каньон за ресурсами.

Райдер скривился в подобии улыбки, совершенно не выглядя на свои двадцать: щетина и острые, отцовские черты с голубыми глазами делали его старше.

— А ты как сюда попал?

— Связался не с теми людьми.

Честно говоря, последние лет пять Рейес только этим и занимался, причем умышленно. А иногда они связывались с ним, к частой обоюдной выгоде.

— Когда-нибудь на Спендера случайно упадет булыжник с высокой горы, и одной сволочью станет меньше. 

— Или тебя посадят за покушение. Спендер всегда ходит с охраной, чтобы разгневанные кроганы не решили поймать его темной ночью на курортной базе. Будь я на твоем месте, то попробовал бы найти на него компромат.

Потом его можно отдать под суд и сослать на Кадару вместе с помощником, что открыло бы Рейесу неограниченный доступ к торговле под носом у Инициативы, но об этом он умолчал. Скотт нахмурился, устало привалившись к стене.

— Ага, подойду к нему и спрошу, а не хочет ли он поделиться своими грязными тайнами.

— Зачем же? — усмехнулся Рейес. — Я бы ставил на Ароана, его помощника. Он не настолько хорошо устроился, как Спендер, можно выяснить, чего он хочет, и подкупить.

— Ой, все знают, чего Ароан хочет. Больше кредитов на счету. 

Рейес кивнул.

— Верно.

— У меня нет столько кредитов, чтобы выкупать его лояльность.

— А кто сказал, что это должны быть кредиты?

Райдер нахмурился сильнее:

— Окей, ты предлагаешь сыграть на его жадности. Если он получит достаточно заманчивое предложение, он не скажет Спендеру, чтобы все досталось только ему. Но что я могу ему предложить?

— Газовые залежи.

— На Эосе нет газовых залежей.

На это Рейес зловеще улыбнулся.

— Скажи, что есть на Зубчатом плато.

— Туда трудно добраться из-за остатков радиации, и для транспортировки бура понадобится время и техника.

— А еще плато на территории кроганов, где всегда есть шанс оступиться и упасть в каньон, прямо как ты пару недель назад.

Скотт возмущенно шикнул:

— Эй, я действительно упал в каньон! Гравицикл оказался порченный, прямо в полете отказал правый двигатель. Из-за Спендера нам поставляют всякий хлам, а детали с «Нексуса» приходится выбивать по несколько недель.

— Значит, ты из первых рук знаешь, как опасно путешествовать в одиночку, и сможешь засвидетельствовать, что на него никто не нападал. Например, Драк Накмор, который просто проходил мимо.

— Лжесвидетельство карается тюрьмой, — к Скотту вернулся здравый смысл, а то Рейес уже начал переживать. Обычно о незаконности его идей напоминали еще в самом начале переговоров.

— Если тебя на нем поймают. Но ты ведь не подключен к СЭМу, и тебя не проверить. Надо рассматривать все варианты, когда система не работает так, как надо.

Рейес наблюдал, как Скотт обдумывал идею.

— Опасно и сомнительно.

— Честно и без риска у тебя пока не получилось.

— Не факт, что и это получится.

— Конечно, не факт, иначе бы все занимались блефом, обманом и шантажом.

Скотт неожиданно рассмеялся, взглянув на Рейеса с удивлением.

— Почему ты мне помогаешь?

— Склонение к преступлению не считается помощью. Скорее уж, медвежьей услугой, — Рейес пожал плечами. — Нам сидеть до утра, и с тем же успехом мы можем молчать оставшиеся несколько часов. Кроме того, строго по секрету, Спендер меня самого бесит.

Что было истинной правдой, хотя и не по тем причинам, по которым его ненавидел Скотт.

— А я все думал, почему про тебя ходят все эти слухи и предостережения на Южной Тучанке.

— Я настолько знаменит?

— О, настоящий мистический герой. Таинственный красавец, трагичное прошлое, пытки, шантаж, криминальные консультации. Он хранит отрезанные головы своих врагов в подвале, а его невесты бесследно исчезают прямо из спальни в брачную ночь.

Рейесу понравилась часть про красавца, однако, услышав последнее, он переспросил:

— Головы?

— Так болтают на Продромосе. В версии в лагере ты отрезаешь врагам яйца, но я так и не понял, почему. У кроганов все слухи и угрозы про отрезание яиц.

— Большей чуши в жизни не слышал.

— Слава богу, — Райдер нервно рассмеялся, — а то очутиться с тобой в одной камере было бы не самой разумной идеей.

— Почему? Женихам же ничего не угрожает. 

Скотт глянул на Рейеса, проверяя, действительно ли тот пошутил.

— Вот это прозвучало действительно пугающе.

 

Они сидели в тюрьме до самого утра. Юми Хенон так и не выставила обвинений в порче имущества. Кроганы принимали ее за свою, и даже нож у нее был церемониальный, подаренный Рексом Урднотом по старой дружбе.

Так что в семь утра по местному времени они с Райдером вышли под яркий рассвет Продромоса, как старые добрые друзья. Рейес закинул руку Скотта себе за плечо, и они неторопливо обошли пляжный сектор и направились к апартаментам Райдера-старшего. Скотт жил там, пока отец разъезжал по другим системам.

Квартира Первопроходца была большая, с окнами, выходящими на пляж и сад. Из вещей самого Скотта возле одной из стен выстроилась коллекция игрушечных кораблей и звездолетов. Рейес узнал «Нексус», «Гиперион», ангарский военный корабль вида Ашвер, военную машину класса «Гидра». Несколько футболок лежали в корзине для грязного белья, кругом царила странная чистота, какая-то военная, вышколенная, ничего лишнего, будто Скотт не чувствовал себя в этой квартире, как дома.

— Нужна помощь с переодеванием? — Рейес не спешил уходить, приглядывая место для прослушки.

— Не, — Скотт устало сел на диван, держась за грудь. Подъем по лестнице дался ему с трудом, и он шумно и тяжело дышал. — Сейчас отдохну немного и приму душ.

— Вызвать доктора Карлайла?

— Он из меня котлету сделает за очередной перелом. 

— Его можно понять. Он специально поменялся с ученицей, чтобы уйти на пенсию и вести тихую практику, а ты ему явно в этом не помогаешь.

Скотт хмыкнул.

— Он знал, с кем связывается, когда увез меня с «Нексуса».

— Воды?

— Да, спасибо. Было бы здорово.

Зря Скотт был ему благодарен. По пути на кухню он подложил прослушку за плоский телевизор, коснувшись его будто для опоры. Обычно Рейес носил жучок, чтобы записывать сомнительные переговоры, особенно с Илиасом, ведь тот мог действительно переслать его с изолятора на Кадару, как настоящего заключенного, но в этот раз его предусмотрительность окупилась.

Когда Скотт узнает, зачем он настоял его проводить, «спасибо» ему точно не светит. Увидев, что он направился к выходу, Скотт неуверенно спросил:

— Увидимся позже?

— Не думаю, что твой отец одобрит такое знакомство.

Райдер фыркнул, с усталым вздохом закрыв глаза.

— К черту его.

Разочарование и усталость в голосе Скотта были до боли знакомы. Пытаясь в каком-то роде предупредить, Рейес заметил с несвойственной ему мягкостью:

— Ты недооцениваешь общественное порицание. Оно может закрыть множество путей и даже определить дальнейшую карьеру. Ступив на бесчестный путь, выбраться практически невозможно.

— К черту общественность. Эти же люди поносили моего отца за разработку СЭМа в Млечном Пути, а здесь они сделали его героем. Срал я на это все.

Рейес скупо улыбнулся, задержавшись в дверях. Коридоры жилого комплекса еще были пусты, но ему стоило поспешить пересечь главную площадь раньше, чем проснутся ремонтники и увидят, откуда он вышел. Слухи на Продромосе расходились со скоростью пожара, а Скотту меньше всего нужно, чтобы его имя связали с именем Рейеса Видала.

— Мне бы твои убеждения лет десять назад. Я не самая хорошая компания, Райдер.

— То есть, будь ты на моем месте, ты бы не стал водить знакомство с собой.

— Ни в коем разе. А насчет Спендера — чтобы быть хорошим для одних, придется стать плохим для других, — с этими словами Рейес махнул рукой и направился в сторону сухопутного дока, где ему предстояло разыграть «невинного работника».

***

День рождения мэра Августа Брэдли справляли с размахом. Вечеринку хотели устроить в главном здании администрации, но в узкий холл гости просто не влезли, так что в итоге на всей пляжной зоне объявили бесплатные коктейли и шведский стол. Музыка лилась из динамиков каждого бара, подвыпивший народ танцевал, а особо отчаянные исполняли дерзкие призывные движения на отсыпанной площадке посреди озера. 

Однако веселились не все. Рейес сидел на балконе с прекрасным видом на пляж и работал.

— Чтобы основать первый на Андромеде рекламный бизнес, тебе придется освоить одно простое умение.

— Как лизать чужие жопы? — спросила сидящая напротив Элран без грамма юмора. 

— Это тоже.

— Как соврать за три целых и пять десятых секунды?

Элран сама создала свою профессию, став гидом для туристов, желающих выезд с приключениями по планете, и могла за секунды придумать очередную байку об убиенных первых колонистах и призраках на холмах. Рейес имел с ее бизнеса процент, снимал квартиру над ее офисом и теперь помогал расширить сферу влияния. Кроме того, на ее челноках было удобно провозить контрабанду алкоголя в лагерь кроганов.

— С этим ты и так хорошо справляешься. Нет, я имею в виду, что в первую очередь тебе надо будет определить, насколько клиент мудак.

— Разве не важен интересный концепт рекламы?

— Не особо.

— Опросы и видение аудитории?

— Тем более.

— Просто «насколько клиент мудак»?

— О, это будет далеко не «просто». Узнаешь диапазон его мудачества и будешь в этом диапазоне пытаться что-нибудь создать. Такова, к сожалению, суть любого творчества на заказ.

Вот так и разбиваются мечты, когда узнаешь, как работает мир.

Краем глаза он поглядывал на соседние столики и на площадку под балконом, не следят ли за ним. «Зов Краллы» пользовался большим успехом у местных, особенно у высшего командного состава Инициативы, так что дополнительная охрана делала это место идеальным для переговоров. За исключением недавнего происшествия с Райдером и Драком, в баре всегда было спокойно. Да и тот случай, как понял Рейес, произошел только потому, что охранники из службы безопасности под предводительством Келли настолько потеряли совесть, что потребовали бесплатное обслуживание.

К слову о Райдере, тот сидел за столиком в углу бара на первом этаже, и Рейес, скрытый навесом, мог спокойно наблюдать за ним и его друзьями. В начале недели прилетел корабль Первопроходца, и близнецы, воссоединившись, теперь пили в большой шумной компании.

Праздник, алкоголь рекой, сестра под боком, казалось бы, что еще нужно, но Скотт не выглядел счастливым. Более того, Рейес знал, почему: его жучок все еще был закреплен в комнате Первопроходца, а Алек Райдер в гневе кричал достаточно громко, не выбирая слова и не делая пауз, может, только чтобы вдохнуть больше воздуха. Скотту досталось за все: дипломатические неудачи, сомнительное поведение, собственную неосторожность и наплевательское отношение к репутации семьи. В принципе, его отец был прав, однако с линией «ты хоть подумай, как расстроилась бы мать, узнав, что ты творишь» Райдер-старший явно перегнул. Неудивительно, что сейчас Скотт сидел, повесив нос, и молча надирался, пытаясь не испортить настроение остальным.

Тыкать носом в умерших родственников — не совсем честный прием, даже по меркам Рейеса. И уж тем более навешивать свои высокие стандарты на детей. Им же по двадцать лет. Они еще не видели жизни, это правда, но этот недостаток, к сожалению, пройдет сам собой, и разве не долг родителя облегчить путь и его последствия? Быть рядом? Помогать, поддерживать, слушать?

Ну не хочешь ты быть другом своим детям, кто тебя заставляет? Оставил бы их в покое. Рейес мало знал об отцовстве, потеряв своего еще в пять лет, но даже он понимал, что Алек Райдер явно что-то делал не так.

Рейес не собирался следить за Скоттом, но все же краем глаза присматривал за их столиком и, когда Райдер отошел в туалет, первым заметил, что прошло слишком много времени, а тот все еще не вернулся. Следом за ним всполошился инженер с команды Первопроходца.

— Эй, кто-нибудь видел Скотти? Я зашел в туалет, думал, ему стало плохо, а его и след простыл.

— СЭМ? — Сара что-то выслушала по внутренней связи и чертыхнулась. — СЭМ не может его отследить. Может, пошел к себе?

— Гил, чего распереживался? — ехидно спросила азари, закинув на пустующий стул ноги.

— После ссоры он вряд ли вернется ночевать к отцу.

— Хотел пригласить к себе?

Тот, кого азари назвала Гилом, демонстративно фыркнул, сложив руки на груди, однако все его возмущение потерялось в неловкой паузе, когда он не стал возражать. Рейес отвернулся, мысленно напоминая себе, что это не его дело, как вдруг на ум пришла одна из ссор Райдеров, которую он недавно подслушал. Никто из компании внизу, видимо, не знал, что Скотт покуривал травку, и уж тем более не знал, где ее достать на Продромосе.

— Эл.

— М-м? — саларианка отвлеклась от карты, где они разрабатывали новый маршрут, не задевающий научные раскопки и в котором будет достаточно мест для нанятых актеров.

— Помнишь историю с ложной пожарной тревогой? Те джентльмены до сих пор здесь торгуют?

— Зеленый и Мини-Терминатор?

Рейес порой удивлялся, какие нынче псевдонимы выбирали торговцы травкой.

— Они самые.

— Да, они сняли под «Очагом» комнатушку, чтобы выращивать свои кусты. Оказалось, что листы здорово помогают при простуде, так что их никто не трогает, а то Карлайл бы эту парочку в два счета в тюрьму отправил.

— Полагаю, дальше ты справишься без меня.

Элран удивленно моргнула.

— Ты куришь травку?

— Не я, — загадочно ответил Рейес и направился к лестнице.

Он считал, что перерос то время, когда импульсивность вела его от одной проблемы к другой, однако сейчас кроме как «шилом в жопе» это чувство просто нельзя было назвать. Иногда мелькнувшая идея зажигалась в его мозгу и мгновенно поглощала, а если она была к тому же связана с риском и выгодой — пиши пропало.

Выгоды от сына Первопроходца на данный момент — кот наплакал, и все же Рейес чувствовал потенциал. Скотт не только послушался его совета и разбил дуэт Спендера и Ароана, отправив обоих на Кадару под конвоем, но и помог заключить сделку между Танном и лагерем кроганов. Парень был не только везуч, но и талантлив, и при нужном направлении мог горы свернуть, грех было упускать возможность подловить его в тяжелый момент.

Это с одной стороны. С другой — еще меньше он хотел, чтобы новоявленные друзья и сестренка увидели Скотта накуренным.

«Очагом» называлась ночлежка при медицинском центре Карлайла, куда мог прийти любой, кому требовалась помощь или не нашлось, где переночевать. Если Рейес рассчитал все верно, то Скотт, несмотря на опьянение, вернулся сюда, а не домой к отцу, где его ждал бы очередной нагоняй: в прошлый раз за травку было столько ора, что Рейесу пришлось сделать запись потише. Даже успехи с кроганским лагерем его отец свел лишь к удачливости и прозорливому отношению Танна, хотя последнему и на рога не упало благополучие Южной Тучанки.

В ночлежке тоже объявили праздник, и те, кто не шатался подвыпивши, валялись на матрасах, оставшихся со времен первой колонии. Пришлось поспрашивать местных, чтобы найти нужную каюту, где он обнаружил Скотта в темноте на двухъярусной кровати за медицинской ширмой для переодевания.

Рейес хотел бы хоть раз ошибиться в своих прогнозах. Выглядел парень дерьмово. Прислонившись к стене спиной, Райдер мрачно смотрел перед собой пустым взглядом. Косяк догорел в руке и потух, выдавая сладкий противный аромат как от освежителя воздуха.

— Скотт? — позвал его Рейес, но тот даже глазом не моргнул.

Алкогольное опьянение и приход от инопланетной травки, похоже, оставили его абсолютно глухим. Конечно, был вариант сообщить близняшке о его местонахождении, но Рейес не собирался быть слишком добрым.

Ладно. После этого хотя бы он будет чист совестью, что провернул сделку на шестьдесят тысяч кредитов через терминал Первопроходца и не поделился процентом. Рейес тяжело вздохнул и потянул Скотта за руку. Тот подчинился, видимо, даже не заметив, что его взвалили на плечо и куда-то потащили.

Боже, два относительно хороших поступка за неделю. Он почти встал на путь героя. Куда катится его жизнь?

Лица Скотта в таком положении никто не увидел бы, однако Рейес не хотел рисковать и выбирал наиболее тихие коридоры. Удача была на его стороне. Поднявшись наверх, он чуть не столкнулся с тем самым Гилом в компании белобрысой дамочки и доктора Карлайла, спорящих в коридоре, и резво свернул в сторону, пока его не обнаружили.

Уф, это было близко. 

— Что значит, ты не знаешь, где он?

— Броуди, он взрослый парень, и ему не нужна нянька, тем более в моем лице. Он вполне справляется и без вас.

— Попав в тюрьму? Связавшись с самым опасным кроганом на всей Андромеде? Похищая фрагменты реликтов для Пиби? — послышался женский голос. — Ты потакаешь ему, позволяя ночевать в этой помойке, а ему нужно вернуться домой сейчас же.

— А я думаю, хорошо, что парень лишился импланта, ведь не дай бог он мог подумать, что вы держите его за зрелого человека, способного на самостоятельные решения. Хотите найти его — вон дверь, вон подвал. Вперед.

Рейес почувствовал себя похитителем принцесс из злобной башни с драконом и еле сдержал улыбку, проскользнув на выход незамеченным. Райдер тяжелым мешком свисал у него с плеча и в целом вел себя примерно. Они прошли пляжную зону без приключений, и в двух шагах от дома Райдер вдруг заворчал у него за спиной.

— Симпатичная задница, — успел услышать Рейес, прежде чем обдолбанный, но счастливый Скотт звонко хлопнул ладонью по его ягодице.

Рейес вздрогнул и чуть не выронил свою ношу, замерев на месте. Ноша проворчала что-то невразумительное и затихла, и Рейес с каменным лицом продолжил путь, игнорируя смешки прохожих.

— Твой друг здорово набрался, — хмыкнул кроган, ждущий с семьей возле офиса, когда сможет записаться на экскурсию к Элран.

— Юбилей у мэра бывает только раз, — Рейес попробовал пожать плечами, но вовремя сообразил, что все еще держит Райдера, и натянуто улыбнулся.

Его квартира располагалась ровно над офисом, и Рейес с трудом поднялся по лестнице, хотя больше всего проблем возникло с дверью. Пришлось сгрузить Скотта возле стены, а затем снова поднимать и тащить до кровати. Двери автоматически закрылись, и кошки с интересом вышли на звук.

Рейес стянул с Райдера футболку, придержав голову, чтобы тот не стукнулся о бортик, а затем принялся за брюки. Он не пялился. Честное слово. Просто все было и так на виду.

Несмотря на синяки, Скотт был в отличной форме, может, чуть суховат на вкус Рейеса, но руки сильные, жилистые, волос на груди почти не было, только у линии трусов. Несколько шрамов на колене, бедре и на левом плече, видимо, как раз с того инцидента в каньоне, еще довольно свежие даже после меди-геля. Железный корпус знатно распорол парню ногу и руку, раз они до сих пор видны.

Через пару лет, когда его тело до конца оформится, из Райдера выйдет настоящий похититель сердец.

— Задница, говоришь, симпатичная, — хмыкнул Рейес и с кряхтением подтянул раздетого Скотта на кровать.

От звука глухого падения мистер Твинкл с удивленным мявом спрятался под тумбочку, а остальные, прижав уши, запрыгнули на полки и подоконник, решив издалека понаблюдать, что он творит.

Рейес и сам не смог бы ответить на этот вопрос. Не вмешайся он, команда Первопроходца забрала бы Скотта из ночлежки, а тот инженер привел бы его к себе в квартиру, позаботился и уложил спать, подоткнув одеялко. Утром их ждал бы завтрак и прогулки по городу, держась за руки. Или громкие разборки, заведи Гил шарманку о том, что Скотт живет неправильно.

Вместо этого Райдер лежал раздетый и беззащитный на кровати Рейеса, пока тот смотрел на него тяжелым взглядом и пытался напомнить себе, что парень на его кровати только пару лет назад вошел в возраст согласия. Скотт пьян и обдолбан. Ему нужна помощь, а не старый извращенец, который раздумывает, а не снять ли с него трусы.

Судя по очертаниям за тканью, c размером у него точно все в порядке.

Вздохнув, Рейес вышел за дверь и вернулся к празднику от греха подальше.

 

Утром его ждало предательство. Рейес осторожно открыл дверь, прошел внутрь, мечтая о кофе и душе, и стал свидетелем возмутительной картины: Тонна разлеглась у Скотта в ногах, Афазия вытянула длинное тело вдоль его спины, Кабачок, как самый наглый, улегся на ту же подушку, а мистер Твинкл и вовсе пробрался под теплую руку и лежал, обнимаясь, будто это не он царапался первый месяц, стоило Рейесу его погладить.

У него дар речи пропал от возмущения. Пушистые паразиты, вот так и корми их, а они даже не заметили его ухода.

Услышав шум, Тонна вяло приоткрыла один глаз и лениво взглянула на хозяина. Приход Рейеса обозначал время еды, и, зевнув острой пастью и устроив показные потягушки, она соскочила с кровати и небрежно прошлась в его ногах.

— Хитрая колбаса, — пробормотал Рейес, раздевшись на ходу и щелкнув кофемашину.

В ванной комнате его ждал беспорядок: полотенца валялись на полу, туалетная бумага раскатана с рулона и порвана на клочки, а в раковине остался след от шерсти. Видимо, опять Тонна пыталась влезть туда своим пушистым задом, но не удержалась и упала на держатель для полотенец. Рейес убрался за живностью и как раз закончил принимать душ, когда услышал громкий «щелк».

Ага, кофе готово.

Следом раздался удивленный человеческий возглас. Выйдя из ванной в одном халате, Рейес увидел, как, сидя на кровати, Скотт пытался отодрать испуганного кофемашиной Кабачка с головы, а тот намертво вцепился когтями, борясь не на жизнь, а на смерть с ожившей подушкой. Помощь не понадобилась: рука Райдера вдруг засветилась голубым, и кот отправился в невесомость. Дрыгая лапами, он крутанулся вокруг своей оси и, смачно упав обратно на постель, тут же нырнул под простынь, изобразив партизана, засевшего в окопе.

Вот так сюрприз. Биотик. Рейес с трудом сдержал смех, наблюдая, как Скотт дрожащими руками ощупал голову, проверяя, не стал ли он наполовину лысым.

— Твой кот пытался меня убить!

— Кабачок немного впечатлительный, не обижайся на него.

Рейес забрал кружку и устроился за столом, невольно расплываясь в улыбке. Райдер выглядел как жертва стихии: торчащие в разные стороны волосы, царапины на лице, ошалелый взгляд. Наконец, Скотт заметил, что сидел в одном нижнем белье в незнакомой квартире.

— Где я?

— У меня.

— Как я здесь оказался?

— Ты не помнишь?

Тот покачал головой и, потерев затылок, огляделся. Развороченная постель, к сожалению Рейеса, была заслугой только Скотта.

— Мы же не…

— Ты нагло воспользовался ситуацией, — Рейес спрятал гадливую ухмылку за кружкой. — Немного жарких поцелуев, прелюдия, ты предложил мне отсосать, но был слишком пьян и отключился.

Интересно, если он заставит Скотта поверить во вчерашнее, можно ли уговорить его на минет сегодня? Представив, как Райдер прямо сейчас встанет на колени и обработает его ртом, в паху Рейеса потеплело. Идеальное завершение тяжелой ночи. И почему Скотт не страдал утренним стояком?

Фантазия жила недолго. Ужас, мелькнувший на лице Скотта, показал, что он где-то ошибся.

— О боже, — проговорил тот, покраснев до кончиков ушей и спрятав лицо в ладонях, будто смотреть на Рейеса ему было физически больно. — Я не хотел. В смысле, прости, я обычно не напиваюсь, как свинья, просто тяжелая была неделя. Надеюсь, я не испортил тебе планы или... вечер. Черт возьми.

Обычно Рейес любил издеваться над людьми, но в этот раз решил сжалиться над парнем.

— Райдер, я пошутил, ничего не было. Твои приключения этой ночью были не более захватывающие, чем у пустой батареи.

— Ох, — тот с облегчением выдохнул, все-таки убрав руки от лица и открыв довольно милый румянец. — Слава богу.

— Можешь воспользоваться душем, а я пока найду тебе одежду.

— А с моей что стало?

Рейес кивнул на пол. В отличие от апартаментов Первопроходца, его квартира выглядела как берлога ремонтника, в которой взорвался цирк и зоопарк разом. Подушки для кошек на подоконнике, игрушки, одежда раскидана по углам, две коробки со схемами в углу, которые он должен был отдать на черный рынок, и множество хлама, как у старьевщика. Каждый угол был заставлен фигуркой, книгой или это было стратегическое место для питомцев «погреться на солнышке, изобразив плешивый коврик». Они вместе посмотрели на грязные тряпки на полу, в которые превратилась белая и совершенно не практичная форма Скотта. В довершение Мистер Твинкл подозрительно принюхался к краю рукава и, скривившись так, будто ему подсунули протухший кошачий экстракт, попытался эту кучу закопать под палас.

— Не советую надевать.

— Ага, ясно. А мои друзья?

— Когда мы встретились, ты был один.

Технически, он не соврал, но правда за этим «технически», как обычно, была размером с Драуллировое море.

— Отлично, — Скотт проверил омни и раздраженно закатил глаза. — Пропущенные звонки. Еще лучше. Последнее, что я помню, это как купил травку. Что было потом?

— Полагаю, ты выкурил весь косяк и отрубился.

— А как я оказался здесь?

— Это очевидно. Я тебя принес.

— Зачем?

— У меня доброе сердце.

Райдер фыркнул.

— Учитывая, что в прошлый раз, когда у тебя было доброе сердце, ты спрятал прослушку у моего отца в квартире, то я боюсь спрашивать, где жучок на этот раз.

Скотт не злился на его выходку?

— Раз ты знаешь про жучок, почему оставил его на месте?

— Я собирался убрать на днях, но отец… Если бы я убрал жучок при нем, он мог бы серьезно усложнить тебе жизнь.

— А ты не хочешь, чтобы у меня были проблемы, потому что?..

— Ты подсказал мне о газовых залежах. Хотя понятия не имею, почему. Отказаться от разработки месторождения просто так? Ты либо чокнутый, либо знаешь что-то, чего не знают остальные.

— Остановимся на том, что я не поклонник Танна и его мировоззрений.

А еще радиация от раскопок закроет ход посторонним к его тайникам на севере на ближайшую сотню лет. Скотт наигранно кивнул, сделав вид, что поверил.

— Как прогрессивно с твоей стороны.

— Сам себе удивляюсь. Душ? А я пока заварю еще кофе, — ну вот, он может держать себя в руках и не предлагать помыть ему спину.

Скотт с еще большим облегчением выдохнул.

— О да, пожалуйста. 

 

Рейес обычно не завтракал, не говоря уже о приготовлении еды, предпочитая перебиваться в кафе и барах, но что точно всегда можно было найти в его холодильнике, так это кошачью еду и энергетические батончики. Скотт не жаловался, уплетая один из них и запивая свежим кофе. Их молчание можно было назвать мирным и даже уютным, особенно под чавканье кошек над мисками.

Скотт покосился на их пушистые спины и задранные хвосты.

— Как их зовут?

— Кабачок, Мистер Твинкл, Тонна и Афазия.

— Афазия? Как болезнь? 

Наклонившись со стула, Рейес схватил ближайшую кошку за хвост, и та издала недовольный басистый «вуф».

— Она не умеет мяукать и, судя по всему, никогда не умела. Из-за генных дефектов их выкинули на улицу.

— Ты собираешь у себя всех дефектных и бездомных?

— Только самых симпатичных.

Именно этот момент Кабачок выбрал, чтобы обернуться, облизываясь и демонстрируя оторванное ухо, выпавший клык и шрам через правый глаз. Его хвост обрубком покоился на полу, медленно подметая пыль из стороны в сторону. Кот в лучшем случае напоминал крогана, перерезавшего всех мышей в саларианских лесах. Рядом сыто потянулась Тонна, которую можно было и вовсе принять за упитанную собаку. Мистер Твинкл смахивал на чумной, полудохлый скелет, и лишь Афазия соответствовала описанию обычных земных кошек, пока молчала. 

— Симпатичных, — повторил Скотт, бросив на Рейеса опасливый взгляд. — Странные у тебя понятия о симпатичности.

— Никогда этого не отрицал.

Видимо, с чем-то смирившись, Райдер вернулся к завтраку.

— У меня вообще-то квартира в лагере, так что я не совсем бездомный. Там, конечно, животных не подержишь. Кроганы даже пыжака зажарят и съедят, взбреди им в голову.

— Они и людей могут съесть, ты сильно не обольщайся.

— Вся эта неразбериха лишь на время, пока отец здесь. Не думаю, что он задержится.

— Ты решил не сталкиваться с ним до самого отлета?

Скотт недовольно вздохнул.

— У нас не самые лучшие отношения. Что до отбытия в Андромеду, что после — одно дерьмо. Потом меня исключили из отряда Первопроходца для моего собственного блага, и мы совсем перестали нормально общаться.

В какой-то мере Рейес завидовал Скотту. Он сам был бы рад ссориться со своим отцом, да тот погиб при нападении гетов на базу в Звездной системе Илиры.

— Он беспокоится о тебе.

— Ага, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Райдер. — Аж десять раз. Например, о том, как я могу испортить дипломатические отношения с ангара своими выходками. Или о том, что Танн написал на меня жалобу наверх, что я вмешиваюсь в торговлю с лагерем. Я просто ходячее разочарование. Наверное, приехал, чтобы вправить мне мозги.

Рейес удивленно приподнял брови.

— Он тебе не сказал?

— Что не сказал?

— Зевин Раека, Первопроходец саларианцев, исчезла, и даже ее СЭМ не может ее обнаружить. Датчики фиксируют, что она жива, но ее местоположение заблокировано. Твой отец прилетел проверить останки ее челнока, найденные у Камней Старейшин.

— Что? Когда это случилось?

— Неделю назад.

— Так вот о чем он хотел поговорить, — Райдер раздраженно закатил глаза. — Упрямый старикан. Не мог же нормально все объяснить.

Половина проблем во взаимоотношениях появлялась, потому что люди не разговаривали между собой или разговаривали, но недостаточно откровенно. Скотт понятия не имел, что такое быть настоящим разочарованием для родственников. Вот у Рейеса был очаровательный выбор: или идти в тюрьму и очистить доброе имя семьи, или улететь вместе с ковчегом. Учитывая, что вот он здесь, совести и ответственности у него так и не прибавилось.

— Твой отец выбрал отстранить тебя от миссии Первопроходца не потому, что он сомневается в твоей компетентности, а потому, что без СЭМа ты подвергаешь себя опасности больше, чем остальные.

Райдер ничего не ответил, напоминая упрямого подростка, который знает, что неправ, но не находит в себе силы в этом признаться. Рейесу было до лампочки, если отношения Скотта с отцом не улучшатся, вот только ночевать в «Очаге» из-за одной упертости? Это было выше его понимания. Неужели принципы стоили этих неудобств и страданий?

Его омни пиликнул срочным оповещением. Одно сообщение прислал Илиас, второе было от Кеш.

— Скотт, — позвал он, не отрываясь от экрана, — у меня для тебя хорошая и плохая новости. С какой начать?

— Господи, как же рано для всего этого дерьма. Начни с плохой.

— Твоего друга Драка Накмора посадили в изолятор и собираются отправить на Кадару.

Райдер тяжело засопел.

— Да ядреный ретранслятор. А хорошая?

— А хорошая заключается в том, что Кеш Накмор заплатит мне, если я выкраду его из тюрьмы, — под влиянием момента гет дернул Рейеса предложить: — Ты в деле?

В утреннем свете Скотт моргнул, смотря на него со смесью удивления и восхищения.

— А ты, значит, не боишься, что меня не прикрывает СЭМ?

— Я в принципе не боюсь рисковать чужой шеей, Райдер. На то я и преступник.

 

Скотт переоделся, и Рейес обошел его по кругу и довольно хмыкнул. Футболка была слегка великовата, как и кожаная куртка, однако штаны сели как влитые. Для последнего штриха Рейес выбрал темно-синий платок, сложил его треугольником и завязал на шее Райдера, выправив из ворота. Несколько секунд в полном молчании они стояли совсем рядом, пока он завязывал узел, и Скотт смотрел куда угодно, но только не ему в глаза. Оно и к лучшему: Рейес мог бессовестно его разглядывать.

— Воровать людей из камеры — незаконно.

— Но разве не твой долг помочь другу в беде? Нас не должны видеть вместе, так что я выйду первым, а ты спускайся через офис. Встретимся у входа в изолятор.

— Я еще не согласился.

— У меня хорошее предчувствие.

— И ты не собираешься делиться со мной гонораром.

— Твоей наградой послужит утешение, что с Драком все будет в порядке. Кроме того, для начала мы просто поболтаем с нужными людьми, возможно, это просто недопонимание с властями.

— Отец может помочь.

— Ты правда хочешь, чтобы он вмешался? — Рейес с любопытством склонил голову набок.

— У меня нет особого выбора.

— Выбор есть всегда, Скотт. Давай оставим твоего отца напоследок, — а то ему не выплатят обещанные сто тысяч, но об этом Рейес умолчал. — Так ты готов к выходу в свет? Поторапливайся, мне еще нужно достать оружие, провернуть похищение и вернуться до рассвета, чтобы покормить эту ораву, иначе в следующий раз они съедят мое лицо.

Райдер запнулся на полпути.

— Оружие?

— Конечно, оружие, — Рейес закрыл дверь через омни. — Ты же не собирался угрожать охранникам косяком с травкой? Встречаемся через два часа, не опаздывай.

Он быстрым шагом прошел жилые блоки, рынок и зашел в неприглядную дверь рядом с иммиграционной будкой. Через стекло было видно, как в соседней комнате сидело несколько служащих, оформляющих прилетевших на планету. Стекло было двойное, для того, чтобы наблюдать за посетителями. Дальше по темному коридору он нашел нужный кабинет.

Стоило ему зайти, дверь за ним закрылась с легким пшиком, выпустив для герметизации лишний воздух. У Кимы можно было не переживать из-за прослушки или камер, она предпочитала работать без лишних свидетелей и записей переговоров. Особенно учитывая, что половина этих переговоров состояла из угроз вырвать язык, сломать ногу или руку или убить всю семью.

— А я уже думала, что ты решил стать законопослушным гражданином, — Кима развернулась в кресле от экрана, где только что закрыла почту.

Ее шпионская деятельность Рейеса не волновала, он и сам был не против продавать Сопротивлению информацию, если бы Эфру не бесили все иноземцы. Его можно было понять: кетты терроризировали его народ восемьдесят лет, пока внезапно два года назад их корабли просто не исчезли из звездной системы. А затем прилетели ковчеги с Млечного Пути, что выглядело в общей картине очень подозрительно. 

— Ты меня знаешь, милая, горбатого только могила исправит, — Рейес устроился в кресле напротив, оглядываясь по сторонам. — У тебя стало гораздо уютнее. Меньше крови на стенах.

— Не тебе критиковать мои методы. Что на этот раз?

— Похищение.

— Из здания, блокпоста, на взлете, в космосе или на подлете?

— Боюсь, с этим я еще не определился.

Кима с удивлением устроила руки на столе, наклонившись ближе.

— Ты точно Рейес Видал, которого я знаю? Очаровательный проходимец, который просчитывает все наперед?

— А еще очень-очень жадный.

— Должно быть, сумма действительно заманчивая. Рассказывай.

— Охрана схватила Драка Накмора по обвинению в попытке убийства Джаруна Танна. Его внучка предлагает хорошую сумму за его исчезновение из лап Инициативы до лучших времен.

— Ты уже знаешь, где спрячешь его?

— В лагере возле моря Атраксии. Элран устроила там отличные «пещеры страха» для туристов, тебе стоит как-нибудь заглянуть.

Кима нацедила сквозь фильтр чай, пододвинула кружку, и Рейес отпил еле теплый солоноватый напиток. Ангара добавляли в чай специальную добавку для электролитов и лучшей проводимости электричества в их теле.

— Вы, люди, думаете, что кетты — выдумка, но за свою жизнь я видела достаточно кошмаров, чтобы не искать их в мирное время. Тем более по неизвестным пещерам. Элран действительно завязала с разбоями?

— Удивительно, не правда ли? Кто бы мог подумать, что пару лет назад она вместо «привет» выбивала собеседнику зубы. И ее бизнес идет в гору.

— Твой бизнес, — уточнила Кима, прищурившись. — Ведь это ты дал ей начальный капитал, чтобы открыть офисы и нанять людей.

— Как и тебе, милая, позволь заметить. Жаль только, СБЭ не оценит мой вклад в туристическую отрасль, особенно Слоан.

Кима раздраженно фыркнула.

— Не говори мне о ней. Она специально усложняет процедуру прилета и получения документов и жилья. Только для нашего народа, как будто это ангара напиваются каждый день в барах и дебоширят. Сколько тебе нужно?

Рейес рад был перейти к делу.

— Давай подумаем. «Орел» с бронебойными зарядами, две винтовки, дробовик и подствольная ракетница. И челнок.

— Без прикрытия? Что изменилось на этот раз?

— Скотт Райдер.

Кима открыла рот от удивления.

— Сын Алека Райдера?

— Они с Драком друзья, и он заинтересован оказать безвозмездную помощь в вызволении его из тюрьмы.

Некоторое время Кима смотрела на него испытующе.

— Прости, что уточняю. Ты втягиваешь ребенка в свои махинации?

— Он совершеннолетний, — даже на его взгляд эти слова прозвучали неубедительно.

— Ладно, спрошу иначе. Ты втягиваешь сына Первопроходца в свои махинации? Ты понимаешь, что тебе грозит, если Райдер узнает? Ты совсем рехнулся?

— Алек Райдер сам нарушил все мыслимые законы Альянса по поводу Искусственного Интеллекта, когда его жена заболела. Только благодаря махинациям был создан СЭМ, а Эос и вся Андромеда теперь процветает.

Он почти убедил себя в логичности своего поступка.

— Подожди. А Райдер это не тот парень, который заставил Танна заключить перемирие с кроганами?

— Он самый.

Кима снова уставилась на Рейеса нечитаемым взглядом.

— Так и знала, что это ты слил информацию о месторождении. Он что, новый фаворит его Величества?

Рейес не стал отпираться и пожал плечами. Он действительно порой выбирал себе протеже и следил за их успехами. Год назад Кима сама была обычным солдатом Сопротивления, пока судьба не столкнула их на грабеже контейнеров Инициативы. Рейес никогда бы не подумал, что у нее обнаружится такой талант к шпионажу, да и менторство порой выходило веселым занятием.

И не надо забывать, что его интерес к Скотту нисколько не связан с эротическими фантазиями, где Райдер в форме СБЭ арестовывает его, и они занимаются агрессивным сексом в наручниках. Нет, сэр.

— Возможно.

— Бедный мальчик, — Кима улыбнулась и покачала головой. — Я уж думала, ты решил уйти в отставку, приятно снова видеть тебя в деле. Если он переживет первые пару недель, ты просто обязан нас познакомить.

— Или если их переживу я, — Рейес хорошо помнил, что не все его протеже остаются исполнены благодарности, например, Мерриуэзер, которая пыталась убить его ангарским клинком, спрятанным под подушкой.

Не то чтобы он спал со всеми без разбору. Например, с Кимой у них всегда были исключительно дружеские отношения. Хотя, наверное, не считается, ведь он не особый любитель секса с инопланетными формами жизни. Опять же, не то чтобы он не пробовал. Связываться мыслями с азари было чересчур… интимно, турианцы на его взгляд были жестковаты, хотя и талантливы на язык, а кроганы в порыве страсти могли разнести половину квартиры. Хотя нет, вот это как раз Рейесу в них и нравилось, однако над их расой слишком долго висела угроза вымирания, каждый из них был обязан дать колонии потомка или хотя бы периодически пытаться. И здесь наступал конфликт интересов — Рейес не любил делиться от слова совсем.

— Не тащи мальчика в постель, и все будет в порядке.

По какой-то неведомой причине он вспомнил, как соблазнительно и по-домашнему выглядел Скотт на его простынях, окруженный кошками, будто принадлежал этому месту. Даже если у них ничего не выйдет, Рейес сильно сомневался, что его бурная фантазия даст жить ему спокойно.

— А кто сказал, что это _я_ его потащу?

 

Возле входа в изолятор Райдера не обнаружилось, и настроение Рейеса резко упало. Он зашел внутрь, и Илиас кивнул в сторону лестницы, ведущей в подземный блок.

— Если ты к Драку, то с ним уже болтают.

— Кто?

— Райдер.

Эти скачки настроения его когда-нибудь убьют, — подумал Рейес, пытаясь сохранить лицо и не радоваться слишком откровенно. С другой стороны, если парень внизу, то это значило, что у Скотта действительно были большие проблемы с выполнением приказов, ведь они четко договорились встретиться у входа. Впрочем, может, это и к лучшему, Рейес одобрял импровизацию, если она экономила время. Он положил планшет, в котором хранился специальный код на активацию перевода кредитов, на стол к Илиасу — это был их обычный ритуал со взяткой.

— Как обычно: меня здесь не было. Кто еще приходил?

— Кеш, Слоан и Танн. У крогана в квартире нашли планы по нападению на штаб Инициативы и оружие, Слоан жаждет его крови.

— Квартира здесь или в лагере?

— Здесь.

— Он небось в ней и не ночует. Учитывая, как работают вышибалы Келли, можно было и Архитектора ему в кровать подложить.

Илиас с сожалением покачал острой головой.

— Под руководством Кендроса такого бы не случилось. Я знаю старика Драка еще с тех пор, как он помогал ставить Убежище-2 и защищать станцию от диких животных, пока нас было всего два отряда поселенцев. Он бы никогда так не сглупил. Кто-то точит серьезный зуб на кроганов с самого их прилета.

— Или хочет столкнуть лбами Южную Тучанку и Продромос, — Рейес не отрицал любой возможности. — Когда твоя смена заканчивается?

— После полуночи, — Илиас щелкнул мандибулами, будто принюхиваясь. — Ты ведь не просто так спросил?

— Возможно.

— Что бы ты ни задумал, не в мою смену.

Рейес улыбнулся, слегка поклонившись.

— Конечно, мой дорогой друг. Я бы никогда тебя не подставил.

Они оба знали, что это неправда, но Илиас так глубоко увяз во взятках и бесконечных одолжениях Рейесу, что, сдай он его, его собственная голова полетела бы с плеч. Слоан не прощала, когда играли на два поля.

— Вали с глаз моих, — Илиас отключил магнитный экран, и Рейес, картинно махнув рукой на прощанье, отправился на нижний этаж.

Он не собирался подслушивать. Рейес вообще планировал спуститься, предупредить крогана «быть сегодня начеку» и уже начать готовиться к операции, однако голос Райдера громко разносился по изолятору. И он определенно был зол.

— Что значит «не вмешивайся»?!

— Малыш, здесь крутится крупная политика, тебя размажут и даже не поперхнутся. Эта битва будет разыграна позже, сейчас ты ничего не можешь сделать. Ступай домой.

— Драк, я понимаю, что ты старше меня на тысячу лет, но пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ , прекрати нести это дерьмо! Я вытащу тебя отсюда.

— Тот, кто пробрался ко мне в квартиру, наперед знал, что меня там не будет несколько дней. Им ничего не стоит подложить такую же подставу и тебе в блок. Вернись в лагерь, Кеш присмотрит за тобой, не оставайся на Продромосе.

— Тебе не за меня надо переживать. Это ты завтра отправишься в тюрягу, Драк, где тебя ждет Норда.

— С нетерпением жду с ней встречи, — кроган хрипло и низко рассмеялся. — Хоть какая-то встряска для старых костей.

Скотт раздраженно прорычал, и Рейес не мог не отметить, что голос парня звучал довольно сексуально. И на этом стоило остановиться.

— Я, значит, ломаю голову, как вытащить тебя раньше, чем челнок пересечет кордон вокруг планеты, а ты радуешься, что, наконец, появится достойный противник. Класс, и это я неадекватный.

— Некоторых битв не избежать, малыш. Только устанешь бегать. Если это Норда заплатила кому-то из местных, чтобы меня подставить, я рад, что это случилось сейчас, пока у меня еще есть силы драться.

— А что, если это вообще тебя никак не касается, Драк, ты об этом подумал? Что, если они подбираются к Кеш? Или к колонии?

Рейес внутренне поаплодировал Скотту. Вот так всегда, пока не ткнешь этих ребят в очевидное, так и будут цапаться друг с другом. Колонии повезло, что ими управляет Кеш, она хотя бы думает на несколько ходов вперед, а не ломится на врага с молотом, стоит кому-то косо посмотреть в ее сторону.

— Думаешь, это Танн?

— Не знаю, но обещаю, что сделаю все возможное, чтобы выяснить. Для этого мне нужно знать, что ты не спрыгнешь со скалы, случись что с Кеш в твое отсутствие. 

— Покончить с жизнью? — кроган насмешливо фыркнул. — Только если прихватив ублюдков, которые меня подставили. Ладно, малыш, я буду ждать твоей команды.

— Сразу бы так.

Аудиенция закончилась, шаги Райдера раздались в начале лестнице и затихли. Рейес спустился ниже, узнать, что его задержало. Парень стоял к нему спиной и, очевидно, пытался взять себя в руки, дыша глубоко и размеренно. Платок на шее съехал, открыв острые позвонки на шее. Прежде чем Рейес понял, что делает, его рука самовольно устроилась у Скотта на плече. Дружеская поддержка. Да. Точно.

Скотт вздрогнул, обернувшись, и, к странному удовлетворению Рейеса, расслабил плечи.

— Я уж испугался, что это Сара. Или отец.

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но пока никто не собирается ловить тебя на горячем. Так что постарайся вести себя как обычно.

— Обычно я сидел в баре и напивался. Знаешь, у меня не так много опыта в похищении людей, не думаю, что от меня будет много пользы.

Рейес сжал его плечо крепче и даже слегка похлопал пару раз.

— Напротив, половину работы ты уже сделал, раз мы заручились сотрудничеством твоего друга. Было бы сложно вести освободительную миссию, когда он может сломать спасателям хребет. Осталось лишь продумать детали.

— Какие?

— На кого мы спихнем вину за саботаж, конечно. Идем, обговорим все в доках.

Рейес потянул его наверх, и, когда они поднялись, Илиаса и след простыл.

— А где?..

— Местный охранник кое-чем мне обязан и знает, когда нужно отойти в уборную. Если нас поймают здесь в неурочный час, то он окажется ни при чем.

— Умно, — Скотт пристроился рядом и, понизив голос, спросил: — Как прошло с оружием?

— О, — Рейес фыркнул. — С ним никаких проблем. Оружие здесь достать легче всего.

— Правда? А что тогда трудно?

Они шли плечом к плечу, обходя прохожих, которые спешили по своим делам. Неоновые вывески баров в дневном свете выглядели тускло и дешево, а магазины как раз закрылись на обед. За балконом по воздушной трассе пронесся свадебный челнок с радостными криками.

— Сладости с Млечного Пути, листья чая, табак, любую мелочь, за которую любители ностальгировать готовы выложить крупную сумму. Алкоголь. Выпивка всегда актуальна, в любой звездной системе.

— Так ты вроде контрабандиста.

— Одно из моих занятий.

— А еще ты крадешь заключенных.

— Это тоже попадает под контрабанду, хотя я не всегда доступен для подобных предложений. Не нравится торговля людьми.

— А-а, точно, ты же говорил. Доброе сердце.

Вообще-то это было слишком рискованное занятие, которое не стоило даже потраченных ресурсов, если только не продавать народ на эксперименты или органы, но Рейес об этом умолчал.

— Ты сказал, что нам нужно найти, на кого спихнуть вину за похищение. Я тут вспомнил, — в задумчивости Райдер чуть не врезался в очистную трубу, пока они шли через рынок, и Рейес пошел медленнее, чтобы тот успел его догнать. — Как насчет наемников Драка?

— А что с ними?

— Одного из них я недавно видел в Кралле. Мы можем позвать его с собой, прикрытие обеспечено. Слоан отправит поисковые отряды на Элааден, не зная, что Драк все еще под самым ее носом, — Скотт вдруг глянул на Рейеса с опаской. — Ты же собираешься спрятать его где-то поблизости, я верно понял?

— Возможно.

— Ну хорошо, что я угадал.

— А ты говоришь, от тебя никакой пользы. Ты точно никогда этим не занимался? По мне, так у тебя определенно талант.

Скотт смущенно фыркнул, видимо, не привыкший к похвале.

— Спроси мою сестру, и она скажет, что я даже по прямой пройтись не могу, не вспахав носом пол, потому что запинаюсь о собственные ноги.

Рейес снова сжал его плечо и, воспользовавшись моментом, провел ладонью по лопаткам. Он надеялся, что касался Скотта не слишком часто, чтобы это начало выглядеть странно. Просто два друга прогуливались по рынку в сторону порта. Рейес дождался, пока Райдер посмотрит ему в глаза.

— Я сейчас скажу самую банальную вещь на свете, но менее правдивой она от этого не станет. Для близких ты как бы застываешь на месте, как монета только с одной стороной. Да, их мнение важно для тебя, но не настолько, чтобы строить свою жизнь вокруг их одобрения. У тебя прекрасная интуиция, Скотт, и ты справишься с чем угодно. Люди вокруг могут не верить в тебя, главное, чтобы вот здесь, — он положил ладонь ему на грудь, ощутив тепло его тела, — ты знал, что ты прав.

Скотт выглядел потерянным, будто ему преподнесли подарок, с которым он не знал, что делать. Он неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Спасибо, Рейес.

— Считай меня моральной поддержкой. Ты придумал весь наш план, должен же быть и от меня толк.

А если рука Рейеса и осталась на плече Скотта, пока они не покинули рынок, то это была чистая случайность.

 

Однако прежде чем они дошли до Порта, дорогу им перегородила одна очень прелестная и очень рассерженная девушка. Рейес увидел ее издалека: Сара уперла руки в бока и мрачно уставилась на Скотта, не мигая. Как она нашла их? Прохожие, чувствуя от нее угрозу, старались обходить ее как можно дальше.

Райдер замедлил шаг, чертыхнувшись.

— Полагаю, это к тебе, — осторожно заметил Рейес, оглядывая ее позу и довольно агрессивную одежду из черной кожи. И хотя выглядела она в ней чертовски сексуально, ему не хотелось попадаться ей под руку.

— Ага.

— И она чем-то очень недовольна.

Они приблизились, и последнюю фразу Сара явно услышала.

— Да, Скотт, почему же я недовольна? — ее голос казался спокойным. Чересчур спокойным, как если бы она сдерживалась из последних сил. — Тайна тайн. Ведь ты вел себя как настоящий заботливый брат. Я попросила тебя показать мне город, и ты бросил меня на площади, стоило отцу появиться на горизонте. Я позвала тебя на семейный ужин, и ты не явился вовсе. Я пригласила тебя в бар, чтобы познакомить с друзьями, и ты свалил! Снова!

— Сара, я…

— Что ты? Сожалеешь, что исчез вчера без объяснения и игнорировал все утро мои звонки и имейлы?

— Я не очень хорошо себя чувствовал.

— И поэтому ты слинял из бара, как последний трус?!

Судя по затравленному выражению лица, Скотт точно собирался вырыть себе могилу жалкими оправданиями или, что еще хуже, сказать правду, что накурился в хлам и ничего не помнит.

— А ты использовала СЭМа, чтобы выследить меня!

К удивлению Рейеса, парень вдруг встал в похожую стойку, испепеляя сестру в ответ, сложив руки на груди. О, вот теперь он точно видел семейное сходство.

— Потому что кое-кто так и не научился писать, что он жив и его не закопали за ближайшим холмом из-за наркотиков. Ты больше не ходишь на реабилитацию!

— Я не хожу, потому что я здоров.

— Но имплант СЭМа все еще не работает.

— А с каких пор имплант СЭМа — это норма?! — Скотт чертыхнулся и добавил тише: — Прости, СЭМ, ничего личного.

— Нет причин извиняться, Скотт, — ответил электронный голос откуда-то со стороны Сары, ее омни активировался и засветился оранжевым. — Ты абсолютно прав, связь с Искусственным Интеллектом моего типа находится на стадии разработки и довольно рискованна для любого представителя человечества.

Рейес давно оставил бы этих двоих разбираться между собой, однако опасался, что Скотт выложит сестре их план, а это было бы совсем уж лишним. То, что он не против работать с Райдером, не значило, что он был готов посвящать в свои дела его родственников. Он пошел на этот риск, втянув Скотта, и теперь ему предстояло разобраться с последствиями.

— Боюсь показаться невежливым, однако этот разговор действительно необходим сейчас? Напоминаю, нас ждут в другом месте.

— А вы кто такой? — Сара тут же переключила внимание на Рейеса, оценивая, не представляет ли он угрозы. 

Он знал, что буквально на секунду все его лицо говорило «О, еще как, моя дорогая». Холодно улыбнувшись, Рейес вежливо приподнял бровь.

— Семейное воссоединение, конечно, всегда приятно, но, будьте добры, перенесите его на более подходящее время и место. А сейчас, прошу извинить, нам нужно идти.

— Вы не сказали, кто вы.

— Не сказал.

— Вы продаете моему брату наркотики?

Скотт закрыл лицо рукой, залившись краской.

— Сара, не говори ерунды.

— О, я делаю вещи гораздо хуже, — улыбнулся Рейес, снова укладывая руку Райдеру на плечо, чтобы отвлечь парня от стыда, который явно мешал ему вести конструктивный диалог. — Конкретно сейчас я намереваюсь утащить вашего брата в бордель.

Он почти сказал «в постель», буквально прошелся по краю.

— Куда?! — Сара перевела взгляд на Скотта, и тот умудрился пожать плечами.

— Вы вольны присоединиться, безусловно. Только решайте быстрее, у них строгая резервация, и нельзя опаздывать, — говоря это, Рейес медленно утаскивал Скотта вбок, чтобы обойти девушку.

Сара была в легком шоке, и Рейес наделся, что рассчитал все верно, и она не станет следить за ними дальше. По крайней мере, до вечера.

— Скотт, с каких пор ты ходишь... — она даже не смогла повторить слово «бордель».

Очевидно, это последствия воспитания. Потому Скотт так убивался с утра, узнав, что переспал с незнакомцем. Потому Сару сейчас так возмутило, что ее брат платил кредитами за секс. И, очевидно, Рейес собирался использовать это против них обоих, потому что совесть у него отсутствовала напрочь.

— С тех пор, как найти того, кто отшлепает правильно и в нужном месте, стало такой проблемой без Цитадели и ее бесконечного разнообразия. Если захотите, Скотт обязательно расскажет вам подробности на семейном ужине. Всего доброго, — Рейес утащил несопротивляющегося Райдера дальше по балкону, стараясь не ухмыляться слишком широко.

Он ожидал, что Скотт начнет возмущаться, зачем Рейес влез в их спор или из-за испорченной репутации, однако вместо этого тот спросил, даже не думая вырываться из объятий:

— На Продромосе есть бордель?

Рейес бросил на него косой взгляд, отпуская руку. Спектакль для сестры — одно дело, а вот давать понять прохожим, что они с Райдером не просто знакомые — не самая лучшая идея. Стоит слухам распространиться, стоит народу начать ассоциировать младшего Райдера с именем Рейеса, то пути назад не будет. Да, на время похищения Драка у них есть общий интерес, однако это всего на день, потом Райдер может решить, что все это слишком опасно и сомнительно. Парню ведь еще кроганов представлять перед Танном.

Вопрос, почему он вообще хочет сделать что-то для Скотта, конечно, так и остался открытым.

— Тебя сильно расстроит новость, что есть, и не один?

Скотт ощутимо расслабился и улыбнулся легче и как-то светлее, прижимаясь к нему плечом, чтобы можно было говорить на полтона тише.

— Нет, на самом деле, это потрясная новость. Там правда могут отшлепать?

Если бы Рейес сейчас пил, то поперхнулся бы. Он удивленно посмотрел на Райдера, и тот предсказуемо залился румянцем.

— Не то чтобы я по таким вещам, просто... ну... это клево, когда в разгаре твой партнер не против быть пожестче.

— А я только начал думать, что твой отец держал вас с Сарой в монастыре, — отшутился Рейес, пытаясь выкинуть слово «пожестче» из головы.

Райдер рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Обычные проблемы со стеснительностью. Мы часто переезжали, затем у нас обнаружилась биотика, много больниц, операций, имплантов. Мы пропустили все эти подростковые дела с вечеринками, первыми засосами в кладовках и неловкими танцами на выпускном. Сара всегда была не особо общительной. Ей сложно знакомиться на улице, а когда мы улетали, она даже ни с кем не попрощалась. Понимаешь? Она скорее проведет вечер с книгой, фильмом или утащив работу на дом, чем будет тусоваться в клубе. И поверь мне, я пытался затащить ее на танцпол, это просто не работает.

А теперь у нее множество друзей с команды Первопроходцев, и она хотела показать брату, что у нее все хорошо. Что она справляется. Неудивительно, что ей обидно, а Скотт избегает ее и ее успешную жизнь.

— А ты, значит, из тех, кому все это дается легко?

— Да конечно, — Райдер очаровательно фыркнул, избегая его взгляда, будто ему было некомфортно говорить о себе. — Я что-то среднее между Ее Задротничеством и тем неловким парнем на вечеринке, который напивается слишком сильно, потому что перенервничал, а затем блюет в ванне.

— Тогда надо пить в небольшой компании дома. И до ванны недалеко, и не так стыдно перепить.

— Насколько небольшой компанией?

— Например, ты и я, когда разберемся с нашей небольшой проблемой.

— _Если_ мы разберемся, — исправил его Райдер. 

Поздно. Фильм запущен. Тот самый, в голове Рейеса, где фигурировал пьяный, расслабленный Скотт в его постели, со взъерошенными волосами. Надеясь, что не выглядит как одержимый маньяк, Рейес наклонился к самому его уху, приобняв за плечи. Участок кожи прямо перед глазами так и просил, чтобы его лизнули. Скотт странно замер в его руках, задержав дыхание.

— _Когда_.

 

Обычно Рейес в операциях не участвовал, отсиживаясь за спинами доверенных людей, и все было отлично, пока полгода назад такая стратегия не вышла ему боком. Он потерял шестерых в Каньоне Гигантов: неслыханный провал, учитывая, как он гордился своим профессионализмом. С тех пор он отошел от дел, переведя бизнес в более легальное русло, и ограничивался консультациями для заинтересованных. В конце концов, Рейес — не адреналиновый наркоман, он просто очень эффективен и практичен, идеальное сочетание для криминальной сферы деятельности.

Вначале, отослав цветы и письма с сожалениями на похороны, он и не думал, что вернется. У мирной жизни тоже были плюсы: за ним не гонялось СБЭ, ему не подкладывали жучки, ему не нужно было держать три квартиры разом. Казалось бы, живи себе спокойно да радуйся.

Пресловутое «шило в жопе» догнало его троекратно, и вот он здесь, в порту, в огромном ангаре за столом с незнакомой компанией, решает, как и когда напасть на конвой, охраняющий Драка Накмора. Что ж, его отпуск официально подошел к концу.

Раньше он очень осторожно выбирал людей, с которыми предстояло работать, однако в этот раз за столом собралась довольно странная команда: Гроддт, наемник Драка, Нарват и его спецгруппа из солдат Сопротивления, Фил и Зед, отвечавшие за транспорт, и Скотт, сын Первопроходца. Они видели друг друга в первый раз, вполне ожидаемо, что должны были возникнуть проблемы.

Чего Рейес не ожидал, так это того, что Скотт решит их, не напрягаясь.

— Что тут разглагольствовать? Нападем на тюрьму, и вся недолга! — раздраженно прорычал Гроддт, видимо, не в состоянии усидеть на месте, когда дело касалось будущей битвы. Он весь прямо-таки извелся за последний час, пока все собирались.

— Чтобы СБЭ посадило нас на цепь и отправило следом? Нет, спасибо, — спокойно заметил Райдер, включив голограмму карты Эоса. — У конвоя будет воздушный коридор для взлета с планеты, там их и возьмем.

— Пацан, я разбоями занимаюсь с первой сотни лет. С каких пор ты отвечаешь за миссию?

С тех пор, как его назначил Рейес, но это крогану было знать не обязательно. Для всех Рейес выступал скорее контактным лицом от Кеш, который должен был проконтролировать доставку ценного груза в целости и сохранности.

— Я учел твой невероятный опыт в разбойных нападениях, и именно поэтому ты возглавишь абордажный отряд.

— Что? — спросил кроган хором вместе с пилотами.

— Абордаж? — Фил сложил руки на груди, неверяще уставившись на Райдера. — Ты собрался нападать прямо на ходу? Я думал, мы их окружим, заставим приземлиться, а уж потом заберем пленника.

— Конвой на постоянной связи с базой, им хватит пяти минут, чтобы добраться до челнока. Оглянуться не успеем, как нас окружат и расстреляют.

— Откуда такая информация? — впервые подал голос Нарват, обычно держащийся в стороне.

Несколько раз они с Рейесом работали на Элаадене, и ангара всегда был молчалив и исполнителен. А еще подозрителен как черт. Рейес мог руку дать на отсечение, что все, что будет здесь сказано, уйдет прямым отчетом к Киме.

— Мой отец помогал с налаживанием безопасности с самого начала. Кроме того, я раньше служил в Альянсе: протоколы для охраны всегда одни. Самое слабое место конвоя — на взлете, прямо перед покиданием стратосферы и выходом в космос.

— Пока они разогревают основные двигатели, — задумчиво произнес Фил, и рядом стоящий Зед кивнул.

— Может сработать.

— Нужно очень быстро взломать корпус, разобраться с охраной и вытащить Драка, пока никто не очухался. Это самая опасная и ответственная роль в миссии, и если кто и сможет справиться, то это ты, Гроддт. Конечно, не один, я, Нарват и его солдаты тебя прикроем.

К облегчению Рейеса, кроган, довольно крякнув, наконец-то перестал маячить перед глазами и уселся на стул.

— Как мы заставим корабль оставаться на месте?

— Гравитационный заряд с двух сторон. Фил и Зед возьмут корабль в тиски и выпустят поле. Пока двигатели не разогреются, им не хватит мощности, чтобы вырваться.

— А если у нас не выйдет? — Нарват, как всегда, предполагал худшее. — Тогда нам придется догонять их в космосе.

Рейес отвлекся от Скотта, которого гипнотизировал последние пару минут, и уверенно заявил:

— Корабль не покинет Эос.

— Почему?

— Потому что не покинет.

— Ты собираешься подбить корабль вместе с нами на борту, — это был даже не вопрос, Нарват слишком хорошо знал методы Рейеса еще с Элаадена.

Шесть трупов есть шесть трупов, каким бы успехом ни закончилась миссия.

— Не я, — он улыбнулся, вызывая голограмму корабля СБЭ и отмечая хвостовую часть. — А ты и твоя команда, когда десантируетесь. Вы установите взрывчатку, и при необходимости мы устроим им небольшой взрыв в корпусе, чтобы, рискуя герметизацией, они не смогли улететь с орбиты.

— Мы вычислим их по следу в любом случае, — поддержал его Скотт.

Видимо, это достаточно успокоило Нарвата, тот недовольно проворчал на шелеше, что люди трусливы и прячутся за спинами солдат. В цензурном варианте. Но что поделать. Таковы были правила игры. Жаль, если кто погибнет во время миссии, но на то и риск. На то и легкие деньги. Если бы они не ставили жизнь на кон, то все бы занимались похищениями заключенных на заказ.

Получив указания, Фил и Зед направились к своим челнокам, чтобы подготовиться к взлету, Нарват к своим людям, а Гроддт — пропустить еще стаканчик, пока они не отправились. Они с Райдером остались вдвоем, и Рейес заметил:

— Прекрасно проведенные переговоры. Поздравляю. 

Пожав плечами, Скотт выключил карту и стер информацию с омни.

— План-то твой.

— План — да. А вот подача — полностью твоя заслуга. Не думаю, что у меня хватило бы терпения возиться с кроганом и его непомерным эго.

Райдер фыркнул, слегка улыбаясь.

— Когда работаешь с ними круглыми сутками, привыкаешь. Они неплохие ребята, просто очень обидчивые. И боевые. Нужно вовремя остужать их пар, и все будет нормально.

— Тем лучше, что у нас есть ты.

Рейес подмигнул ему, и Скотт улыбнулся шире.

— Ты, кстати, не говорил, что у тебя есть план «Б» со взрывом.

— У меня есть и план «Ц», и другие буквы алфавита, но давай сделаем все возможное, чтобы их избежать.

— Почему?

— Потому что это как неправильно вбитый титановый гвоздь. Грязная, неаккуратная работа, и требуется очень много трудов, чтобы ее исправить, — Рейесу припомнились шесть мертвых тел, вывороченных, лежащих на песке под странными углами, и как он собирал их по частям, чтобы отправить близким. — Вбит этот гвоздь будет в крышку чьего-нибудь гроба, и надо очень постараться, чтобы не нашего.

Чтобы сгладить мрачность своих слов, он натянуто улыбнулся и стал собираться, ощущая на себе внимательный взгляд Скотта. Рейес ожидал вопросов, но тот вздохнул и промолчал, будто уловив, что лучше эту тему не поднимать.

 

Они вылетели тремя челноками.

Первым спрыгнул кроган, следом Райдер и Нарват со своей командой. Рейес смотрел на них из открытого люка, пока корабль натужно пытался вырваться из гравитационного поля. Воздух трещал голубыми искрами, и поле моментально прижало их команду к корпусу, будто и не было сильного ветра на этой высоте. Рейес закрыл люк и увел челнок в сторону, наблюдая за небольшими фигурками, перебегающими по стальной крыше белого цвета.

Нарват прорезал им вход, и вся команда исчезла, будто забравшись в брюхо гигантского белого кита. Рейес слушал переговоры, сидя за штурвалом и посматривая в небо. Сейчас наступала пора ожидания. Многие не выдерживали этого напряжения, этого «получится или нет», от которого внутренности в животе сворачивались, как в невесомости. Для Рейеса это были лучшие моменты жизни: он видел все, будто из туннельного зрения ему открывался весь мир, слышал по связи даже тяжелое дыхание Райдера, будто тот находился совсем рядом.

Вытяжка в его челноке работала на полную, но он вспотел, и капли пота медленно стекали по шее за ворот рабочего комбинезона. Спина прела, пока он сидел в кресле, дыша размеренно и не шевелясь. Проблемы все равно появятся, что-то непредвиденное, что они не могли предсказать, и Рейес принимал это, как пираты древности принимали бурю.

Проблема действительно пришла откуда не ждали, Скотт успел сказать по связи «Вот дерьмо», когда боковой шлюз корабля вдруг открылся, и через него вылетел один из солдат Нарвата. Его жалобный крик пронесся вниз и затих в доли секунды.

— УХОДИМ! — грубо скомандовал Нарват, и следом раздались хрипы еще одного ангара.

Будто в радиоспектакле, на них напало неведомое чудовище: творился хаос, слышались невнятные возгласы, рев Драка на фоне, скрежет железа, Райдер подгонял всех на выход. Фил подвел свой челнок ближе, открыв боковой шлюз и держа дистанцию для прыжка. Первыми по воздуху пролетели крупные фигуры кроганов. Следом в корпус челнока полетели выстрелы, и Фил рванул вниз, сбросив грави-поле и уйдя в сторону от обстрела. Зед тоже выключил поле, пристроился под кораблем, держа корпус, чтобы оставшиеся смогли спрыгнуть вниз. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, только шум по рации, а затем на корпус свалился один из ангара, Рейес узнал его по вывернутым коленям. Солдат упал мешком, даже не потрудившись подставить руки, чтобы смягчить падение. Похоже, он был мертв.

— Твою мать.

На рацию никто не отвечал, а корабль вел себя странно, не включая двигатели, не активируя внешние щиты, продолжая свой путь по прямой. Рейес подвел челнок, чуть обходя его справа, и наконец увидел через открытый шлюз, как Нарват и Райдер отчаянно и жестоко дрались с кем-то. Оружие валялось на полу, клинок Скотта светился оранжевым, а иногда сверкали голубые искры биотики, которой тот пытался сдержать кого-то в тяжелой, черной броне.

Реликтовая, с зелеными жилами. Рейес глазам своим не поверил. Откуда она у людей Слоан? О ее разработке ходили только слухи, да и то на Нексусе. Слоан доверили комплект для испытания? Женщине, которая предпочитала перестрелять митингующих, а не разогнать безобидными водяными пушками?

Боец в черной броне замахнулся рукой, а Райдера от хука справа отнесло почти на три метра вглубь корабля и ударило спиной о стену. Должно быть, это было чертовски больно. Нарват же ушел в глухую оборону и просто не мог найти время, чтобы спрыгнуть с корабля.

Рейес достал из-за кресла дробовик с плазменными зарядами, хлопнул рукой по рычагу двери и, стоило шлюзу приоткрыться, навел ствол на бойца. Прямой выстрел в спину заставил того пошатнуться, но не оставил ни единой царапины, костюм на секунду блеснул синим. Щиты, долбанные щиты были мощнее, чем у любой брони, которую Рейес когда-либо видел. Он выстрелил еще раз, и еще, патрон за патроном выпуская всю обойму, пытаясь выиграть им время.

Нарват перекатился по полу, схватил Райдера за ногу и вместе с его телом спрыгнул на корпус челнока Зеда. Они приземлились неловко, у Скотта, скорее всего, будут синяки, если не переломы, но они хотя бы останутся в живых. Рейес стрелял, пока датчик обоймы не показал красное деление. Бойцу Слоан же заряды были как слону дробина, он шатался, но все еще был на ногах. Не дожидаясь, пока тот прыгнет к нему в челнок, Рейес закрыл дверь и побежал к креслу пилота. Так быстро он еще не маневрировал с места на полном ходу, в ужасе от одного лишь единственного охранника. Черт его подери. Черт подери Слоан.

Они разлетелись в разные стороны, как стая испуганных птиц. Рейес смог перевести дух, только отойдя на достаточное расстояние и проверив по датчикам, что его не преследовали. Господи, что за дерьмо только что творилось? Он связался по рации с Филом и Зедом, и те ответили сразу же. Драк был на борту, Райдер жив, но без сознания.

Что ж, видимо, придется выставить Кеш счет подороже. Рейес тяжело выдохнул и направил челнок к условленному месту встречи, мрачно думая о будущем.

Если эту броню выдадут всем в охране СБЭ, их ждет настоящий кошмар. 

 

Кеш всегда была строга со сроками оплаты, и кредиты за Драка были получены уже через час. Они потеряли двух солдат, и Рейес выплатил их долю Нарвату, зная, что кредиты уйдут их семьям, а не осядут в чужом кармане. Самого же Нарвата вознаграждение волновало меньше всего: он спросил у Рейеса челнок, чтобы найти труп одного из своих в пустыне, и, получив коды доступа, тут же скрылся. Фил и Зед ушли в ангар: оба челнока нуждались в диагностике систем на завтра, когда парни вернутся к своей скучной обыденности частной компании доставки грузов.

На руках Рейеса оставался Райдер. Без сознания. С явными ушибами и возможным сотрясением. С ним неожиданно помог Гроддт, вызвавшись сходить до Карлайла и сообщить ему, что Скотту нужна помощь.

— Присмотри за пареньком, — буркнул кроган, хлопнув Рейеса по спине так, что тот согнулся в три погибели.

Видимо, это был способ наемника показать свою симпатию и заботу. Да уж, Райдер действительно умел покорять сердца.

Путешествие со Скоттом на руках до дома вышло привычным, только броня неудобно впивалась в плечо. Стоило ему показаться на пороге, кошаки встретили его дружным и недовольным мявом. Решив взять его лаской, Тонна начала путаться в его ногах, и в любой момент он рисковал уронить Райдера и отбить ему последние мозги.

— А ну брысь, блохастая, — не церемонясь, он отодвинул ее стопой и сгрузил Райдера на постель.

Бронекостюм местами помялся и поцарапался при падении, но в целом выглядел неплохо. Самый большой удар вышел на шлем. Рейес аккуратно снял его, держа за боковые крепежи, и голова Скотта безвольно упала на подушку. Волосы прилипли ко лбу от пота, лицо было бледное, даже слишком. Рейес поспешил снять оставшийся костюм, ожидая прихода доктора.

Он успел покормить животных, убрать лишнее с глаз и протереть теплым полотенцем лоб Райдера, когда входная дверь пиликнула на входящий вызов. Карлайл явился с контейнером и, увидев, в каком состоянии Скотт, чертыхнулся.

— Что случилось? — даже не здороваясь спросил доктор, прошел внутрь и на ходу открыл контейнер.

— Его хорошенько приложили в драке.

Тот проверил его зрачки, пульс и осмотрел голову. Проведя медицинским сканером, Карлайл тяжело вздохнул.

— Ничего серьезного. Он очнется в ближайшие два часа, я оставлю таблетки от тошноты и головокружения. Он пил?

Рейес хотел было оскорбиться, что доктор решил, что драка произошла по пьяни, но в итоге ответил коротким:

— Нет.

— Накурился?

И опять же, почему парня подозревали сразу во всех смертных грехах?

— Насколько я знаю, нет.

— Хорошо. У него может болеть голова несколько дней, но это нормально, — доктор обернулся на Рейеса и неохотно, без особой надежды произнес: — Полагаю, вы захотите избавиться от него в ближайшее время. Я могу прислать кого-нибудь, чтобы его перевезли в лагерь на Южную Тучанку, но не раньше полуночи. Он может побыть у вас несколько часов?

Рейес удивленно моргнул.

— Он останется здесь, пока не выздоровеет. Я его друг, все в порядке.

Облегчению Карлайла не было предела, он вытер испарину со лба, будто бежал всю дорогу до офиса Эл. Что, возможно, было правдой.

— Друг Райдера, это хорошо. Ему нужны друзья, сейчас особенно.

— Рейес.

— Гарри.

Они пожали друг другу руки, и доктор активировал свой омни.

— Если что, пишите мне прямо на личную почту, отвечу сразу, как смогу.

— Как скажете, доктор. Вы не спросили, что произошло. Не любопытно?

— Я уже давно смирился, что Райдеры говорят только то, что считают нужным, — Карлайл закрыл контейнер и направился к выходу. — Если вы его друг, присмотрите за ним, пожалуйста. Я понимаю, что молодежь не отговорить от вредных привычек и дурного влияния, но я точно не хочу, чтобы он остался один со своими проблемами.

Рейес кивнул, они с Гарри довольно тепло попрощались, и дверь закрылась.

— Не смотри на меня так, — сказал он Кабачку, который мрачно пялился на него с подоконника. — Я не собираюсь его насиловать.

Он обернулся в сторону кровати и успел вовремя, Тонна как раз собиралась уместить свой пушистый зад у Скотта на груди.

— Кому сказал, брысь!

Тонна наградила его надменным взглядом и ушла на кухню. Ладно. Может, оставлять Райдера здесь не такая уж хорошая идея, когда его собственные кошки могут удушить парня во сне.

 

Надо было признать, ему не нравилось видеть Скотта... таким. С бледной, почти серой кожей, лежащим неподвижно, будто от него осталось только тело, а дух ушел, спрятался от мирских проблем. Не нравилось с тревогой следить за его дыханием. Первый час он ловил себя на том, что просто слушает дыхание Райдера, не думая ни о чем.

— Где я? — пробормотал Скотт.

И раз уж для работы он так и не сумел сосредоточиться, Рейес лежал рядом с планшетом в руках, переписываясь с Гроддтом: кроган улетел на Элааден, радуясь как дитя, что его объявили в розыск. В тишине голос Райдера звучал хрипло и очень несчастно.

— В моей специальной кровати для симпатичных бездомных.

Райдер хмыкнул и сонно зевнул.

— Привет, Рейес.

— С пробуждением, спящая красавица. Как голова?

— Пытается меня убить. Почему у меня ощущение, что у меня перед носом чья-то шерсть? — Скотт забавно поморщился, удобнее уложив голову на подушке.

— Потому что так оно и есть. Кабачок рад тебя видеть.

Райдер приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы увидеть, что Кабачок словно специально устроился между ними, повернувшись к нему пухлым задом. Кот все еще не простил его за прошлый раз и делал вид, что Райдера не существует.

— М-м, готов расплакаться от умиления.

Рейес коротко рассмеялся, поглаживая Тонну между ушами. Та грела ему бок, каждый раз в восторге прикрывая глаза, когда он проводил пальцами по загривку. Мистер Твинкл и Афазия спали в ногах, свернувшись идеальным калачиком. Прекрасная вечерняя идиллия.

Скотт провел руками по лицу, сгоняя сон, и устало выдохнул.

— Как Драк?

— Передал в двух письмах свое недовольство тем, что следующие пару месяцев ему придется прятаться и выжидать.

— Одного письма не хватило?

— Первое затер бот цензуры. Теперь я читаю вариацию, где он ругается оружейными смазками, фаллическими символами реликтов и бастардами гетов.

Райдер рассмеялся и, повернувшись к Рейесу лицом, вдруг замер.

— Ты…

— Что?

— Э-э, без футболки.

Рейес посмотрел на свою голую безволосую грудь и снова на Райдера. Он думал снять и брюки, но тогда их пребывание в кровати стало бы куда более неловким.

— Я в своей постели.

— А, ну да.

И вот это Скотту точно не стоило говорить. И уж тем более молчать, смотря в потолок со следом от подушки на щеке. Рейесу немедленно захотелось оседлать его бедра и посмотреть, насколько быстро пройдет его сонливость.

Рейес заметил, что его рука, гладящая Тонну, остановилась, и он держится за кошку, будто та — его спасение. Тонна поводила хвостом из стороны в сторону, а затем игриво перевернулась, подставляя чуть влажный от пота пушистый живот, наслаждаясь теплом его ладони.

— Голоден?

На самом деле, он спрашивал не только про еду. Скотт лежал рядом уже несколько часов, и Рейес еле сдерживался, чтобы держать руки при себе. Он хотел дотронуться до Скотта. Он хотел, чтобы ему было можно до него дотронуться, чтобы Райдер приветствовал его прикосновения, чтобы они дарили ему облегчение. Он, наверное, совсем спятил.

— Нет, спасибо. Такое ощущение, что я проспал сто лет и готов проспать еще столько же, лишь бы головная боль прошла.

У Рейеса было много вариантов, как прогнать головную боль эндорфинами, однако то, как Скотт скривился и жалобно выдохнул, потирая виски, остудило его пыл. Продолжая гладить Тонну, Рейес проверил время.

— До следующего обезболивающего минимум час.

— Черт, — Райдер прикрыл глаза рукой. — И почему еще не открыли службу такси, я бы сейчас воспользовался.

— Куда ты собрался на ночь глядя?

Поняв, что его не выгоняют, Скотт взглянул на него из-под руки.

— Ты уверен?

— Как будто первый раз у меня ночуешь. Тем более посмотри, как Кабачок к тебе привязался.

Будто подтверждая, кот уперся задней лапой Райдеру в щеку, намекая, что тот лежит слишком близко. Они переглянулись, как старые враги.

— Странно, а мне кажется, что он выжидает, чтобы меня отравить.

К первой лапе присоединилась вторая, и теперь Кабачок усиленно спихивал Райдера подальше. Ничего у него не вышло, так как кот пытался все это провернуть, не вставая с удобного места в ложбинке между подушками.

— Это все его способ тебя покорить. Так, хватит мне тут гостей распугивать. Иди прогуляйся, — Рейес подхватил кота под животом и скинул на пол с другой стороны кровати.

Тот обиженно мяукнул и в один прыжок забрался на подоконник на мягкую лежанку, чтобы уже оттуда гипнотизировать Райдера уничижительным взглядом.

Теперь Рейесу ничего не мешало рассматривать сонного Райдера во всей красе. У него были длинные темные ресницы, и он издавал ужасно аппетитные горловые стоны, пытаясь устроиться удобнее, не потревожив головную боль. Кожа порозовела, приобрела более здоровый оттенок, и, видимо, перегревшись от кошачьего дуэта в ногах, Скотт раскрылся, убрав покрывало в сторону. Футболка на животе слегка задралась, его ноги были приглашающе разведены.

— Я бы принял душ, но не могу даже встать.

— Успеешь еще, — моргнув, Рейес посмотрел на планшет в руках, где мигала иконка входящего сообщение от Элран.

«Собственник готов к продаже. Я могу зарезервировать для тебя здание.»

Он положил планшет на кровать, и Тонна тут же устроила загребущую лапу поверх корпуса, будто взяв экран под охрану.

— Ты кому-нибудь говорил, что я здесь?

Рейес ждал этого вопроса и постарался ответить как можно спокойнее:

— Приходил Карлайл, выписал таблетки. Нужно было написать твоей сестре?

Райдер фыркнул, будто сама мысль его возмущала.

— Ну уж нет.

— Когда я еще жил в Млечном Пути, у меня никогда не получалось держать связь с близкими. Я был из тех, кто пропадает на полгода, а затем приходит на чашку чая, чтобы перекинуться последними сплетнями.

— На чашку чая? — недоверчиво спросил Скотт.

— Ну, или на бутылку виски. Но это для избранных. Только не говори, что ты забыл поздравить кого-то с днем рождения, и тебя ищут по всей базе.

К удовольствию Рейеса, парень рассмеялся.

— Нет, ничего такого.

— Значит, отдыхай спокойно.

— Рейес?

— М-м?

— Спасибо.

Он нахмурился, пытаясь понять, за что его благодарят в этот раз. Если за спальное место, то он отдал Скотту половину кровати из чисто эгоистических побуждений. И бонусом — для возможности сексуальных домогательств. Конечно, Рейес был не настолько озабочен, чтобы приставать к человеку, который только очнулся от сотрясения, но ему было гораздо спокойнее, когда тот находился под боком. А не в медотсеке, где тут же возникла бы куча вопросов. Особенно у охранников СБЭ.

— Что помог вызволить Драка, — наконец пояснил Скотт.

— Мне хорошо за это заплатили, если ты не помнишь.

— Помню, — Скотт тяжело вздохнул. — Но ты ведь мог не браться за дело. Мог сдать всю затею Слоан, мог не брать меня и вообще не прислушиваться к херне, которую я несу.

— Херня, которую ты нес, оказалась весьма полезной.

Райдер лениво улыбнулся, с теплотой взглянув на Рейеса.

— Обычно мне приказывали не мешаться.

— Отец?

— Ага.

— Ну и дурак.

Скотт коротко рассмеялся, а затем зашипел, держась за голову.

— Рейес, это практически политическая измена.

— Если помнишь, мы столкнулись в тюрьме. Вертел я политические убеждения на реликтовых фаллических символах.

Райдер рассмеялся еще раз.

— Прекрати меня смешить.

— Но это чистая правда. Почти все планирование сделал ты сам, еще и возглавил десантную группу.

— Без тебя меня не стали бы и слушать.

— Что еще раз подтверждает, что я принял верное решение выйти из Инициативы.

На самом деле, у Рейеса уже давно зрел план. Он подумывал купить трехэтажное здание между лагерем и Продромосом, где раньше Инициатива хранила припасы и технику, как в перевалочном пункте. После того как основали большие поселения, необходимость в убежище посреди пустыни отпала.

А все из-за того, что вести незаконные сделки в последнее время становилось все опаснее: разрыв между качеством оснащения бандитов и охранников СБЭ увеличивался, вспомнить хотя бы тот костюм реликтов на одном из людей Слоан. Жертв во время операций с каждым разом выходило все больше. А чтобы достать такое же оружие и броню, понадобится время и кредиты, желательно из легального источника.

Ночной клуб мог решить несколько проблем с постоянным доходом. Он должен был удобно располагаться и находиться вдалеке от охранников СБЭ. Но Рейесу не обязательно было лично заниматься клубом. Если только он не захочет очистить свое имя и перейти в стан законопослушных граждан? Хотя бы с виду. Только зачем ему?

Он снова посмотрел на Скотта. Страдальческая морщинка между бровей разделила его лоб и исказила черты.

Затем, что тогда он сможет не опасаться за репутацию Райдера. Не бояться, что старые знакомые решат пристрелить их всех или поджечь квартиру. Или похитить Райдера для шантажа и выкупа. Парню ничего не будет угрожать, а Рейес продолжит свою подпольную деятельность, просто прикладывая к скрытности больше усилий.

Вот только… Есть ли шанс?

Идея была безумной. Рейес взял планшет и сделал вид, что вернулся к чтению, а другой рукой медленно зарылся в волосы Скотта, словно перепутав его с кошкой. Раздался удивленный вздох, и Рейес ощутил на себе его вопрошающий взгляд.

Он все еще смотрел на экран, чувствуя, насколько мягкими были волосы Райдера и как легко пряди скользили между пальцев. Кажется, Скотт даже дышать перестал, по крайней мере, Рейес больше не слышал его расслабленного дыхания.

Прошла минута. Затем другая. Рейес ждал реакции, читая строчку уже в десятый раз и не понимая ни слова. Наконец, Скотт протяжно выдохнул.

Боясь спугнуть, Рейес молчал, продолжая ласково перебирать волосы и иногда поглаживать пальцами кожу головы. Довольный стон заставил его, наконец, посмотреть вниз.

— Лучше? — спросил он на полтона ниже, чем собирался.

Райдер облизнул пересохшие губы и открыл глаза, встретившись с Рейесом потемневшим взглядом.

— Гораздо.

— Вот и хорошо, — он чуть заметно улыбнулся и нажал на планшете кнопку «Подтвердить».


	2. Лимонадная одержимость

Из окна третьего этажа открывался довольно безрадостный вид. Небо расстилалось ровным оранжевым полотном до самого горизонта, и в него упирались острые скалы и камни, как ощерившаяся пасть огромного зверя.

Рейес закрыл створки и открыл второе панорамное окно, ведущее внутрь клуба. В темноте скользили неоновые лучи и мигала вывеска возле бара. Все три этажа походили на амфитеатр: первый занимал танцпол, на втором по кругу располагались диваны и столики, а третий принадлежал только ему.

Очень удобно, учитывая, что теперь у него был свой запасной выход, ведущий на взлетную площадку, и он мог принимать любых гостей. Например, Киму, которая вошла через неприметную дверь и сняла капюшон, отряхиваясь от пыльной бури. О ее приходе ему сообщила охрана, стоило челноку запросить разрешение на посадку.

— Ярких звезд, Рейес.

— И спокойных ночей, — поприветствовал он, отрываясь от планшета. — Чем обязан?

Из источников света в комнате был только белый стол и полка, где на выбор красовалась алкогольная коллекция Рейеса, оставляя остальное помещение в приятной холодной полутьме.

— Фарах снова взялась за старое.

Рейес несколько секунд смотрел в потолок.

— Полагаю, способности к переговорам у нее не улучшились.

— Стоило тебе заняться клубом, она решила, что пора действовать всерьез. За последние две недели Фарах убила троих. Двое — из моего народа, Рейес. Это должно прекратиться.

— Почему ты сама не позаботишься о юной Носкос? Вряд ли у нее больше людей, чем у тебя. Одна засада решит все проблемы.

— Я не могу использовать ее методы.

— Потому что иначе в глазах своего народа ты будешь не лучше. Хочешь остаться ни при чем, — догадался Рейес, откидываясь на диван.

Галактика новая, а методы старые.

— Многие из ангара все еще не доверяют иноземцам, потому обращаются к радикалам вроде Акксула и Фарах, пропагандирующим ксенофобию. Пройдут годы, прежде чем стена недоверия рассеется, Рейес. Силой этот конфликт не решить, особенно устроив гражданскую войну.

— Убийства на территории Слоан, вот пусть и разбирается. 

Кима мягкой кошачьей походкой прошла до бара и налила себе ярко-голубую жидкость ангарской настойки. 

— Ее люди слишком глупы, чтобы найти Фарах даже у себя под носом. Кроме того, Келли еще не знает об убийствах, я скрыла два последних тела до утра.

— Хм-м, — Рейес выпрямился, перебирая в уме открывшиеся возможности. 

Они несколько минут молчали, пока Кима терпеливо ждала его решения. Рейес редко злился и уж тем более держал на кого-то обиду, но Слоан Келли была очень близка к тому, чтобы довести его до белого каления.

Эта женщина попортила ему много крови за последнее время: она пыталась запретить его сделку с клубом и объявить всю землю до Южной Тучанки под защитой Инициативы. Это что, завоевательные войны «кто быстрее застолбит»? Ему повезло, что Танн слишком ценил договоренности с лагерем, чтобы ввязываться в ее мелкие дрязги с землей. 

Очевидно, Келли хотела подмять под себя всю планету, но ей мешали независимые поселения, включая Аталанту — новый торговый поселок. Во время ремонта клуба рабочие нашли неподалеку под землей источник пресной воды, и несколько несогласных с политикой Инициативы вызвались обосновать здесь колонию со своим независимым правительством. Они даже выбрали собственного мэра: Августа Брэдли. Август и Кеш заключили несколько договоров в обход Продромоса, и это окончательно выбесило Слоан: она наложила комендантский час, после которого отныне нельзя было возвращаться в город, ввела пропуска, чтобы жители лагеря и Аталанты не расхаживали на ее территории, а всем нарушителям назначались двое суток в изоляторе и штраф.

Она мешала его сделкам, срывала планы, он теперь даже домой не мог вернуться, когда хотел, а это уж совсем ни в какие ворота. У него четыре голодных рта, которым плевать на окружающий мир, и он не собирался портить с ними отношения из-за какой-то…

Рейес мрачно ухмыльнулся.

— Подбрось тело к Южной Тучанке. Райдер сможет вмешаться на законных основаниях.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мальчишка разобрался с Фарах?

— В том числе, — что-то прочитав в его взгляде, Кима понятливо кивнула. — Я лично прослежу, чтобы он напал на нужный след, можешь не беспокоиться. Думаю, мы сможем решить проблему с Роекаар к обоюдной выгоде.

— Спрашивать, что ты задумал, видимо, бесполезно.

Он отсалютовал ей бокалом, и Кима ответила тем же.

 

Несколько часов спустя, когда закатное солнца окрасило небо красным, кроганы прилетели в «Последнее желание». Почти сразу и без стука к нему наверх поднялся Райдер.

— Наши прибыли, — не здороваясь произнес Скотт и упал на диван, чтобы перевести дух. — Август распечатал программу и буклеты, надеюсь, все пройдет… относительно мирно.

— А я как надеюсь.

Рейес разлил по бокалам виски, на этот раз решив поухаживать за гостем. Скотт пробормотал «спасибо» и осушил стакан одним махом.

— Как вы назвали мероприятие?

— «Алый вечер».

— Как поэтично.

Скотт фыркнул, спрятав лицо в ладони.

— _Ни слова_ о поэзии, заклинаю тебя, Рейес. Еще одна песня или стих о любви, и я выброшусь из окна.

— Кроганы, — Рейес попытался представить себе эту картину, — поют?

— В их песнях нет рифмы, и это похоже на рэп «что вижу, то и говорю».

— Надеюсь, у них нет в планах показательных выступлений, — пробормотал Рейес, пытаясь вспомнить, как подписался на все это.

Из-за Кеш, из-за кого же еще. Она уже отчаялась заставить местных кроганов не вести себя как стадо безмозглых горилл. Разборки «это моя самка, нет, моя» начали расшатывать лагерь и мирное существование, а дамы не помогали решить конфликт, ведя между собой точно такой же спор, борясь за «отца будущих детей». Поэтому Кеш и Райдер придумали «Алый вечер», где кроганы обоих полов смогли бы цивилизованно приобщиться к брачным ритуалам ухаживания более высокого полета.

Всю неделю им читали лекции о нормах поведения, учили танцам, а также объясняли, почему так важно уважать свободу выбора партнера и что не нужно притаскивать на первое свидание чей-либо воняющий труп. Да, раньше это было признаком боевого опыта. Но это — раньше, сейчас же уровень агрессии самцов падал, а фертильность самок хоть и медленно, но возрастала. Клану требовались крепкие семейные ячейки, которые умели вести себя в обществе и не пытались во время гона поотрывать ноги и так малочисленному составу лагеря.

Август предложил проводить вечера на нейтральной территории, и Рейес согласился отдать один день в неделю при условии некоторых послаблений в ценах на воду и того, что несколько кроганов станут его частной охраной.

— Драк хотел возобновить совместную охоту для будущих пар, как в его молодости, но где мы найдем демона для каждого первого свидания? Кроме того, это просто негуманно. Двое кроганов хотят потрахаться, а демоны должны страдать?

Рейес отставил свой стакан, осторожно присаживаясь рядом со Скоттом. Ему не пятнадцать лет, он не станет реагировать на пошлости, слетающие с губ Райдера. Или находить это возбуждающим. Тем более, учитывая их нынешние отношения. Или стадию этих отношений.

Скотт ни разу больше не оставался ночевать, только подкармливал кошек, когда у Рейеса не получалось выбраться из клуба. Сам же Рейес отложил какие-либо серьезные действия до открытия «Последнего желания», а затем и до «Алого вечера», на подготовку которого у Райдера уходили все время и силы. Но сегодня все закончится.

Должно, по крайней мере. В теории. Поэтому он положил руку Скотту на плечо и слегка сжал. Такие вот дружеские прикосновения — все, что Рейес позволял себе, подозревая, что, перейдя черту, может и не остановиться.

— Что бы ни случилось, мы справимся.

Скотт слабо и тепло улыбнулся.

— Вчера я объяснял, почему неправильно поджигать «Последнее желание», если тебе отказала дама.

— Смотря какая дама. Ради Кеш, я полагаю, можно спалить не только клуб, но и весь Продромос.

— Ты так говоришь только потому, что Ворн — самый мирный из всех кроганов в лагере и в жизни не станет заниматься такой херней.

— Даже самое мирное существо становится страшным и непредсказуемым, когда дело касается сердечной привязанности.

— Даже ты? — спросил Скотт, поддразнивая и пряча улыбку за бокалом.

— Особенно я, — ответил Рейес, оглядывая того с ног до головы, будто предлагая проверить.

Райдер заметно смутился и отвел взгляд. Что ж, этот румянец выглядел очень многообещающе. Рейес убрал руку с плеча, решая не давить слишком сильно: у них еще будет время для двусмысленных разговоров. А пока их ждал зал с одинокими кроганами, мечтающими найти себе пару.

— Ну что, идем?

Ответом Рейесу послужил недовольный стон.

— А можно я притворюсь мертвым?

 

Пока Кеш и Ворн руководили мероприятием, представители других рас наблюдали с балкона, морально поддерживая знакомых кроганов в этот трудный и неловкий момент. За одним из столиков нашлись Пиби и темнокожий парень, прилетевший вместе с кораблем Первопроходца, Рейес предположил, что они оба пришли по приглашению Райдера.

— Коста. Или просто Лиам, — помахал парень, представляясь. — Здорово вы тут все обустроили.

— Ты сказал, что здесь будет чаепитие. С кроганами. Это правда? — с горящими глазами Пиби склонилась к балкону, как ястреб следя за двумя рядами самок и самцов.

Те неловко ворчали между собой, поглядывая на другую половину, как на врагов.

— Смешивать алкоголь и кроганов показало себя не слишком практичной идеей, — пожал плечами Скотт.

— Э-эм, звиняйте, что вмешиваюсь. Но ведь кроганы кучу лет жили без всяких там танцев, почему они решили сделать это сейчас? — спросил Лиам, изучая буклет с мероприятия.

— Ты идиот? — скривилась Пиби. — Потому что те ритуалы, которые были у них раньше, привели к их вымиранию. И поездке в Андромеду в один конец. Правильно говорю?

Она взглянула на Райдера, и тот кивнул.

— На самом деле, думаю, это было неизбежно. В каком-то роде.

— Как это?

— За последние несколько лет в Млечном Пути, особенно после Шепард и ее дружбы с Рексом, кроганы перестали жить отчужденно. Культуры смешиваются. Они смотрели наши фильмы, слушали музыку, менялись. Некоторые в клане Накмор родились уже после первого контакта и не знают, как было раньше. Я лично видел одного в футболке с логотипом «Бласт Ревенж». Когда они были популярны? Лет двадцать назад?

Лиам открыл буклет и нахмурился.

— Настоятельно просим не трогать, дергать или гладить хвосты самок. Особенно прилюдно. Нарушители будут исключены из посетителей «Алого вечера», если, конечно, вы еще останетесь в живых после того, как охрана сломает вам позвоночник. На крайний случай, если вы чувствуете, что не можете вести себя в рамках приличий, на карте отмечена «комната Гнева», где вы можете спустить пар и подраться с андроидом для спаррингов.

— Как цивилизованно, — захихикала Пиби. — Что там еще?

— На «Алый вечер» допускаются только самки вне течного периода. Пожалуйста, дорогие дамы, следите за своим циклом и избегайте посещения мероприятия в эти дни, иначе вы вместе с вашим избранником будете платить за сломанную мебель. Также вы будете отстранены от посещений вечера на два месяца по статье «провокация и тупость». Кто это писал?

Скотт стыдливо потер шею.

— Мы с Ворном. С одобрения Кеш, конечно, она сама сказала, что чем проще и доступнее будет буклет, тем лучше. Теперь осталось лишь ждать и надеяться, что те кроганы, что пришли, умеют читать.

Постепенно на танцполе оба ряда стали разбиваться на небольшие компании, в которых довольно мирно что-то обсуждалось. И хоть начало вечера проходило успешно, по приказу Рейеса удвоенная охрана как стояла на входах и выходах, так и бродила по залу, чтобы в любой момент вмешаться. Рейес не собирался жертвовать клубом во имя кроганской любви.

— Пиби, — вдруг поднял голову Скотт, — ты позвала Калинду?

— А? — та свесилась с балкона, пытаясь высмотреть, откуда пришла опасность. — Вот черт. Как она нас нашла?

— Сара.

Рейес уже и сам видел, как Т’Рив явилась в клуб в компании с Сарой Райдер и тем самым рыжим инженером по имени Гил. Охрана направила их сразу на второй этаж, не позволив им вмешиваться в мероприятие на танцполе.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что вы знаете, что они тут делают, — заметил Рейес, видя, как виновато выглядел Скотт.

— Вполне возможно, мы кое-что украли у Инициативы.

— Ты сказала, что мы спасаем ядро реликтов от твоей подельницы, — возмутился Лиам. — Черт подери, Сара меня придушит!

— Чего ты дрейфишь, — Пиби хлопнула его по плечу. — Я сказала правду. Ну, почти. На тот момент мы действительно спасали ядро от этой стервы. Думаешь, попади сфера ей в руки, то она бы досталось Инициативе? Да хрен там. Она просто пошла жаловаться, когда поняла, что мы оставили ее с носом. Ненавижу, когда она так делает.

— Я разберусь, — с тяжелым вздохом поднялся Скотт, а следом тут же вскочила Пиби.

— Я с тобой. Лучше меня эту дрянь никто не знает, а твоя сестра, скорее всего, уверена, что помогает бедной несчастной ученой. Ха!

Они ушли встречать компанию Первопроходца у лестницы, оставив Рейеса с Костой, который, видимо, трусливо решил, что ребята разберутся без него. Рейес был такого же мнения, семейные разборки его не касались, к тому же, у него было еще одно дело, которое непосредственно касалось парня, сидящего по соседству. Им принесли напитки, и Лиам даже не успел сказать «спасибо», когда Рейес спросил его самым невинным тоном:

— Скажи, Коста, а Скотт знает, что тебя подослал его отец?

Лиам замер с бокалом в руке, вытаращив глаза.

— Не… не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

Косту однозначно нельзя посылать в стан врага, а то он провалит миссию в два счета. На его лице отразилась вся гамма чувств . Жучок Рейеса все еще находился в квартире Алека, и он иногда развлекал себя прослушиванием его переговоров. В основном, ничего интересного: обычные дрязги между начальством на Нексусе; Гарсон, которая давала интервью об открытии первого кинотеатра, а недавно Алек не на шутку стал переживать за судьбу сына, которого оставил без присмотра на Эосе. Особенно после того, как исчез второй Первопроходец.

— На твоем месте я бы ему сказал. Если Райдер узнает от кого-нибудь другого, что ты находишься рядом с ним не по дружескому участию, последствия тебе не понравятся.

— Ты скажешь ему?

— О чем?

Рейес изобразил святое непонимание, и Лиам хмыкнул.

— Я тебя понял. Что тебе нужно?

— Если возникнут проблемы, я хочу, чтобы ты обратился ко мне, а не к Слоан и ее охранникам.

— Подозреваешь ее в чем-то? — тихо спросил Лиам, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Я подозреваю всех, это моя работа. В любом случае, чем больше союзников у Райдера, тем больше шансов у него выжить, если действительно ведется охота за Первопроходцами. Ни у кого из остальных нет детей, а его и Сару могут использовать, чтобы выманить Алека.

— А тебе-то какое дело до Скотта? Неровно к нему дышишь?

Рейес хотел было сказать, что «никакого», однако именно в этот момент он заметил, что переговоры Райдера с сестрой подошли к концу. Калинда и Пиби покинули клуб, а Скотт и Гил отошли в сторону, видимо, решив поговорить вдали ото всех.

Что-то огромное и злобное шевельнулось в груди Рейеса, когда он увидел, как Гил положил руки Райдеру на плечи. Справиться с желанием вмешаться было тяжело, глаза сами собой неотрывно следили за парочкой в углу. Но ведь Райдеру не требовалась помощь. Ему не нужно было спасение из лап инженера. Райдер даже рассмеялся, в целом чувствуя себя прекрасно, пока стоял от Гила буквально в одном шаге.

Сомневаясь, что шутки Гила такие уж смешные, чтобы вообще тратить на него время, Рейес отставил свой бокал и вежливо кивнул.

— Можешь придумать любую причину на свое усмотрение. К сожалению, мои услуги требуются в другом месте, надеюсь, ты простишь, если я тебя оставлю.

Лиам пожал плечами, хмыкнув под нос.

— Как скажешь, парень, но напитки за твой счет.

— Чувствуй себя как дома.

Размышляя, что ему самому будет не лишним зайти в «комнату Гнева», Рейес поднялся к себе, очень тщательно следя за тем, чтобы не обернуться.

 

Рейес и раньше не устраивал сцен ревности, и теперь не собирался. Однако одно дело понимать, а другое — чувствовать, будто кто-то невидимой рукой сжимает внутренности. Он был расстроен и не мог ничего с этим поделать.

Скотт волен общаться, с кем пожелает. Выбрать, кого пожелает. Влюбиться и проводить время, с кем пожелает. Никто не имеет права ему указывать. И, конечно, совершенно не имеет значения, что Рейес хочет этим правом обладать, указывать, запрещать, а лучше наглядно продемонстрировать всем, что Скотт занят и вообще: руки прочь.

Боже, он не лучше собственных кошек, которые дрались за место на подоконнике.

Рейес посмотрел на свое отражение в темной, гладкой поверхности стены, и выражение его лица было довольно угрожающим. Настоящий Рейес Видал. Без примеси цивилизованности. Мстительный, заносчивый, эгоистичный, жадный, не знающий жалости, когда дело касалось чего-то для него важного.

Черт подери. Его стакан опустел, и Рейес налил новую порцию.

Лежащий на столе буклет олицетворял собой живое доказательством всего, во что верил Скотт. В то, что кроганы умеют любить нежно и преданно. В то, что они достойны этой любви. А в частности, в то, что всех влюбленных, несмотря на расу, связывает одно: желание дать своей половине лучшее.

Чем бы это лучшее ни являлось.

В истории с кроганами это было долгое ухаживание, знаки внимания и время, чтобы узнать друг друга поближе, прежде чем пытаться заводить детей. Что нужно Скотту?

Что-то честное, искреннее, сделанное от всей души? Рейес не был способен на столь бескорыстные чувства, по крайней мере, не был до сих пор, а жизнь показывала, что люди редко меняются. Вся его семейка тому подтверждение. Как гиены, были готовы перегрызть друг другу глотки все его детство, да и потом лучше не стало. Наивность была наказуема, честность не стоила и выеденного яйца, а благородство никому и подавно не сдалось.

Где ему было учиться бескорыстию? По книжкам?

Рейес сел на диван и удивленно уставился в стену. Иногда лучшее, что можно сделать, — это остаться в стороне. Он и остался из благородных побуждений. Все, ниже падать уже некуда. Если только пойти грабить контейнеры Инициативы, чтобы раздать награбленное бедным и голодающим.

Рейес прижал пальцы к закрытым векам и тяжело вздохнул, смиряясь с тяжелым камнем на душе от всей этой чертовой ситуации. Когда-нибудь ему станет все равно. Когда-нибудь, но не сейчас.

 

Прошла целая вечность. Чтобы только не оставаться наедине со своими мыслями, он вышел, собираясь проверить, как там Кеш и Ворн, и как раз спускался по лестнице, когда Скотт попытался рухнуть к его ногам. Буквально. Рейес успел сделать шаг вперед и словить Райдера в падении, с трудом удержав на весу.

— Уф, я уже боялся, что ты ушел, — ошалело улыбаясь, Скотт выпрямился, но Рейес его так и не отпустил, придерживая одной рукой за локоть, а другой — за талию. Даже сквозь одежду он чувствовал, какая горячая у Райдера кожа.

— И оставить в клубе больше тридцати кроганов, которые учатся флиртовать, чтобы завтра найти здесь одни руины? — ворчливо ответил он, все еще находясь в плохом настроении.

Что Скотт вообще забыл на третьем этаже, тем более без своего треклятого инженера?

Райдер огляделся по сторонам, как будто что-то замыслил, перехватил Рейеса за руку и силком потащил обратно. Что происходит? Скотт не выглядел пьяным, хотя, конечно, от него определенно несло алкоголем, но вел он себя слишком сосредоточенно и целеустремленно. Никакой вялости в движениях или в манере речи. Может, только блеск в глазах выдавал его возбуждение.

Стоило дверям закрыться за ними, как Скотт ослепительно улыбнулся, доставая два пропуска.

— Мистер Видал, поздравляю вас с переходом в группу граждан категории «А1». Теперь вам доступно свободное посещение города.

Рейес медленно взял пропуск из его рук, и на карте оказалось его имя. Не то чтобы он не знал тысячу и один способ проникнуть в город, однако официальные документы всегда были лучше и безопаснее. 

— Как тебе это удалось?

Категорию «А1» выдавала Слоан, выше существовала только категория «S1» и принадлежала она Первопроходцам, командному звену на Нексусе и, может быть, еще Танну. «А1» предназначалась для дипломатических миссий, так как выдавалась бессрочно. Скотт достал точно такой же пропуск со своим именем.

— Гил пробил их на Нексусе под предлогом развития социальных контактов на планете.

— А ты упомянул, что Слоан может посадить его за это в изолятор?

— Он — главный инженер на «Буре». Отец не позволит его забрать, — улыбка Скотта стала откровенно мальчишеской.

— Ты обманом заставил достать тебе пропуски?

— Почему сразу обманом? — Райдер пожал плечами. — Просто не уточнял всех деталей. Он сам виноват, что не выходит с корабля, чтобы узнать политическую обстановку на планете.

Несмотря на то, что Рейесу до одури захотелось обнять Скотта, он схватился за сердце.

— Я создал чудовище!

Скотт рассмеялся, плавным, танцующим движением скользнул к барной стойке и взял две бутылки виски недавнего разлива.

— И мы должны это отпраздновать. Тем более, что все тридцать кроганов сейчас отчалят обратно в лагерь после самого успешного выпускного бала со времен моей школы.

— Кеш и Ворна тоже можно поздравить?

— Ворн составил ей признание в любви из каких-то плодов вроде местной репы и початков кукурузы, как в пример настоящей романтики, так что у них там и без наших поздравлений все нормально. Они улетели еще полчаса назад, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, — Скотт вдруг помотал головой. — Не говори Кеш, что я шутил про секс. Ее секс. С Ворном. Боже, зачем я это представил?!

— Хуже того, еще и меня заставил представить, — Рейес забрал бутылки из его рук. — Давай сюда, нам это не понадобится. Что у меня дома есть в холодильной камере, так это кошачья еда и запасы отличного алкоголя.

— Мы едем к тебе?

— А ты хотел..?

Они переглянулись, и Скотт махнул рукой.

— Для разнообразия могу поделиться своей кроватью. Но если ты не хочешь…

Живность вполне могла подождать до утра. Рейес отставил бутылки на стол и протянул Скотту руку ладонью вверх, удерживая другую за спиной, как настоящий джентльмен, предлагающий сопровождать свою даму.

— Окажите мне честь.

 

— Это не квартира, а пещера!

Рейес с удивлением огляделся. Вместо нормального потолка, сверху свисали сталактиты и красовалась каменная порода. До сих пор он никогда не был в лагере кроганов, ведя с ними дела на расстоянии, и теперь с долей ужаса понял, что большая половина лагеря жила в подземных катакомбах. В коридорах стояли генераторы, а так называемые квартиры ограждались друг от друга забором или металлическими стенами, собранными из кусков обшивки контейнеров. 

— По крайней мере, у меня никто не орет дурным голосом, пока пытаешься отлить за закрытой дверью.

— У тебя вообще дверей нет!

Рейес так привык ходить в своей квартире босиком, что несколько минут смотрел на каменный пол в настоящей прострации.

— Есть, — Скотт включил генератор, а затем свет. — Одна. Мы через нее вошли.

Вместо одного светильника по стене шла огромная сеть из мелких лампочек приглушенного голубого цвета. Помещение было внушительным и, что удивительно, имело свой шарм и уют. В углу стоял холодильник, стол и табуретка, работала голографическая карта, обновляющаяся каждую минуту, а напротив на постаменте располагалось настоящее ложе из одеял, странных шкур и разноцветных подушек. На нем могли расположиться не только они вдвоем со Скоттом, но и штук пять кроганов в придачу. Не то чтобы Рейесу нужны были зрители на сегодня.

В небольшом закутке стояла душевая установка и туалет. Боже, какие-то спартанские условия. А где ванна? Неужели Райдер уже год как не отмокал в воде, чтобы даже кожа на пальцах сморщилась?

Рейес еще раз проверил, осмотрев каждый угол. И где кухня?

— Скотт, а где ты ешь?

— В столовой, — Райдер как раз достал из холодильника кусочки вяленого мяса, видимо, на закуску к их пикнику.

— И чем там кормят?

— Питательной пастой, конечно. А что?

За те несколько секунд, что у него было на ответ, Рейес понял две вещи. Первое, ему нужно вытащить Скотта отсюда в самом ближайшем будущем. Даже вещи перевозить не придется, вещей просто нет. Второе, начиная с завтрашнего дня он пригласит его в ресторан, где они попробуют любимые блинчики Рейеса, любимое жаркое, любимую пасту, любимую пиццу, а когда им будет лень выходить, Рейес приготовит что-нибудь у себя или закажет доставку. Потому что питательная паста?! Серьезно?

— Ничего, — Рейес мысленно начислил себе баллы за тактичность.

— Иногда я приезжаю к отцу, когда его нет, так что не сказать, что я сильно страдаю.

— А местные кроганы?

— Им тоже никто не запрещает бывать в городе до наступления комендантского часа. Многие живут на два жилья, здесь и там, подрабатывая в баре вышибалой или у тебя в клубе, — Скотт взял две кружки и, сняв обувь, устроился на подушках.

Рейес тоже разулся и поднялся на постамент. Ладно, один плюс все-таки в этом месте есть. Валяться на королевском ложе было гораздо приятнее, чем на его кровати. Они стукнулись кружками и отпили. В груди тут же разлилось тепло.

— У меня до сих пор в голове не укладывается, Рейес, особенно после тех кошмарных слухов, которые о тебе ходили… Как так получилось, что у тебя живут четыре кошки?

— Фильмы ужасов тебе знакомы?

— Ну да.

— Так вот, это они позволяют мне жить у них.

Скотт устроился на локте, пододвинув миску между ними, и заинтересованно спросил:

— В смысле?

Рейес же поджал ноги, ощущая себя снова как в пятнадцать у костра в лагере недалеко от Раввун. Они с местными ребятами ели сухие пайки, болтали до поздней ночи, и он еще знать не знал, что буквально два года спустя запишется в Альянс и совершит свой первый полет на челноке. А потом начнется гражданская война.

— Пару лет назад Элран, хозяйка офиса с первого этажа, выкупила здание у научной лаборатории Инициативы, и ни она, ни тем более я, не знали, чем они занимались. Она отдала мне второй этаж без вопросов, я перевез мебель, и так вышло, что вернулся спать очень поздно. Теперь представь: я зашел, включил свет, а в квартире странный беспорядок. Вещи не на местах, кран приоткрыт, и вода капает в полной тишине.

— Они уже были там, — догадался Скотт, ухмыльнувшись.

— Они уже были там, и я об этом не знал, — кивнул Рейес. Наверное, пару седых волос он той ночью действительно заработал. — Я принял душ и сквозь шум воды точно услышал какой-то грохот. Сначала решил, что это воры-неудачники, однако стоило мне выйти, никого не оказалось. Я даже проверил шкафу и под кроватью. Ничего. Я лег спать, и каково было мое удивление, когда я проснулся от странных шорохов в темноте. Естественно, я решил проверить.

— Естественно? — переспросил Скотт, отпивая виски и смотря на Рейеса как на сумасшедшего. — Я бы укрылся одеялом и в жизни не вылез до утра.

— Я не верю в призраков, так что пугаться было нечего. Пока что. Потому что, когда я встал и снова включил свет, вещи снова лежали не на своих местах, мой планшет валялся на полу рядом с диваном, а кран в раковине снова подтекал. И я точно помнил, что повернул регулятор до края, а тут он был на середине. И вот стою я, как дурак, в трусах, два часа ночи, и не понимаю, что происходит.

Скотт подло рассмеялся, видимо, представив эту картину.

— Я до самого утра глаз не сомкнул, потому что эти пушистые твари то бегали из угла в угол, то шуршали пакетом, то открывали кран, чтобы попить, то скребли дверь. Я не успевал потянуться к переключателю, а они уже прятались кто где. Когда я уже был готов поверить, что эта квартира проклята нечистыми силами, Афазия решила мяукнуть.

Скотт бесстыдно захихикал, прикрываясь рукой.

— Я бы прям там родил, фух, боже мой.

— А я познал экзистенциальный кризис. Звуки ада в полной тишине, будто ко мне скребутся демоны. К пяти утра я верил в домовых и призраков и был готов заплатить любым шаманам, чтобы выгнать эту чертовщину из квартиры. С другой стороны, я допускал, что крио-сон как-то задел мой мозг, и я сошел с ума. И вот рассвет. Я прощаюсь с разумом, встаю почистить зубы, чтобы, как минимум, пойти и обратиться к психиатру, а в раковине сидит Кабачок.

Скотт спрятал глухие рыдания в одеяло, покраснев от смеха до самых ушей.

— Тебе смешно. Я решил, что это новая стадия сумасшествия. Хуже того, Афазия оказалась в ванне за шторой, Тонна сидела на шкафу, сверкая глазами, а Мистер Твинкл спрятался под одеялом и шевелился как личинка. Только когда Кабачок расцарапал мне руки до локтя, я понял, что это не сон.

— Ты еще больший неудачник, чем я, — сквозь хохот сумел пробормотать Скотт.

Рейес пожал плечом и залпом осушил кружку.

— Местами должен согласиться. И раз я раскрыл эту прекрасную историю, теперь твоя очередь.

— И что ты хочешь знать? — все еще улыбаясь, спросил Скотт.

— Как вы с сестрой жили на Земле?

— О-о, м-м, — парень снова спрятал лицо в одеяло. — Это ужасно и вполовину не настолько смешно.

— И все-таки?

— Ну, у меня сестра-близнец, как ты думаешь? Лет до шестнадцати мы друг друга на дух не переносили. Я разбил ее первый омни, она сбрила мне брови. Однажды я запустил самолетик на газовом баллончике, тот разбил окно, поджег штору. Я сказал маме, что это сделала она. На следующий день Сара выкинула всю мою коллекцию роботов. Когда появилась биотика, стало в десять раз хуже. Я был сильнее, она — умнее. Когда не давала мне списывать, я выкидывал ее на нулевой тяге в окно, хорошо хоть у нас был первый этаж. Однажды она спрыгнула с крыши и притворилась мертвой, я ревел, по-моему, часа два подряд.

Прозвучало сурово. С другой стороны, у Рейеса не было братьев и сестер, а та родня, что имелась в наличии, слава богу, передохла за 600 лет их полета.

— Сейчас вы неплохо ладите. Когда все изменилось?

Лицо Скотта неуловимо смягчилось, его голос стал тише и печальнее.

— Когда у меня случилось первое отторжение импланта, меня увезли на скорой. Она продержалась еще два месяца и вскоре тоже попала под нож. Мне сменили четыре, прежде чем нашли нужный, а ей семнадцать. Мама тогда жила прямо с нами в больнице и работала в соседнем кабинете.

Рейес ужаснулся. Он, конечно, предполагал, что детство Райдеров тоже было не сахар, но чтобы настолько? 

— Видишь ли, она почти не посещала школу и последние годы ни с кем не общалась, кроме меня и мамы. Она училась в палате сама, а затем сдала экзамены. С гораздо лучшими оценками, позволь заметить, хотя я отходил в школу большую часть года.

— У нее сильный дух.

— Ага, — Скотт натужно улыбнулся, — и она упрямая, как отец.

— Кстати, о нем. Алек разве вас не навещал?

— Он приехал только через год, как мы выпустились. «Важная» миссия от N7.

Первоначальные планы на секс очень быстро отпали. Не зная, что сказать, Рейес положил руку на теплую ладонь Скотта и слегка сжал. Иногда лучшее, что можно сделать, — это промолчать, и Рейес молчал, надеясь, что тому станет хоть немного легче оттого, что он больше не один.

 

Он редко ночевал в незнакомых местах, тело не давало расслабиться среди незнакомых запахов и звуков, и его сон был чутким. Ни гула двигателей от челноков, проносящихся в небе, ни урчания кошек, только далекое глубокое эхо в пещерах. Потому Рейес сразу почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд. Это должен быть Скотт, кто еще?

Рейес дышал размеренно, не показывая, что тоже проснулся. Приглушенный свет от лампочек не мешал, только расцвечивал веки слабым голубоватым цветом, сам он еще был расслабленным и сонным и вполне мог провалиться обратно в сновидения. Еще слишком рано, чтобы вставать, может, часа три утра. Послышался шорох одеял, и Скотт приблизился к нему, чуть нависая сверху, будто хотел рассмотреть его ближе.

Сон сбежал сразу же, и Рейес почувствовал волнение в животе. Он лежал и терпеливо ждал, а тишина давила все сильнее. Не полная тишина, можно было уловить еле слышный звук его собственного дыхания и дыхания Скотта. Размытое ощущение тепла над собой, как нависшая тень. Рейесу хотелось открыть глаза, однако он остался на месте, не шевелясь.

Скотт приблизился еще, и Рейес ощутил теплый выдох где-то возле лба. Его сердце забилось чаще, сам же он упрямо оставался на месте, сохраняя видимую вялость. Вообще-то на сегодня у него были планы. Вполне себе амбициозные. Из-за их последнего разговора они отодвинулись на неопределенный срок, и, что удивительно, Рейес нисколько об этом не жалел. Скотт рассказал ему больше, чем за все время их знакомства: о своем детстве, о службе в Альянсе, о друзьях и даже о том, как тяжело было первые месяцы на Продромосе, когда отец запер его на планете словно под домашний арест. Скотт ему доверился, и Рейес не собирался слишком уж жадничать в этот вечер.

Хотя он мог бы. Все еще может.

Он догадывался, что произойдет, но ощущение мягких губ на своих все равно застало его врасплох. Всего на секунду его окутал запах виски и самого Скотта. Рейес не сильно разбирался в ароматах, он просто знал эту ноту — так пах только Скотт, а также его подушки и одеяла, этот же запах до сих пор сохранялся в квартире Рейеса, и ему нравилось его узнавать.

Скотт был пьян, Рейес понял это по тяжелому дыханию и неловкому движению губ на своих и потому не среагировал сразу. Что он должен сделать? Ответить на поцелуй? Сделать вид, что только проснулся? Прежде чем он смог решить, Скотт отодвинулся, оставив Рейеса с ощущением прохладного воздуха на губах.

Может, Райдер перепутал его с кем-то? Если Рейес сейчас засунет ему язык в рот в ответ, а выяснится, что Скотту приснился Гил, то будет действительно неловко. Треклятый инженер, чтоб он ногу где-нибудь подвернул.

Рейес мог закончить этот фарс прямо сейчас, в эту секунду, однако предпочел притворяться дальше. Если Скотт поцеловал его из любопытства, значит, завтра он просто сделает вид, что не помнит вчерашнего вечера и вообще спал сном праведников. Если же нет…

Рейес не успел подумать, что именно нет, потому что Скотт снова наклонился, заслоняя собой свет от лампочек, и на этот раз не просто прижался губами к его, а действительно поцеловал. Здесь уже не было никаких сомнений: чуть коснулся мягкими губами, на несколько секунд прижался тверже, надавливая на губы Рейеса, сминая их, а затем нежно и медленно отстранился.

Рейес едва удержался от самодовольной улыбки до ушей. Значит, не ошибся. Значит, никакого инженера. Скотт хотел поцеловать Рейеса и сделал это, думая, что тот спал. _Какой испорченный мальчик._ Черт подери, он не заметил, как задержал дыхание. Рейес был в шаге от провала, поэтому изобразил спящего, которого потревожили, повернув удобнее голову и чуть приоткрыв рот. И сделал он это совершенно не потому, что ожидал продолжения. Нет, сэр.

Или, может, Скотту не понравилось?

Рейесу и раньше отказывали. Он принимал желание или нежелание партнера с уважением и требовал такого же уважения к себе. Он не смешивал секс и дела, потому для него было таким потрясением, когда Мерриуэзер решила его прикончить сразу после постельных утех. Если она хотела отомстить, то были тысячи других способов добраться до него, включая снайпера на крыше, зачем было рисковать самой, он ума не мог приложить. Страсть к шпионским фильмам? Личные счеты? Она же не могла всерьез думать, что, если они спят вместе, он положит к ее ногам всего себя и бизнес в придачу. Или равноправие, милая, или можешь сигать вон с корабля. Только хладнокровной красотки ему не хватало, которая считает секс оплатой за использование чужих связей и ресурсов.

В Скотте он чувствовал возможность, эфемерную, неуловимую, что между ними могло быть большее. Гораздо большее. Как будто среди толпы он знал, что это именно он: то чувство, тот человек, то самое время. И стоило действовать осторожно, чтобы не нарушить естественный ход событий, ведь вокруг и так хватало причин, почему им лучше остаться друзьями. Например, Рейес и его внезапно проснувшаяся щедрость. Рейес и его несуществующее благородство. Как симптомы начинающейся болезни, честное слово.

Вы не стянули с симпатичного парня штаны, пока была возможность, а слушали часами напролет о его жизни?

О, сэр, вам хана.

Райдер все еще молча сидел рядом и ничего не делал. Отлично, он отпугнул его? Момент исследований закончился? Его раскрыли? Рейес не мог сказать точно, не открыв глаза, но это значило бы, что игра окончена. А он никогда быстро не сдавался.

Он чуть не вздрогнул, ощутив осторожные касания по груди через футболку. Слишком аккуратные для пьяного. Рейес попытался вспомнить, сколько Скотт выпил перед тем, как они оба отключились. Достаточно, чтобы отключить тормоза и вынудить Скотта пойти на первый шаг? Что-то слишком ненавязчиво, чтобы считалось за сексуальные домогательства, скорее походило на неловкого вора, в котором прямо над сундуком с сокровищами вдруг проснулась совесть.

Не то чтобы Рейес считал себя сокровищем, хотя определенные радости и наслаждения мог подарить абсолютно бесплатно.

Рейес ощутил, как Скотт оперся на руку рядом с его головой, потревожив одеяло. О да. Наконец-то. Видимо, война с совестью прошла успешно, потому что в этот раз парень наклонился к нему решительнее. Кончик языка влажно прошелся по нижней губе, будто Скотт пробовал его на вкус: сначала слегка коснулся, затем лизнул его губу от края до края, затем еще раз, на этот раз надавив на середину. Рейесу понадобилась вся сила воли, чтобы остаться на месте, хотя желание обхватить Райдера за затылок и поцеловать в ответ было уже просто нестерпимым.

Этот парень его когда-нибудь убьет.

Тело Рейеса среагировало на поцелуй само. Он тяжело выдохнул и облизнулся, чувствуя, как в паху стало горячее. Глаз он так и не открыл, только чуть запрокинул голову, раскрываясь сильнее. Рейес очень надеялся, что Скотт не настолько джентльмен, чтобы оставить его в покое _сейчас_.

Давай же.

Снова ощутив на своей груди нерешительные, ласковые прикосновения, Рейес позволил себе еле слышный довольный стон. Вот так, о да. Конечно, если Скотт продолжит в том же духе, в скором времени ему понадобится рука помощи гораздо ниже, но сейчас все было отлично. Скотт хотел его, Рейес чувствовал жадность в его прикосновениях, просыпающийся голод, и был готов ответить на него с большим энтузиазмом.

Ох, как он ему отомстит за эти мгновения. От его засосов у Скотта на шее не останется живого места. Представив это, Рейес снова застонал, и Скотт замер, видимо, боясь его разбудить.

— Блядь, — еле слышно прошептал тот, затем подтянул одеяло и заботливо прикрыл Рейеса, подоткнул по краям и быстро устроился рядом. Как будто они подростки, а родители решили проверить, что они делали в комнате.

Действительно, _блядь_.

Рейес с досады чуть не отбросил все свое притворство и не потребовал продолжения банкета, когда до него дошло.

Скотт заботился о нем. Ему было важно, чтобы Рейес был в сознании, когда они займутся сексом. Он решил не брать силой то, что Рейес мог отдать сам, потому что… для него это тоже было важно. Согласие Рейеса. Его желания.

Господи, парень, зачем ты все так усложнил? Рейес дождался, пока дыхание Скотта выровняется, и открыл глаза. На секунду свет от лампочек показался ярче дневного, хотя еле мерцал в темноте, рассеивая тени. Скотт пьяно сопел ему в плечо, его рука была неудобно вывернута, удерживая край одеяла. Рейес высвободил его пальцы и уложил себе на живот. 

Его тяжелый вздох, наверное, слышали все кроганы в округе. 

Сверяя контейнеры и их содержимое по накладной, Рейес постукивал пальцами по планшету под неслышный ритм. Полная отгрузка цистерн «Элкора» для кроганов, три ящика Иласы, голубого элитного напитка с Тессии, ящик бренди Серрайс Айс и, конечно же, три бутылки перуанского виски. Рейес забрал их в первую очередь, проверив бутылки на свет и целостность, они были идеальны. Прекрасны. Изумительны.

От мыслей о виски его отвлек смешок.

— Что? — отдав последние указания, он повернулся к Киме.

Та не спешила отвечать. Дождавшись, когда кроганы заберут ящики вниз по лестнице, а пилот ее челнока заглушит двигатель, чтобы уйти на перекур, она подошла ближе.

— Ты напеваешь.

Рейес удивленно моргнул, чувствуя, будто его поймали за чем-то неприличным. Что за глупости, он же просто мычал приставшую мелодию, пока проводил ревизию. Кима улыбнулась.

— Это прекрасная новость, поздравляю! — она сжала его в объятиях, и Рейес неловко придержал ее за спину. — Это Райдер?

— Что Райдер?

— Тот, кому поет твое сердце?

Рейес чуть не закатил глаза. С тем же жаром, с какой Кима любила романтику во всех ее проявлениях, неделю назад она пытала наемников, которых ее люди обнаружили среди заброшенных кеттских баз.

— Даже если так. Чему здесь радоваться?

— Ох, иногда я забываю, что вы, иноземцы, другие, — она сделала шаг назад, расстроившись из-за его холодности.

— Люди могут влюбляться, а затем также легко остывать. Это жизнь. Скажи еще, что у ангара все не так.

— Когда наши сердца зовут друг друга, мы настраиваемся на электрическое поле своего избранного. Только первая любовь безболезненна, потому так легка и полна радости, все последующие приносят много боли.

— Из-за перенастройки? — уточнил Рейес. Он видел, как в его клубе парочки из народа ангара зажимались по углам, больше касаясь друг друга, чем целуясь. Видимо, это тоже было связано с тем, что электрические импульсы через кожу приносили им больше удовольствия.

— Песня сердца знаменует, что пара готова, а их электрическое поле — одно на двоих.

— Здорово. У людей это означает, что у кого-то просто хорошее настроение.

— Последнее время у тебя часто хорошее настроение, — поддела его Кима, прищурившись.

Он не застонал от досады только потому, что это лишний раз утвердило бы Киму в ее подозрениях. Рейес наигранно пожал плечами.

— Считай, как тебе будет угодно.

— Странно, что журналисты оказались у склада Фарах именно в тот момент, когда туда прибыл Райдер. Даже раньше, чем охранники.

Странно — не то слово, которое бы использовал Рейес. Скорее, трудозатратно. Уследить за Райдером было нелегким делом, слава богу, у него есть Коста, который скидывал ему небольшие отчеты о стадии операции. Хотя их остановки по городу можно было отследить по происшествиям и беспорядкам. Расследование Райдера вышло красочнее любого боевика: две потасовки (спасибо Косте и его длинному языку), одна неудачная погоня на гравициклах, закончившаяся аварией (спасибо Пиби), смачный взрыв и перестрелка на складе (спасибо Скотту, который, видимо, даже не стал заморачиваться переговорами с Роекаар).

Однако Рейесу грех жаловаться, результаты его полностью устраивали: Фарах исчезла, ее сборище разогнали, а кое-кого даже отдали Эфре под суд. Кима осталась ни при чем, тогда как радикальные группировки выставили себя бесконтрольной организацией, угрожающей мирному сосуществованию с другими расами.

А самое главное, авторитет Слоан был подорван на корню, и следом за таблоидами подтянулся спейсбук, полоская ее на разные лады. Ее связи с Кетусом и Кадарой, прикрытие ксенофобных террористов, до кучи старые прегрешения с ранними заявлениями, что ангара не понравится такой мощный и сильный враг, как человечество, и им лучше потесниться в Андромеде. Слоан была слишком горда, чтобы разбираться с журналистами, слишком уверена, что ее поступки важнее ее репутации. И как Рейес поднял из небытия Райдера, меньше чем за месяц сделав его народным героем, так же он уничтожит доброе имя Слоан Келли, что никто из Нексуса ей уже не поможет. И не захочет помогать.

— Познакомь меня с ним.

Рейес взглянул на хитро улыбающуюся Киму. Иногда она вела себя хуже его матери. Хотя та вообще прокляла бы его с порога, вздумай он заявиться с новостью, что у него появился любовный интерес. В принципе, с любой новостью. С другой стороны, при встрече Кима вполне могла наговорить Райдеру глупостей про «поющие сердца», и что тогда делать?

— Что со Слоан?

Разгадав, что он попытался сменить тему, она все-таки ответила:

— Временно отстранили, но в ее руках все еще большая часть военных ресурсов и лояльность охраны. Эддисон давит, что Слоан не справляется со своей работой, а Танн утверждает, что им просто некем ее заменить.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо? Я думала, ты будешь разочарован, что ее не отправили под суд.

— Хорошо, потому что единственный, кого пока могут поставить на место начальника безопасности, — это сам Танн. Он знает об этом и трусит. Нам нужна своя собственная кандидатура и слаженная команда управленцев, и я как раз над этим работаю.

Кима нахмурилась.

— Ты не хочешь оставлять Продромос без главы службы охраны. Думаешь, кетты могут вернуться?

— Ваш враг — и наш тоже, и стоит учитывать такую возможность.

— Я молю звезды, чтобы все обошлось, — вздохнула она, заметно помрачнев.

— Боюсь, молитвами здесь не обойдешься.

 

Пожары в городе случались редко, а если и происходили, то система датчиков быстро вычисляла очаг, включала встроенные опрыскиватели и посылала сигнал на пост пожарных. Если, конечно, кто-нибудь не перерезал провода.

Тело крогана начало обугливаться, и Рейес убрал горелку под куртку, вышел и закрыл за собой герметичную дверь. Прежде чем огонь вырвется через вентиляцию на крышу, все внутри сгорит. Он предупреждал Вигора, что если он выберет сотрудничество со Слоан, то будут последствия. Почему-то, если он не размахивал лазерным пистолетом возле лица в момент угрозы, его мало кто воспринимал всерьез.

Чтобы камеры СБЭ его не засекли, он прошел к люку, ввел код у канализации, спустился и закрыл за собой шлюз: решетка вместо потолка, не пропускавшая достаточно света, зато глушившая все звуки, оставила его наедине с трубами и гулом от вязи из кабелей, проходящих под городом.

Включив подсветку на омни, он увидел на экране входящее сообщение. Рейес перечитал электронное письмо Райдера дважды.

«Мы с сестрой нашли отличное место искупаться, там мало народу и отличные коктейли в баре. Приходи, если получится.»

Рейес сверил время. Порой он не успевал даже поесть, не то что насладиться теплыми водами и провести час-другой в хорошей компании, однако его ближайшее расписание было довольно гибким. Если он разберется со сделкой по доставке оружия, и его осведомитель из СБЭ согласится перенести встречу, то он вполне успевал заглянуть на пляж.

Печатая на ходу, Рейес двинулся в сторону выхода из коллектора. Гул от лопнувших окон на поверхности отдался легкой дрожью по решетке.

 

Итак, его ждало знакомство с родней. Довольно серьезный шаг, и Скотт явно специально добавил последнюю строку, чтобы у Рейеса был повод отказаться. Но он не собирался отказываться. Теперь он был официально честным человеком, владельцем клуба и даже участвовал в социальной жизни Эоса на благотворительных началах. Ему было, чем гордиться.

К слову, не ему одному. Одновременно с ним Кима тоже вышла из подполья, став официальным представителем ангара в командном блоке Продромоса. Благотворительные вечера, собрания, суды, советы. И хотя Танн назначил ее главой только для галочки, она была серьезно намерена заставить Инициативу прислушиваться к мнению ангара. Что Рейесу было на руку, ведь у него на Киму тоже были далеко идущие планы.

Рейесу стоило радоваться вместе с ней, раз дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки, однако новости от прослушки у Алека Райдера ему нравились все меньше. Как будто мирное время таяло прямо у них на глазах, и никто об этом не знал.

Не успел он дойти до створок гигантской трубы, выходящей на окраину города, как ему пришло сообщение от «Вост.Крыс.01». Встреча была перенесена на завтра, и Рейес решил поторопиться, спрыгнув с высоты на песок. У него не было иллюзий: из-за экономии времени оружие выйдет дороже, но Скотт вполне стоил тех тысяч кредитов, что ему придется переплатить. Уже забыв, что только что убил бывшего союзника, Рейес насвистывая двинулся в сторону своего челнока.

 

Первым он приметил Лиама: тот сидел на шезлонге враскоряку, в цветастых шортах, копаясь в чем-то, похожем на грудные доспехи ангарских разведчиков, с отверткой в зубах. Над ним стояла Пиби и что-то ему втолковывала. Увидев Рейеса, она вдруг замерла на полуслове.

Странно, обычно одетый он такого эффекта не производил.

— Вот дерьмо, — выпалила Пиби, прикрыв рот рукой.

— Привет, — махнул рукой Лиам, не отрываясь от своего занятия. — Я же сказал, не лезь. Вот теперь разгребай сама.

— Что разгребать? — со спины к ним подошла Сара Райдер в цветастом купальном костюме с напитками в обеих руках. — О, парень с борделем!

По крайней мере, Сара его запомнила.

— Его зовут Рейес, он держит клуб «Последнее желание» в пустыне, — у Лиама будто был третий глаз во лбу, ведь он произнес это все, не поднимая головы и занимаясь контактами щитов в грудине.

— Честь имею, — Рейес учтиво поклонился, все еще в замешательстве, почему принес в компанию переполох.

— Если ты к Скотту, то у них с Гилом какой-то серьезный разговор на причале, — Сара поставила бокалы на столик. — Лучше подождать пару минут.

— Может, подождем где-нибудь в баре? — предложила Пиби, скроив странную гримасу боли.

Заподозрив неладное, сестра Райдера вдруг знакомо сложила руки на груди.

— Что ты сделала, Пиби?

— Я? Почему сразу я? Ничего. Я вообще ничего не делала.

— Лиам? — зловеще спросила Сара, все еще буравя Пиби жутким взглядом.

— А я предупреждал.

Все дружно уставились на Пиби, и та закатила глаза, подняв руки, будто сдавалась.

— Святые небеса, ладно-ладно, — Пиби не удержалась от громкого разочарованного рыка. — Аррргх. Гил все не мог собраться и сказать Райдеру о своих чувствах. Благодаря моей помощи он, наконец, взял дело в свои руки. Вот прямо _сейчас_.

— И что?

— Ты хоть слышала, сколько он болтал про этого парня? — Пиби махнула рукой в сторону Рейеса.

— Он и про Драка болтал не меньше, когда его схватили.

— Если не веришь мне, давай-ка сейчас прогуляемся до причала и ты увидишь реакцию твоего брата. А? Ставлю сотню, он будет просто, мать его, в восторге.

Рейес задумчиво глянул на причал, где вдали среди отдыхающих виднелись фигуры обоих. Забавно, что до сих пор он никогда не попадал в подобные ситуации. У него и друзей-то не было, чтобы те вмешивались с благими намерениями в его личную жизнь. Смахивало на банальный сценарий из подросткового ситкома прошлых лет, когда герои вечно сталкивались, «вовремя» подслушивали чужие разговоры, а затем драматично уходили, думая, что их сердце разбито.

После того, как он два часа провел в компании турианской группировки с Воелда, где в комнате было слишком много оружия и недостаточно выпивки, чтобы терпеть их безыскусные попытки торговаться, даже какое-то разнообразие. 

— Я начинаю понимать, что в тебе нашла Калинда и как вы двое начали тусить вместе, — проворчал Лиам. — Ты уже и так наломала дров, куда еще лезешь?

— Хей, шоколадка, мы с ней не вместе! Уже. Какое-то время точно. Не то чтобы она не писала мне. Просто она все еще думает, как вернуть ядро, которое мы украли.

— Ты втянула нас в кражу.

— А ты не сильно сопротивлялся.

Сара прикрыла глаза рукой, раздраженно простонав.

— Вы двое, когда вы перестанете собачиться? Честное слово, сил моих нет. Ничего страшного не произошло. Они поговорят и вернутся, нечего устраивать трагедию.

Именно этот момент Гил выбрал, чтобы склониться к Скотту для поцелуя. Сначала Рейес не понял, отчего его словно омыло холодной, липкой волной. Ее быстро сменило желание свернуть инженеру шею, отчего он сжал челюсти и нахмурился. 

Его тихий недовольный выдох все равно привлек внимание Сары. Все дружно посмотрели на причал.

— Вот я про это и говорила. Дерьмо полное, — пробормотала Пиби, нисколько не радуясь за Скотта и его новообретенную любовь.

Сообразив, что надо что-то делать, Сара схватила Рейеса под руку и потащила его подальше от причала. По какой-то причине он не сопротивлялся. У Райдеров вообще была невероятная способность буксировать Рейеса куда им угодно. Наверное, это семейное.

— Так, мне нужно выпить, — Сара подозвала бармена, и тот открыл ей терминал с коктейлями. — Да не этот детский сок, давай что-нибудь серьезнее.

Рейес наблюдал за ней с приятным удивлением. Сара была ниже Скотта, с убранными в хвост волосами, нежным девичьим лицом и упрямым лбом, способным прошибать любые препятствия. И теми же голубыми, в дневном свете почти прозрачными глазами как у Алека, только без его пронзительности и тени прожитых лет.

— Держите, — она поставила перед ним стакан с бренди, а сама опустошила свой за один короткий глоток, заев долькой лимона.

— Сара, вы меня удивляете. Бренди в десять утра?

— Иногда я слишком трезвая, чтобы иметь дело с этими идиотами.

И хотя Рейес чувствовал себя отвратительно, он непроизвольно улыбнулся, присаживаясь на барный стул рядом.

— Так-так-так, топить злость в алкоголе? Мы с вами явно подружимся.

— Рейес, вы же не станете устраивать мне проблем?

— Смотря, каких.

Она тяжело вздохнула и заказала второй бокал.

— Учтите, в шкафчике для переодеваний у меня лежат наручники. Не заставляйте меня идти за ними.

— Если вы переживаете, что я ударю вашего брата по голове и унесу в свою берлогу, то нет. Я этого делать не намерен.

— Отлично, — она расслабила плечи, нагнувшись ближе к барной стойке. — Ладно, какие у вас тогда планы? Что у вас за общие дела? Я слышала, что Скотт часто проводит время в вашем так называемом клубе. С другой стороны, его больше не сажают в тюрьму за разбои, так что, вижу, вы вполне справляетесь с его темпераментом.

— Вы хотите честности?

— Удивите меня, — она повернулась к нему всем корпусом, с прищуром оглядывая его с ног до головы, чем до боли напомнила Скотта.

Скотта, который, возможно, больше не придет в его клуб. Или придет, но будет проводить все свободное время где-нибудь за столиком с Гилом. Рейес только сейчас начал понимать, что американские горки для его настроения только начались, и впереди его ждет прекрасная пара месяцев. Потом должно полегчать. А может, и нет.

В любом случае, ее слова прозвучали как вызов, и Рейес был готов его принять.

— До сих пор я планировал намазать Скотта сливками, уложить в кровать и сделать что-нибудь приятное с его нижней половиной, однако, учитывая последние события, планы могут измениться.

От неожиданности Сара закашлялась.

— Вы... — она покраснела еще больше, видимо, не привыкнув к откровенным разговорам. — Ну вы даете.

— За меня не волнуйтесь. Я желаю вашему брату счастья и вполне способен принять тот факт, что это счастье он найдет не со мной.

Он заработал в свою сторону взгляд, полный участия и сочувствия, и еле сдержался, чтобы не фыркнуть. Ох, если бы она только знала, что его благородство основано исключительно из прагматизма... Сара слегка сжала его плечо.

— Простите, Рейес, вы прекрасный человек, но, боюсь, здесь я не на вашей стороне. Для всех будет лучше, если Скотт улетит с Бурей в самое ближайшее время.

— Из-за Мейсона?

— Вы знаете?

— У меня свои источники, — он натянуто улыбнулся и высвободился из-под ее руки. — Полагаю, кота в мешке вам долго не удержать. Второе исчезновение за месяц привлечет внимание в любом случае.

Сара тяжело вздохнула, глядя на дно своего стакана.

— Авитус, правая рука Мейсона, угрожал заявиться на ближайший медийный канал, если Инициатива будет и дальше скрывать исчезновения Первопроходцев. Завтра Гарсон сделает официальное заявление, и будем надеяться, что из-за паники никто не наделает глупостей. Будьте начеку, Танн усилил охрану на Продромосе, но черт их знает, как поведут себя турианцы и саларианцы. Хоть с кроганами все уладилось.

— Ваш брат провел тяжелую работу, чтобы помочь им влиться в новый коллектив. Могу я кое-что сказать?

Сара с готовностью кивнула.

— На Нексусе не устраняйте Скотта от происходящего. Он действительно может оказаться полезен, что доказал уже не раз.

Особенно он будет полезен Рейесу.

— Вы, кажется, высокого мнения о его способностях, несмотря на…

— На то, что он попадал в тюрьму за защиту друзей, курил безобидную травку и пытался найти себя в жизни? Я совершал ошибки гораздо страшнее вашего брата, однако, вот он я, прямо перед вами, но вы не пытаетесь спрятать меня под юбку от неприятностей, — Рейес осмотрел ее с ног до головы, — не то чтобы я против женских юбок, тем более, у вас прекрасные ноги.

Сара мгновенно покраснела до цвета спелой свеклы и возмущенно зашипела:

— Я не прячу его от неприятностей! Он сам их находит без всякой помощи. Вы знаете, почему у него не работает имплант? Потому что стоило докторам вывести его из крио-сна, как он тут же пошел помогать с неполадками в электрощитах. Случился взрыв, и его отбросило на ползала прямо у меня на глазах. Он не дышал почти минуту!

Рейес перестал улыбаться и холодно спросил:

— Разве ваш отец не объяснял, что жизнь вообще опасна?

Сара напоминала ему девочку, которая зажала уши, чтобы не слышать то, что ей не нравилось.

— А он думает о ком-то, кроме себя? Если что-то произойдет с отцом, вся ответственность упадет на мои плечи, а он останется в стороне!

Обычно Рейес оставался спокойным в любой ситуации, но в этот раз он наклонился, и тон его голоса был угрожающим. Он очень не любил, когда из-за других его планы рушились, а еще больше, когда люди строили из себя святых, действуя полностью в своих интересах.

— Будете давить, и он исчезнет с ваших радаров быстрее, чем вы сможете сказать «ты должен взять на себя ответственность». Он ничего вам не должен. Как и вы не обязаны принимать должность Первопроходца, бьюсь об заклад, найдутся и другие кандидатуры. Или вы боитесь перестать быть папиной любимой дочкой?

Он соскользнул со стула и направился на выход с пляжа, отчетливо понимая, что еще немного, и его самоконтроль отправится в мусорный шлюз. Он как раз успел заметить Скотта, который спускался по лестнице с причала, и резко отвернулся, не желая видеть вину на его лице или смущенный румянец. Видеть, какими алыми могут стать губы Скотта от поцелуев, ведь тогда он так и не решился открыть глаза.

Желать он мог Скотту чего угодно, вот только видеть счастье рыжего инженера по соседству он точно не обязан.

Ну вот, он отыграл драматичный уход как по нотам, его могли бы даже взять на роль в школьную театральную постановку. На роль злодея. Ему всегда шел черный цвет. Рейес нетерпеливо вздохнул, смотря из окна челнока, который вез его в пустыню. Он был недоволен своим поведением. Ему стоило остаться хотя бы до момента возвращения Скотта, прежде чем уходить в спешке. С другой стороны, он не был уверен, что не попытается испортить им настроение, как они испортили ему.

Еще утром он сам был не прочь целовать Скотта на причале, так кого ему винить?

При виде поселка Рейес нахмурился. Его клуб был окружен кораблями Инициативы, и с высоты полета было видно, как десантная группа прочесывала каждый дом и каюту.

— Мистер Видал, — позвал его пилот, — нам приказано садиться. Только скажите, я оторвусь от преследования, и мы спрячемся в пещерах на севере.

Прятаться? Когда в нем клокочет злость? Когда Слоан и ее шавки жаждут крови, раз принялись за обычных граждан?

— Спасибо, Зог, но мы садимся.

— Как скажете, сэр.

Когда они приземлились, Рейес вышел неспешной походкой на площадку, и его тут же окружили солдаты Инициативы в полном облачении из черной реликтовой брони. Как для особо опасного преступника, ну надо же! Ему стоит чувствовать себя польщенным.

Вскоре его отвели в наручниках к турианцу, на чьем лице красовались следы. От когтей. Рейес узнал бы работу Кабачка и с двух полосок.

— Рейес Видал, вы обвиняетесь в укрывательстве Драка Накмора и в сговоре с террористической группировкой. В вашей квартире были найдены планы по нападению на штаб Инициативы и три заряда с заряженным ураном.

— Уран? Какая экзотика. Как было мило с вашей стороны подбросить его ко мне, надеюсь, кошки не были слишком к вам жестоки? — Рейес улыбнулся шире и тут же получил удар под дых.

Ох.

Это было... больно.

Рейес упал на колени, и следом последовал электрический разряд из странной зеленой пушки. Кажется, на секунду он отключился. Зато удар в лицо бронированной ногой турианца привел его в чувство, когда адская боль прострелила ему висок и лоб.

Его подняли за ворот, все плыло перед глазами.

— Еще будешь выпендриваться, и я сломаю тебе обе руки в попытке сопротивления. Ты меня понял?

Кровь стекала на правый глаз, и кашель помешал ему ответить что-либо остроумное. А ведь на подлете в клуб он собирался вспомнить молодость и утолить свои печали в баре. Не тут-то было. Его утащили на корабль, закрыв за защитным полем в небольшой камере, и Рейес оказался в компании еще десятка тех, кто неудачно возмутился обыску в поселке. К нему кто-то подсел и предложил носовой платок, но кто, заплывший глаз мешал разглядеть.

— Хреново выглядишь, дружище. Возьми, — Рейес узнал Августа по голосу и с благодарностью взял платок, приложив к лопнувшей брови. По ощущению, кожа опухла и надулась от крови, вся правая сторона лица неприятно пульсировала и саднила.

— А тебя за что схватили?

— Напомнил им, что здесь другое правительство и мы не подчиняемся Инициативе.

— Сообщил кому-нибудь, что здесь творится?

— На Южную Тучанку и друзьям на Нексус, однако, боюсь, пройдет какое-то время, прежде чем ситуация получит огласку. Как я понял, они хотят провернуть суд до утра и отправить всех неугодных на Кадару прежде, чем кто-либо очнется.

— История с Драком повторяется.

— Как ты и предсказывал.

Рейес откинул голову на холодный корпус корабля, чувствуя, как тот начал гудеть от включенных двигателей. На Кадаре их ждет Кетус с большим приветом от Слоан, в этом нет сомнений, и вряд ли они выберутся живыми. Даже если новости по телеканалам раздуют скандал похлеще генных экспериментов на Хаварле, когда научники решили использовать мутации местной фауны для увеличения урожая и испортили половину образцов Млечного Пути, им это не поможет. Будет слишком поздно.

Он, конечно, знал, что Слоан так просто не отдаст должность, но чтобы действовать настолько в лоб? Рейес попробовал активировать омни, и тот ожидаемо показал «нет сигнала». Голова раскалывалась, а тело ломило от ссадин и синяков, будто по Рейесу пробежалась стадо демонов.

В какой-то момент их пришли проверить, и Август легко толкнул Рейеса, чтобы тот посмотрел на их оружие. То было странным, зеленым, он видел такие только у ангара, и то как трофейные экземпляры.

Они с Августом переглянулись. Неужели Слоан была настолько глупа, чтобы связаться с кеттами?

— Кого еще взяли?

— Завсклада, начальника безопасности и твоего крогана, Дрона.

— Он же просто один из охранников в клубе.

— Избил шестерых, прежде чем подоспели ребята в тяжелом и вырубили его электрошокером. Как я слышал, они так и не смогли взломать твои коды на третий этаж и решили пробурить стену.

Рейес раздраженно вздохнул.

— Уборки будет на неделю.

— А ты еще веришь, что вернешься? — удивленно спросил Август. — Вместо Слоан сейчас всем руководит Лангр, тот турианец, который тебя взял под арест. Темный тип, явился из ниоткуда со своим отрядом, да еще и полностью вооруженный. Такими темпами, к завтрашнему вечеру мы будем мертвы, если только на шаттл не нападут прямо по пути на Кадару.

За словами Августа прятался вопрос, и Рейес ухмыльнулся.

— Пусть сначала привезут нас на Продромос. Там посмотрим. 

Август кивнул и молчал до самого конца их нежданного путешествия. В городе их под конвоем перевели в изолятор, и стало сразу понятно, от кого будут избавляться в первую очередь: всю командную верхушку поместили отдельно от обычных граждан, которым достался нижний этаж.

На посту оказался Илиас, он снял с них наручники и провел за защитный барьер. Что ж, значит, еще не все потеряно, в крайнем случае, можно будет договориться с турианцем.

К сожалению, решение их проблем застопорилось: к ним, очевидно, никого не пускали, Илиас нервно поглядывал на омни и несколько раз выходил из здания, а Рейес и остальные заключенные ждали в неизвестности, рассевшись по разным углам скамьи.

Прошел час. Второй. Пятый. Их накормили питательной пастой, и двоим позволили позвонить семье. По времени был уже глубокий вечер, задница Рейеса ныла от жесткой скамьи, а головная боль превратилась в хроническую, когда он услышал голоса. Вели новых заключенных. Странно, Слоан решила избавиться вообще от всех неугодных и устроила рейд на Тучанку? Или журналистов взяли под стражу на время операции?

В зал завели троих в наручниках, и у Рейеса буквально отпала челюсть, когда он безошибочно узнал одного из них. Скотт, тоже увидев Рейеса, широко и счастливо улыбнулся и тут же направился к нему широким шагом.

Наплевав на зрителей, забыв все, что произошло за день, Рейес сам не понял, как встал навстречу. В следующее мгновение Скотт уже был в его объятиях. Теплый, твердый, он прильнул в ответ, и ощущение гладкой кожи под щекой стало самым лучшим, чего бы Рейес мог пожелать. Запах Райдера, ощущение его тела, то, как Скотт отчаянно рванул к нему, будто они вечность не виделись. Он скользнул по спине Рейеса ладонями, с силой сжав его куртку, и выдохнул ему куда-то в шею.

— Ты не отвечал на сообщения, я думал, тебя уже увезли, — Скотт отстранился, заглядывая ему в лицо, ужаснулся, заметив опухший кровоподтек на глазу, и коснулся его щеки с осторожной нежностью. — Как это произошло?

— Лангр оказался не фанатом кошек. А тебя за что схватили?

— За уличные беспорядки, — под скептичным взглядом Рейеса он добавил: — Ну, и за то, что разбил лобовое стекло одного из челноков Инициативы био-копьем, когда мне сказали, что вся информация о заключенных под запретом о неразглашении.

— Ты специально разозлил охрану, чтобы попасть в изолятор? И почему я не удивлен?

— Если бы ты не ушел утром, мне бы вообще не пришлось этого делать.

Ах да, сцена у причала, как он мог забыть. Рейес заставил себя отпустить Скотта и сделать шаг назад, остро ощущая на себе чужие взгляды остальных заключенных.

— Тебе не стоило вмешиваться.

— Еще как стоило, — Райдер непонимающе проследил за увеличившейся дистанцией между ними. — Ты вообще защищал мою честь перед сестрой! Уж от кого я не ожидал, так это от тебя.

Он и сам не ожидал, что в нем так взыграет желание защитить Скотта от его близких. Подозревая, что вскоре их разговор может перейти в более личное русло, он указал на край скамьи.

— Пожалуйста, присядь.

Скотт безропотно сел, с явным беспокойством поглядывая на Рейеса. Тот устроился рядом и спросил вполголоса:

— Скажи, о чем ты думал, когда разбил стекло?

— Что на крайний случай отец найдет нас на Кадаре. Или мы сбежим с корабля, устроив диверсию. Знаю, я поступил импульсивно, можешь ничего не говорить. Сара меня уже отчитала.

— Твой отец, видимо, не зря прислал Косту, чтобы прикрыть твою спину.

— Лиама? — Скотт фыркнул, не расстроившись от новости. — Надо было догадаться, что отец будет параноить. Хотя какая из него Мэри Поппинс, когда он сидит на нижнем этаже?

— Косту тоже схватили?

— Одним из первых, у него много друзей среди ангара, а те пострадали первыми во время рейда на Продромосе. Орал как потерпевший и кидался на охрану. Сара занялась расследованием, а представитель ангара и Кеш обещали поговорить с Нексусом по видеокомму, когда меня забирали.

Представитель ангара? Он говорил, видимо, о Киме. Рейес задумчиво выпрямился и устало прислонился к стене. Чертов причал все еще не давал ему покоя. Если бы не начавшиеся беспорядки, Райдер наверняка был бы уже на полпути на Нексус. Стоило ли Рейесу использовать Скотта дальше, раз тот остался на планете?

— Рейес, в чем дело? Такое ощущение, что ты не здесь.

— Я благодарен за вмешательство, но, правда, не стоило.

— Не мог же я просто стоять и смотреть, как забирают моих друзей. Ты мне ничем не обязан, Рейес. Кроме того, не ты ли сегодня утром сказал моей сестре, что меня бесполезно защищать?

— Опрометчивый поступок с копьем может дорого тебе стоить.

Скотт с удобством привалился к его плечу, вытянув ноги.

— Плевать. Я не собираюсь на Нексус.

— Ты уверен? — Рейес бросил на него косой взгляд, Райдер чему-то мечтательно улыбнулся.

— Ага. Кстати, поздравляю, теперь мы оба бесим мою сестру. Особенно ее возмутила та часть про сливки.

Рейес едва удержался от того, чтобы чертыхнуться. Ну конечно, она ему сказала.

— Я надеюсь, что не оскорбил ничьи чувства.

— Переживет, — Скотт махнул рукой.

— Я имел в виду не только Сару.

Они с Райдером переглянулись, и улыбка Скотта стала шире.

— Я планировал под предлогом купания увидеть тебя раздетым. Это оскорбляет _твои_ чувства?

— Если ты хотел увидеть меня раздетым, стоило просто попросить.

— О, не волнуйся. Как только Карлайл вылечит тебя, Квазимодо, обязательно попрошу, — Скотт осторожно протянул руку и взял ладонь Рейеса в свою.

Сердце Рейеса пропустило удар. Скотт держал руку Рейеса бережно, не решаясь взглянуть ему в глаза, и румянец на щеках был виден даже в слабом свете изолятора. Рейес еще никогда не чувствовал себя более счастливым. Они словно были одни, не обращая внимания на приглушенные разговоры сокамерников, и Рейес обхватил его пальцы в ответ, чувствуя, как лицо тоже начало гореть от прилива крови, а щека противно заныла.

Раньше он все время переживал, что о нем скажут или подумают другие. На этот раз ему было плевать, как они выглядели со стороны, держась за руки, и он спокойно и тихо ответил:

— Буду ждать с нетерпением.

Они почти не разговаривали. В изолятор приходили охранники в черной броне, приводя с собой еще и еще задержанных, и отправляли вниз. Все это время Илиас по сигналу включал для него связь, но ненадолго, чтобы их не раскрыли, а Рейес мог отдавать приказы по омни, оставаясь вне подозрений. Скотт, оперевшись локтями на колени, прикрывал его собой от посторонних глаз.

«Рейес, ты тут?» — засветилось окошко сообщения от Кимы.

«Да.»

«Я вытащу тебя в течении получаса. Видеозаписи охраны рядом с твоим блоком исчезли, и они не могут доказать, что уран принадлежал тебе. Элран тоже под подозрением, но она вовремя успела сбежать и скрывается. Они дали квоту на одного любого под залог, кроме Брэдли.»

«Вытащи Райдера. Пусть даст интервью. Создай ему образ страдающего героя и сделай намек на то, что Слоан собирает личную армию, чтобы захватить власть на Нексусе.»

«Так вот зачем ты позволил ей вооружать своих солдат.»

«Наших.»

Некоторое время экран молчал, пока Кима переваривала, кем именно Рейес собирался заменить Слоан.

«Я должна была догадаться, что ты не просто так заставил меня выйти из подполья.»

«Должна была. Лучше поздно, чем никогда, не правда ли?»

«А если я откажусь?»

«А ты откажешься?»

«...Нет.»

«Помогай Райдеру со всем, о чем он попросит. До связи.»

Рейес кивнул Илиасу, и сигнал пропал. Никто не заметил его короткой переписки, и он осторожно тронул Скотта за рукав. Пришла пора второй части плана, и нужно было лишь дать его участникам правильную мотивацию.

— Хочешь, чтобы Драк вернулся в лагерь?

Райдер нахмурился, но тут же кивнул.

— Конечно, хочу, о чем речь.

— Скоро за тобой придет Кима Доргун и вытащит тебя из камеры. Я выгадаю тебе время, но не слишком много. Нам понадобится помощь Сары.

— Моя сестра?

— Точнее, ее доступ к СЭМу. Кто-то стер видеозаписи наблюдения, единственный способ их восстановить — мощный суперкомпьютер.

— Сделаю все, что в моих силах, но, Рейес, ты бы о себе беспокоился. Тебя вышлют с планеты за подозрение в терроризме в ближайшие пару часов. И Августа на пару.

— Не вышлют, — они разговаривали довольно громко, и Август слушал их, повернув голову. Рейес встретился с ним глазами и подмигнул. — Брэдли, напомни мне, по каким причинам вывоз заключенных может быть отложен?

— Проблемы со здоровьем, — отозвался тот. — Насколько сильно ты хочешь размяться?

— На все, что ты способен, — Рейес повернулся к Райдеру, и тот поджал губы, идея ему явно не нравилась. — Как Кима тебя вытащит, напиши Карлайлу. Нам с Августом надо попасть именно под его присмотр. Сделаешь?

— Да.

— Эй, с нами тоже сработает? — внезапно подал голос кроган, который заведовал в поселке провизией. — Я тоже не хочу отправляться в этот гадюшник на Кадаре.

— И я!

Несколько заключенных поддержали его неровными голосами.

— Да не сейчас же! — успел крикнуть Август, а кроган уже схватил своего соседа и запустил им о защитный экран так, что Илиас на посту от резкого гулкого удара чуть не упал со стула.

— Это надо было говорить раньше, — вздохнул Скотт.

В следующий раз, после того, как Рейес неудачно моргнул, он оказался в больнице среди ярко-белых стен. Он лежал голый, укрытый по пояс простыней, половина лица, груди и правое бедро покрывала прохладная, словно силиконовая маска меди-геля. В голове царил туман. Он помнил, как несколько раз просыпался в палате, пока его осматривали и сканировали, но тогда не мог пошевелить даже пальцем.

Сейчас шевелиться и не хотелось. Он закрыл глаза, спрятавшись от яркого света и слушая приглушенные голоса в коридоре. Датчик на руке пикнул, передавая на станцию сигнал, что он очнулся.

Через пару минут дверь с пшиком открылась. Внутрь осторожно вошла Кима и присела на низкий стул рядом с его койкой. Прикосновение ее руки было чуть влажным и прохладным, настоящее благословение для разгоряченной от меди-геля кожи.

Он еле-еле сумел повернуть голову в ее сторону, и Кима не удержалась от смешка.

— Радуйся, ты пострадал не зря.

— Сколько я уже здесь? — хрипло пробормотал он.

— Сутки. Это был ужасный план.

— Действенный.

Кима покачала головой.

— Твой Райдер удивительно эффективный, когда у него есть конкретная цель. По его просьбе СЭМ частично восстановил видеозаписи возле твоего дома. Догадайся, кого мы там обнаружили? Фанатиков Фарах.

— Я думал, это Лангр, — нахмурился Рейес. — Видимо, его действительно просто кошки невзлюбили. Итак, Фарах решила отомстить за склад? Или… А-а. Сначала она пыталась стравить Тучанку и Продромос. Когда не получилось, она решила вовлечь еще и Аталанту за компанию, чтобы мы все друг друга поубивали. А я грешил на Слоан.

— Слоан тоже досталось за превышение полномочий.

Кима довольно улыбнулась, и Рейес с надеждой спросил:

— Скажи, что должность твоя.

— Должность моя.

Рейес слабо сжал ее руку, по его пальцам разошлось странное покалывание — видимо, это и было то самое электрополе. Поднявшись со стула, она наклонилась и трогательно боднула лбом его лоб. Рейес знал этот жест ангара, символизирующий личную глубокую привязанность.

— Спасибо, Рейес. Я и мой народ у тебя в долгу.

И почему его все вечно благодарят за эгоистичные поступки? Он ведь сделал это не ради ее народа, а для себя. Для того, чтобы жизнь на Эосе была комфортнее. Чтобы распри высшего звена больше не касались обычных граждан, потому что его уже откровенно тошнило от дерьма «я начальник, и я тут решаю, кто прав, а кто виноват».

Улыбаясь, как должна бы, наверное, улыбаться любящая мать, Кима неохотно отстранилась.

— Я знаю, что ты скажешь, и все же твое доверие — ценный дар для меня. После кеттов я уже не думала, что где-то существует дружественная нам раса. Мы очень долго были одни, Рейес. Мы завидуем вам и вашему единству. Фарах пыталась разрушить ваш союз и не преуспела. Вместе мы будем еще сильнее.

— Кстати, что с ней стало?

— Райдеры нашли след, ведущий в пещеры неподалеку от лагеря поселенцев, и окончательно решили эту проблему.

— Сара помогла ему не только с видеозаписями? Как интересно.

— Семья становится сплоченней перед лицом опасности. В этом мы с вами похожи.

Вот только у Рейеса не было семьи. Только суррогатная, которая сожрет его, когда он выйдет из больницы. Черт. Рейес досадливо простонал, прикрывая глаза.

— Я оставлю тебя отдыхать. Остальные новости подождут.

— Присмотри за клубом, пожалуйста, в мое отсутствие. Сегодня…

— «Алый вечер» отменен на эту неделю. Кеш решила пересмотреть участие в нем только кроганов, несколько ангара вызвались участвовать в мероприятии в следующий раз.

— Отлично. Они решили превратить «Последнее желание» в клуб знакомств? — недовольно проворчал Рейес, скривившись.

— Не делай вид, что ты за них не рад. Ну, или хотя бы не рад за успехи своего Райдера. Он теперь легендарная личность, которая может решить любую проблему на Эосе и за его пределами. Ты добился, чего хотел.

Райдеру нужно было лишь немного поддержки, чуть-чуть удачи и один разочарованный в жизни бывший пилот на подстраховке.

— Точно. Ты права. Не о чем больше и мечтать.

Кима услышала в его голосе сарказм, но не стала спорить.

— Ярких звезд, Рейес.

Странное пожелание. С Продромоса ведь даже не видно ни одной.

Рейес вышел через сутки под вечер с уложенной в лангету левой рукой. Город шумел как улей, народ был еще взбудоражен недавними скандалами, и из каждого угла доносились красочные истории о том, как военные врывались в чужие дома, и теперь многие были заняты составлением официальных жалоб или ремонтом.

Он помнил, как точно так же шел по родному городу, и люди плакали, всхлипывали, рыдали беззвучно, на каждом втором доме висели черные ленты, а половина взрослого населения сидела в каталажках и тюрьмах в качестве заложников. Продромос еще легко отделался.

Война всегда приходит внезапно, даже если ты думал, что готов к ней в любой момент.

Рейес дошел до офиса Эл, и саларианка махнула ему рукой через стекло офиса. Он был рад, что обвинения с нее были сняты, и она вернулась к обычной жизни. Ему не хотелось искать другую квартиру только потому, что ее офис выкупит какой-то незнакомый делец. Конечно, Рейес мог выкупить офис сам, но брать на себя новую головную боль в виде еще одного бизнеса — увольте. Он и так замахнулся на кусок, который до сих пор пытался переварить.

Дверь была не заперта: ее взламывали не большие умельцы простой как таран электронной программой, которая перегрузила все системы. Неудивительно, что дверь заклинило на полпути, и он протиснулся в темноту квартиры, сразу почувствовав старый запах горелой шерсти.

Рейес огляделся с усталым вздохом: все шкафы были раскрыты, кровать перевернута, видимо, в поисках запрещенного урана (конечно, где ему еще хранить взрывчатые вещества), кухня в полном беспорядке, холодильник выпотрошен, а жалюзи на окнах сломаны. Ни одна пушистая животина не вышла его встретить, и Рейеса все больше мучили мрачные предчувствия. Он зашел в ванну, где запах гари был самый сильный, и черное пятно на полу заставило его замереть.

Видимо, у солдат, обыскивающих квартиру, лопнуло терпение, и один из них выстрелил в кота. По останкам, которые не превратились в черный прах, Рейес узнал Мистера Твинкла. Он провел пальцами по пятну: пол деформировался от высокой температуры, оставив подпаленный, вздувшийся пузырями пластик.

Сзади послышался шум, и Рейес среагировал мгновенно, наставив здоровой рукой пистолет на незваного гостя. Это была Тонна, всклокоченная, с грязной свалявшейся шерстью. Не понимая, что ей угрожали, она ткнулась мордой в пистолет. В груди Рейеса что-то оборвалось, и он отложил оружие, чтобы подтянуть кошку ближе, зарываясь пальцами в шерсть.

Обычно она была более разговорчива, но сейчас молча без устали потиралась о его руку, колено, толкаясь ему в бедро и бодая, а потом издала настолько громкое мурчание, которого он никогда от нее не слышал. Звук вышел не успокаивающий, а скорее беспокойный и отчаянный, Тонна никак не могла насытиться его лаской и не перестала, даже когда он поднял ее, устроив на груди, как маленького ребенка.

Видимо, кошки выбрались из квартиры сразу после обыска, чувствуя, что их дом перестал быть безопасным. Рейес хотел извиниться перед Тонной, но в этом не было никакого толка, не так ли? Ей плевать на его умение заговаривать зубы, она все равно не поймет ни слова.

Он вышел из ванны и как раз услышал, как кто-то тяжело и медленно поднимался по лестнице. В открытую щель показалась сначала темная макушка, а затем и весь Скотт Райдер, который с усталым видом держался за поручень.

— Смотрю, солдаты Лангра немного увлеклись.

У Рейеса не было настроения шутить, потому он развернулся и прошел на кухню, чтобы найти пакет с кошачьей едой.

— Можно сказать и так.

— Где остальные? — Скотт протиснулся в квартиру и огляделся.

— Полагаю, где-то на улице. Может, еще вернутся, а может, и нет, — он сгрузил Тонну на стол, чтобы освободить руку и заняться поиском еды и посуды.

— Чем воняет? У тебя был пожар?

Рейес не ответил, достав металлическую крышку с пола, и насыпал из кулька сухой корм. Обычные люди, когда заводили животных, встраивали аппарат с автоматической кормежкой, ему же хотелось, чтобы он был нужен своим животным, чтобы они зависели от него. Его эгоизм сослужил им дурную службу.

Скотт прошел в ванну в поисках запаха, и Рейес услышал его удивленное «ох». Действительно, что тут еще скажешь?

Тонна быстро начала есть, хрустя подушечками, постоянно оглядываясь и настороженно возвращаясь к миске, только когда Рейес гладил ее по загривку. Еще нескоро она почувствует себя в безопасности. Может, стоило отдать ее другим хозяевам?

— Лангр ублюдок, — глухо произнес Скотт. — Надо было вломить ему, когда его арестовывали.

Рейес не стал спрашивать, какой вердикт вынесли турианцу. Отправят его на Кадару или отпустят — не имело значения. Рейес достанет его везде, по своим каналам, и никого вмешивать в свою личную месть он не станет. Эта мысль позволила ему взять себя в руки.

— Как прошло общение с властями?

Его вопрос, казалось, заставил Райдера растерять половину своей ярости.

— Не уверен, что сейчас лучший момент для разговора.

— Мне нужно сделать несколько распоряжений, чтобы здесь убрались, а потом я свободен.

— Хочешь, я могу взять ее к себе? В лагере кошку долго не продержишь, но на день-другой я смогу за ней присмотреть, — Скотт кивнул на Тонну, спрятав руки в карманы.

Только сейчас Рейес заметил, что Райдер стоял на расстоянии, не пытался подойти, в его плечах поселилось странное напряжение. Чудесно, только этого ему не хватало.

— Буду весьма благодарен. Я подъеду, как освобожусь.

Обычно люди судили по тому, как и что ты говорил. Рейес судил по тому, о чем окружающие старались умолчать. Скотт был слишком хорошо воспитан, и, казалось бы, от него стоило ждать как минимум приглашения остаться на ночь, пока в его квартире наводится порядок. Скотт не предложил.

Более того, Рейес знал этот взгляд. Взгляд человека, который потерял к нему доверие. Сколько он видел таких за свою жизнь, не пересчитать. У него было столько секретов, что не стоит и гадать, какой из них открылся, а будь Скотт жестче и практичнее, он бы воспользовался моментом, чтобы добиться от Рейеса правды. Райдер дал ему время, чтобы подготовиться. Как благородно.

Дождавшись, пока Скотт уйдет с кошкой и пакетом еды, Рейес сухо фыркнул. А вот он быть благородным не собирается.

К лагерю кроганов он приехал во всеоружии. С виду еще более уставший, с лангетой, Рейес нетвердой походкой спустился по бесконечным лестницам вглубь коридоров и остановился возле двери Райдера. Несмотря на то, что у него были коды на доступ, он сделал запрос, и Скотт открыл дверь.

Этот танец из неуверенности, недоверия и осторожных слов Рейес вел так часто, что уже даже не чувствовал, как привычная маска встает на место. А вот Скотт не привык: он впустил Рейеса и предложил ему чай, открыто показывая каждым своим движением, что не знает с чего начать.

— Ты хотел поговорить, — напомнил ему Рейес, не облегчая ситуацию.

— Я видел твое досье.

Если Скотт ожидал, что его фраза вызовет хоть какую-то реакцию, он просчитался. В наступившем молчании по каменному полу пробежала Тонна, махая хвостом из стороны в сторону.

— Я не собирался на тебя копать, это Сара.

Однажды Рейесу придется объяснить мальчику, что не стоит начинать беседу с оправданий. Он спокойно смотрел на Скотта, и тот неловко потер шею и сел на барный стул на другом конце комнаты.

— Понимаю ее интерес. Если бы у меня были братья и сестры, я бы тоже беспокоился, с кем они общаются.

Скотт тяжело вздохнул.

— Я не собирался лезть в твою жизнь, я надеялся, что у нас еще есть время, и ты расскажешь, как будешь готов. Тем более, что Анхурское восстание явно та еще история, которой не поделишься за ужином.

— Смотря какой ужин и насколько хочешь испортить людям аппетит.

— Полагаю, что так, — Райдер нервно облизнул губы, пытаясь найти подходящие слова. — Я хочу сказать, что понимаю твои методы и почему ты не сказал, для чего помогаешь мне, Кеш, кроганам и остальным. Мне самому не нравилось, в каком положении оказались ангара, без прав и без защиты, вынужденные жить в наших городах, но на планетах, которые раньше принадлежали им.

— Ты думаешь, что я делал все это, чтобы помочь ангара?

Скотт растерянно на него уставился.

— Нет?

Стоило Рейесу сесть в кресло, как Тонна запрыгнула к нему на колени, обнюхала руку и устроилась уютным комком. Он тут же запустил пальцы в ее шерсть.

— Нет.

— Тогда зачем?

Спрашивать в лоб для Рейеса было буквально моветоном, и он коротко низко рассмеялся.

— А ты как думаешь?

Иногда он забывал, как еще молод Райдер. Как молоды большинство, кто отправился на Андромеду, мечтая о Новом мире. А потом все удивлялись, почему Новый так похож на Старый.

— Что случилось бы, если бы Драка Накмора отправили на Кадару? — задал он наводящий вопрос.

— Восстание кроганов, — без запинки ответил Скотт, прекрасно зная их нрав. — Хаос. Нападения на мирных граждан. Чего можно было избежать, если бы Фарах Носкос и ее подельников нашли раньше.

— Ты думаешь, дело в Фарах? Думаешь, после ее смерти ксенофобия магическим образом исчезнет из умов ангара? На ее место рано или поздно придет другой лидер и снова попытается очистить Андромеду от враждебных рас. Проблема была и есть в неравномерном распределении власти, но сама власть не способна увидеть это. Так начинается гражданская война. Она уже началась, когда Эфру отстранили от решения судьбы его собственного народа, проживающего в колонии.

Скотт некоторое время переваривал его слова, а затем тяжело вздохнул.

— Я так понимаю, что высшее звено занято больше исчезновениями Первопроходцев, чем внутренней политикой. Тут уж ничего не поделаешь.

— Напомню, что в Млечном Пути у нас была война с гетами, но это не помешало двум большим корпорациям батарианцев и людей на Амуне решить все между собой и за одну ночь объявить рабами большую часть населения системы. Если бы их остановили раньше, можно было избежать многомиллионных смертей. Я не собираюсь смотреть, как все, чего мы добились здесь, разваливается у меня на глазах.

Он пел красиво, и будь Скотт чуточку искушеннее в политических вопросах, где нельзя было существовать, не замарав руки, он бы задал правильные вопросы: «Почему именно ты решаешь за всех?», «Сколькими ты пожертвовал, чтобы добиться своей цели?», «Ты умнее и достойнее остальных?». И Рейесу пришлось бы ответить:

«Я решил за них, потому что могу.»

«Я пожертвовал всем, включая жизнями самых близких друзей, чьи шесть тел засыпаны в каньоне.»

«Я не умнее и не достойнее остальных, я просто лучше играю в эти игры.»

«Я хочу свободную торговлю, развязанные руки и ни перед кем не отчитываться на своей территории, и чтобы Эос принадлежал мне.»

Скотт ожидаемо молчал, и Рейес видел, как на его лице отражалась внутренняя борьба совести и здравого смысла. Когда-то он мучился теми же сомнениями.

Рейес пошел на войну добровольцем. Верил в идеалы, в свободу и равенство. Верил, что повстанцы на стороне добра, и, когда все закончится, родная система будет процветать. Война кончилась через два года, и оказалось, что лидеры повстанцев — точно такие же воры и ублюдки, как и те, кто заварил всю кашу, устроив натуральное рабство для своих служащих. Восемьдесят процентов населения стало жить за чертой бедности. Власть — в руках мелких дельцов, которые даже о починке заводов не могли договориться, чтобы начать добычу ресурсов. Одна из самых богатейших систем превратилась в руины. Рейес выучил свой урок.

— Итак, с моими мотивами мы разобрались, однако что-то мне подсказывает, что тебя мало волнует высокая политика.

Скотт поднял на него глаза. Он никогда не отступал перед трудностями. Как Сара. Как все Райдеры, которых встречал Рейес. Это ему и нравилось в их семействе.

— Ты специально организовал нашу встречу в тюрьме?

— Я рад, что ты настолько веришь в мои тактические способности, — Рейес расплылся в улыбке и покачал головой. — Нет. Это была чистая случайность.

— Что насчет миссии с Драком? Что бы ты делал, если бы я отказался участвовать?

У Рейеса были мысли подтолкнуть Элран и ее амбиции к более высокому посту, однако она не могла сравниться с шекспировскими страстями Райдеров. Скотт был идеальным кандидатом.

— Но ты не отказался.

— Ты умеешь мотивировать, в этом тебе не откажешь, — пожал плечами Скотт, и Рейес довольно откинулся на спинку кресла. — Тебе пригодились пропуски? Или у тебя был свой к тому времени?

— Я помогал строить Продромос, Скотт. Я знаю тысячи способов пробраться в город незамеченным.

Некоторое время они молчали, и по мрачнеющему лицу Райдера было видно, что они наконец подходят к сути.

— Один момент я не понимаю, — Скотт устало провел рукой по лицу. — Зачем… — он тяжело вздохнул.

— М?

— Зачем ты слушал мое нытье? Зачем позволил думать, что между нами что-то есть? Это все часть твоего плана? Дополнительная мотивация?

— Неправильные вопросы, — тихо заметил Рейес, ссаживая Тонну с колен и медленно поднимаясь.

— Неужели? — зло заметил Скотт. — Тогда просвети меня, какой правильный.

У мальчишки, скорее всего, нет опыта в эмоциональном шантаже. Плевать. Плевать вдвойне, потому что Рейес — не хороший парень, он не дает вторых шансов, он не носится со слабаками, он не открывает свою душу миру. Или Скотт смирится с этим и примет его таким, какой он есть, или они вернутся на стадию союзников и не более того.

Черт возьми, как он хотел избежать второго варианта.

Рейес сократил расстояние между ними. Под его взглядом глаза Скотта потемнели, а дыхание стало глубже. Возможно, тот даже не понимал, как реагирует на Рейеса, на его близость: нервно облизнул губы, чуть выпрямился и положил руку на стол, готовый встать в любой момент. Рейес положил свою ладонь поверх и наклонился ближе, к самому уху, с темным злорадством заметив, что Райдер на долю секунды задержал дыхание.

Рейес был образцовым джентльменом. Он был им долгое, очень долгое время, но не по доброте душевной, а пока это служило его цели. Пришло время играть грязно.

— Правильный вопрос, — он сделал четко рассчитанную паузу, чтобы Скотт превратился в сплошной слух, пока Рейес жадно вдыхал его запах, — почему я не втрахал твои мозги в матрас, когда ты воспользовался мной, думая, что я сплю.

Рейес резко наклонился к его губам, чтобы смять их в жадном, глубоком поцелуе, но в последний момент замер в считанных дюймах. Скотт должен был прочувствовать и увидеть: как Рейес смотрит на него, как тяжело дышит, удерживаясь на последних остатках самоконтроля, как они оба этого хотят. И никакая политика здесь ни при чем.

Медленно отодвинувшись, Рейес выпрямился. После теплого дыхания Скотта воздух, касающийся лица, казался прохладным.

— Не строй из себя жертву, Скотт, ты знаешь ответ, — он вежливо кивнул, мягко улыбнувшись на прощанье. — Доброй ночи.

Он вышел из квартиры, сжимая здоровую руку в кулак.


	3. Кислое горе

Сегодня впервые за долгое время пошел дождь.

Рейес подошел к краю балкона, где Кима уже ждала его, опираясь на перила. Она была одета в искусно вышитую робу с высоким воротником, голубой цвет оттенял нежно-розовую кожу, придавая ей перламутровый отблеск. Рейес прошелся взглядом по тяжелой ткани и остановился на блестящей брошке, которой Кима заколола воротник — та была округлой, с выпуклым мутным камнем, похожим на кошачий глаз.

— Ты как волшебное видение. Никогда не видел праздничные одежды ангара.

— Как помнишь, не было повода праздновать, — с достоинством отозвалась она, легко улыбнувшись.

Рейес протянул ей один из бокалов.

— Будем надеяться, что это первый повод из многих.

Они приподняли бокалы, салютуя, и, после глотка, Рейес почувствовал, как скотч согрел его изнутри.

— Скажи, когда ты позволил кроганам прийти в первый раз, ты знал, что «Алый вечер» превратится в это?

Рейес задумчиво посмотрел вниз, на гостей, размышляя над вопросом.

После отправки Слоан и команды Лангра на Кадару, три поселения Эоса создали единый Совет, куда теперь входили Август Брэдли, Кеш Накмор и Кима Доргун. Служба Безопасности Эоса теперь патрулировала всю планету, а не только Продромос, кончились распри, а клуб знакомств для кроганов плавно эволюционировал в вечер, когда в «Последнее желание» стала стекаться вся элита командного состава. Для начала просто для престижа: чтобы показать, как управленцы заботятся о нуждах обычных граждан после недавнего скандала. Им позарез требовалось вернуть одобрение народа, особенно в час, когда тайна с похищениями Первопроходцев вышла наружу.

Сегодня даже Эддисон прилетела с Нексуса. Она и несколько ее подчиненных заняли отдельный стол, не стремясь общаться с остальными больше необходимого.

— Я знал, что в сотрудничестве с лагерем есть потенциал.

— А если бы ничего не получилось?

— Политика — это долгая игра с не всегда предсказуемыми последствиями и существенной долей риска, моя дорогая.

Кима вздохнула, встав с ним плечом к плечу.

— Совершенно не похоже на праздники нашего народа.

— В хорошем или плохом смысле? — уточнил Рейес с любопытством.

— Я еще не решила.

Мелькнула белая с голубыми полосками форма Инициативы, и Рейес мгновенно перестал видеть что-либо, кроме Скотта: тот был гладко выбрит, с зачесанными волосами и вежливой улыбкой, направленной на двух саларианцев. Рейес знал обоих — торгаши, неожиданно выбившиеся на рынок металлов с добычей бериллия. За ними стояла мутная история с предыдущим хозяином шахт, который по неизвестной причине упал с платформы месторождения и разбился насмерть, после чего братья Сворт выкупили добычу.

Скотт не стал бы связываться с ними для себя, значит, ему поручила Кеш от лица лагеря. Ох и заломят они ему цену.

От разглядывания их столика его отвлек смешок над ухом. Его интерес не остался незамеченным, и Кима прислонилась ближе, чтобы он расслышал ее заговорщический шепот:

— Как продвигаются дела с Райдером?

Рейес пожал плечами: ему нечего было ответить. С последнего тет-а-тет они почти не разговаривали, Тонна все еще жила в лагере, и ни один из них не поднимал тему ее возвращения к Рейесу, будто оба цеплялись за последний повод увидеться, когда напряжение в городе спадет. Несколько раз они сталкивались на Продромосе: Скотт делал вид, что занят делами, а Рейес не настаивал на своей компании, снова вернувшись в роль идеального кавалера, не показывая ни словом, ни взглядом свое нетерпение и досаду.

За одним исключением.

На заседание Нового Совета пригласили не только главы поселений, но и частных предпринимателей, под чьим контролем шла основная торговля. Наконец, пришло время договориться о путях, которые бы патрулировались солдатами на случай нападения диких зверей или обнаглевших наемников. За круглым столом Скотт оказался ровно напротив, и, воспользовавшись моментом, Рейес беззастенчиво пялился на него весь вечер.

Без пошлости, без медленных, провокационных облизываний или чего-либо подобного, просто он очень внимательно слушал, что Райдер говорит, и отвечал, будто никого больше не было рядом. Скотт старался не смотреть в его сторону, но пятна румянца на щеках и шее доказывали, что он остался не таким уж безучастным.

Когда Райдер извинился и ушел в туалет, Рейес последовал за ним, про себя злорадно ухмыляясь. Он справил нужду, подошел к Скотту возле раковины и, смотря только перед собой, сполоснул руки. Все это время Райдер следил за ним в зеркало, будто ожидая нападения.

— Все в порядке? — безупречно вежливо спросил Рейес, подставив руки под дезинфицирующий сканер.

— Нормально, — словно очнувшись, Скотт закрыл кран, из которого все это время бежала вода. Напряжение между ними можно было ощутить легким покалыванием на коже. — А что?

— Ты кажешься рассеянным.

— С чего бы вдруг, — мрачно буркнул Райдер, стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом.

Рейес коротко рассмеялся. Справедливости ради, стоило отметить, что мальчишка страдал не один. Только сегодня Рейесу снилось, как в полной темноте чужой вес прижимает его тело к постели, руки собственнически оглаживают его бедра, а влажный, горячий член скользит между его ягодиц, дразня и возбуждая. Проснулся он в пустой постели и не в самом лучшем расположении духа.

Именно поэтому, когда Скотт подошел к сканеру, Рейес не подвинулся и оказался вплотную у него за спиной. Они стояли совсем близко: Рейес чувствовал запах его кожи и беззастенчиво рассматривал шею, где заканчивался воротник и начинались короткие волоски, пока Скотт излишне тщательно дезинфицировал руки, будто сражаясь с желанием повернуться к нему лицом.

Сканер пикнул последний раз, и снова настала тишина. Все еще неловко стоя вполоборота, Скотт сглотнул, и кадык дернулся вверх-вниз, просто умоляя, чтобы по нему прошлись языком. От тела Райдера исходило горячечное тепло, от которого самоконтроль Рейеса на секунду пошатнулся.

Оглушающе громко зашипела дверь, открываясь одному из членов Совета, и момент был разрушен.

— Почему ты просто не пригласишь его куда-нибудь? — спросила Кима, устроив локти на перила.

— Пригласил. Он сказал, что сообщит, когда освободится.

— Ох.

Они некоторое время молчали, разглядывая прибывающих гостей, разодетых как на гала-концерт или вручение кинонаград. Сверкали платья и парадные наряды иноземцев, официанты сновали между столиками с подносами, а кроганы, не привыкшие к столь большому количеству наблюдателей, кучковались у сцены. Пройдет еще много времени, пока они смогут чувствовать себя так же легко и непринужденно, как Кеш, которая с удивительной грацией проходила от стола к столу, благодаря присутствующих за поддержку. Ее вышитая роба цвета свернувшейся крови волочилась бы по земле, если бы не хвост, покачивающийся из стороны в сторону.

— И ты просто позволишь всему вот так закончиться?

— А что ты предлагаешь сделать?

— Рассказать ему о своих чувствах. Быть честным. Открыть свое сердце, — Кима заметила его издевательский оскал и покачала головой. — Понятно, ты собираешься мучить мальчика, пока он сам не падет к твоим ногам.

— Падать не обязательно. Мне хватит немного его инициативы.

— Однажды твои игры выйдут тебе боком.

Рейес перестал улыбаться, снова найдя взглядом Скотта и братьев Сворт.

— Твое предупреждение пришло с опозданием.

Он почувствовал руку на своем плече.

— Киан был бы рад, что клуб назван в его честь.

— Он был бы больше рад, если бы остался в живых, чтобы оценить мой широкий жест, — спокойно ответил Рейес.

— Его смерть вышла настоящим потрясением для всех нас.

Рейес еле удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Какое может быть потрясение? Люди умирали если не каждый день, то все равно довольно часто, просто здесь одной из причин послужила собственная недальновидность Рейеса. Ладно, и жадность. Он решил провести сделку вне города: Киан полетел с лучшей командой, чтобы встретиться с заказчиком, но даже лучшие из лучших попадают в западню. Если бы Рейес провел обмен в городе, пришлось бы платить за молчание охране. Что теперь сокрушаться: тело Киана распылила по ветру мусорная машина.

Кима считала, что Рейес боится повторения истории, но все было гораздо проще. Он просто не собирался нести двойную ответственность, принимая решения за Райдера, и, раз уж он прошел свою половину пути, Скотт должен пройти свою. Или не стоило начинать вовсе.

— Не обольщайся, милая, мои сомнения не связаны с затяжным горем.

Скорее, с тем, что если их со Скоттом отношения не выгорят, то Рейес потеряет не только любовный интерес, но и очень важную фигуру в игре. Кима ничего не ответила, явно зная, что дальше он будет только отшучиваться, избегая щекотливой темы. Рейес допил скотч одним глотком и выпрямился.

— Делегация ангара скоро прибудет.

— И ты прекрасно справишься без меня, — его взгляд с намеком прошелся по ее фигуре. Наряд был выбран специально для посланников Эфры, которые уже давно не видели подобной роскоши.

— А ты?

— Следуя твоему совету, пойду открывать сердца.

— Уверена, что я не это сказала, — несмотря на суровый тон, она еще раз отсалютовала ему бокалом. — Наслаждайся вечером, Рейес.

— Не сомневайся.

 

Сделки под его крышей, где везде была понатыкана прослушка и видеокамеры? Рейес мог поздравить себя с настоящим успехом. Теперь не он охотился за информацией, данные сами плыли в его руки. Небо и земля по сравнению с тем, как он начал, подложив жучок в апартаменты Первопроходца. Несмотря на риск, его ставка выиграла. И не последнюю роль сыграл Скотт, которому сейчас явно требовалась помощь.

Судя по всему, сделка зашла в тупик. Райдер сидел, откинувшись на спинку дивана и сжав губы в тонкую линию. Саларианцы довольно переглядывались и молчали, ожидая его решения. Самое время прийти на помощь. Рейес заказал бутылку бренди с бара и с широкой улыбкой приблизился к их столику.

— Добрый вечер, господа. Рейес Видал, владелец.

Скотт тяжело вздохнул, устроив руки на груди в защитном жесте. Очевидно, он не хотел вмешательства, но сделать ничего не мог.

— Надеюсь, еда и выпивка пришлась вам по вкусу?

— По высшему разряду, мистер Видал, — ответил один из братьев. — Быть может, слишком много народу, но мы не жалуемся. Будущее кроганов волнует всех нас, особенно учитывая, какую роль наш народ принял в их судьбе.

— Приятно слышать. Тогда вы не будете против, если я ненадолго заберу Райдера? Оказалось, он совершенно незаменим по вопросам, касающимся лагеря, — прежде чем саларианцы успели ответить, Рейес подозвал официанта с подготовленной бутылкой. — А пока я надеюсь, что вы примете небольшой подарок, чтобы скрасить минуты ожидания.

Братья снова переглянулись, пытаясь скрыть довольные ухмылки, пока Скотт нетерпеливо поднялся с дивана. Неожиданно послушно он последовал за Рейесом за барную стойку в подсобку, скрытую в темноте, где они не рисковали быть услышанными.

— Ну? — тень скрыла лицо Скотта наполовину. — Что с кроганами?

— Ничего, — Рейес встал рядом, опираясь на стопку ящиков. — Просто повод, чтобы вытащить тебя из-за стола.

Райдер напрягся, хмуро сведя брови.

— Зачем?

— Дай угадаю: те два джентльмена весь вечер рассказывают тебе, как тяжело доставить бериллий на Эос, какие опасности ждут курьеров и челноки, какие огромные затраты и как им тяжело на рынке, за что заломили заоблачную цену. Я прав?

— Возможно, — неохотно признал тот.

— Откажись от сделки.

— Что? — Скотт отпрянул. — Ты в своем уме? Без сделки лагерь просто не может строиться, все основные несущие конструкции из бериллия. Пещеры надо укреплять, чтобы толчки из-за добычи газа не разрушили внутренние помещения. Каждый день кроганы рискуют быть погребены под тоннами камня. Ты сам видел.

— Видел. И все еще говорю, откажись от сделки.

— Не думал, что ты решишь воспользоваться мной так скоро, — несмотря на усмешку, в голосе Райдера прозвучало разочарование. — Ты хочешь бериллий для себя?

— Нет.

— Для Кимы?

— Нет, — Рейес еле сдерживался, чтобы не улыбаться до ушей как идиот, рассматривая Скотта вблизи. Губы Скотта были обкусаны, покраснели и припухли — ходячее искушение.

— Тогда зачем? — окончательно растерялся Райдер.

— Они добывают бериллий с шахт на астероиде в этой же звездной системе. Куда можно доставить груз с наименьшими затратами? При том, что в других системах есть свои шахты и те, кто их разрабатывает.

— Только на Эос.

— Это нас оставляет с тремя основными закупщиками: лагерь, Аталанта и Продромос. Так?

— К чему ты ведешь?

На попытки Скотта звучать угрожающе Рейес, не удержавшись, коротко и низко рассмеялся.

— Кима закупать не будет. Август — тоже.

— Почему?

Рейес приблизился к нему, едва задев щекой его щеку, и заговорщически прошептал:

— Потому что я их очень вежливо попрошу.

Скотт задержал дыхание, и ему понадобилась добрая пара секунд, чтобы осознать слова Рейеса.

— Во что ты меня втягиваешь?! — возмущенно прошептал он, чуть отклонив голову, чтобы они не соприкоснулись носами.

— Во что-то, в чем ты захочешь поучаствовать, — Рейес понизил голос и, зажав его возле полки в ловушке из рук, прижался низом живота к бедру Скотта, который все еще стоял к нему полубоком.

Райдер уставился на него с подозрением, явно догадываясь, что их разговор велся не совсем о сделке с бериллием. Или не только о ней. Что было абсолютной правдой. Рейес как раз раздумывал, как бы повернуть парня к себе спиной и с намеком качнуть бедрами, чтобы тот ощутил его неподдельный интерес.

— Рейес, — предупреждающе произнес Скотт, будто прочитав его мысли.

От хриплого, низкого голоса Райдера у святого встанет. Рейес не удержался, нежно коснулся того пальцами под подбородком и повернул голову в сторону столиков. Аккуратное ухо оказалось прямо перед глазами: изящная ушная раковина с мягкой мочкой, в которую захотелось впиться зубами. Рейес прошептал:

— Ты откажешься от сделки по причине нехватки финансирования. Они расстроятся, но скоро придут к Августу. Там их тоже ждет от ворот поворот, как и от Кимы. Как только они поймут, что закупщиков больше поблизости нет, они снова придут к тебе. Сами. И тогда ты сможешь назвать любую цену, даже самую, — Рейес открыл рот и жарко выдохнул ему в шею, из-за чего Скотта пробрала ощутимая дрожь, — безобразно, — с каждым словом он почти касался его шеи, — возмутительно, — их дыхание стало глубже и тише, — низкую.

— Это, — Скотт сглотнул пересохшим горлом, — монополия на цены.

Рейес позволил себе короткий смешок. А ради чего еще ему разводить всю эту канитель с перестановками в кадрах на Продромосе?

— Именно.

— Ты собираешься контролировать не только бериллий, — Скотт повернулся, нахмурившись еще сильнее. — А все поставки и добычу. Ты будешь указывать, кто будет иметь прибыль, а кто нет. У кого будут кредиты, а кто останется с носом. Так поступают только бесчестные люди.

Рейес медленно приподнял бедра и потерся о ногу Скотта, так что тот потерял дар речи, уставившись вниз, на место, где их тела соединялись. Даже сквозь синтетическую кожу штанов Рейес чувствовал жар тела Райдера.

— А я, по-твоему, сейчас выгляжу хорошим?

Скотт нервно рассмеялся и, ненадолго зажмурившись, громко вздохнул.

— Не сейчас, нет.

— Раньше? — спросил Рейес.

У него кончики пальцев покалывало от желания коснуться, и он крепче сжал полку. Близость Скотта опьяняла.

Райдер не ответил, будто впав в транс. В темноте не было отчетливо видно его лица, однако, словно провоцируя, он смочил языком пересохшие губы, и они заманчиво заблестели от слюны. Рейес про себя чертыхнулся, его терпение было на исходе. Единственное, что его останавливало от немедленных действий, так это официанты, которые в любой момент могли прийти в подсобку и застать их в очень двусмысленной позе.

Он ласково провел пальцами по виску Скотта, убрав короткую прядь со лба, и сделал шаг назад.

— Тебе пора. Мы же не хотим вызвать подозрений.

На этот раз Райдеру понадобилась добрая пара минут, чтобы вернуться в реальность. Он казался таким откровенно разочарованным, что Рейес не удержался от смешка.

— Мое приглашение на ужин все еще в силе, Райдер. Дай знать, если найдешь немного своего драгоценного времени.

И если он и добавил немного яда в слова, то только потому, что очень не любил, когда его заставляли ждать. Красный от смущения Скотт кивнул и поспешил к столику, вытирая шею и будто пытаясь стереть ощущение чужого дыхания.

 

Остаток вечера прошел без происшествий, а к трем часам ночи остались лишь самые упорные и пьяные посетители. Раздав последние поручения, Рейес поднялся к себе, чтобы посмотреть данные по выручке и видеозаписи хотя бы с некоторых столиков. Иногда актуальность подслушанного укладывалась в несколько часов, а дальше не имела никакой пользы, и Рейес не хотел пропустить чего-нибудь действительно важного.

Он снял куртку, расположился на диване со стаканом виски и подключил к планшету гарнитуру в ухе. Недовольный голос Эддисон заполнил тишину.

Фостер не была дурой. Она чувствовала, что власть над планетой ускользает от Инициативы, и прилетела, чтобы лично взглянуть на расстановку сил. Ей было плевать на торговлю между поселениями, тем более на проблемы кроганов, которые, по ее мнению, раздули из мухи слона со своей рождаемостью. А уж их благополучие Эддисон волновало меньше всего. Много кроганов — много проблем, так что «Алый вечер» вызывал в ней лишь брезгливость и недоумение.

Что касалось Кимы и ее повышения, Эддисон была недовольно самим фактом, что все решилось без согласия высшего звена. Внутреннее голосование на Эосе? Неслыханная наглость, особенно для бывшей военной, которая строго уважала иерархию. Продромос просто не имел права распоряжаться своей судьбой самостоятельно, и теперь Эддисон нужно было назначить в город главного — не идиота Танна, — кто взял бы базу под железный контроль.

Рейес вздохнул. Политика напоминала ему битву с мифической Гидрой: отрубаешь одну голову, вырастает две, еще более злые. Но в этот раз Нексус не сможет игнорировать ангара, и у него уже созрел план, как принудить Эддисон к сотрудничеству. Во имя общего блага, конечно.

Свободным ухом он услышал, как дверь пиликнула, открываясь, и удивленно поднял голову. Пистолет с кобурой лежал рядом с курткой, но Рейес за ним не потянулся. По пальцам руки можно было пересчитать людей и иноземцев, у кого были коды доступа к его внутренним покоям.

Это был Скотт. И он был… в бешенстве.

— Чем могу быть полезен? — неуверенно улыбнулся Рейес, ставя видео на паузу и откладывая планшет.

Дыша, как разъяренный демон, Скотт несколько раз прошелся по комнате из угла в угол, затем замер возле бара, оперся на светящуюся стойку обеими руками и устало склонил голову.

— Сара… она просто, — Райдер оборвал себя на полуслове и провел рукой по лицу, — в общем, мне надо было срочно уйти куда-нибудь, чтобы не дай бог не придушить ее. Ты не против?

Рейес пожал плечами.

— Мой дом — твой дом. Располагайся.

— Работаешь? — казалось, Скотт пытался отвлечься на разговор. На хоть что-нибудь, пока вокруг его пальцев скакали еле видные голубые искры. — Извини, что помешал. Мне не стоило подниматься, я просто не знал, куда пойти, чтобы не нарваться на драку.

Если Скотт хотел спустить пар, Рейеса надо было только попросить. Он довольно осклабился.

— Наоборот, я с радостью сделаю перерыв. Налить что-нибудь?

— Нет, спасибо.

Осматриваясь вокруг и нервно отбивая пальцами по столу, Райдер был не в силах остановить свой взгляд на чем-то одном. На него было физически больно смотреть в таком состоянии: бледный, с хмурой складкой между бровей и несчастным взглядом. Учитывая, что он упомянул сестру, неудивительно: близкие люди иногда могли залезть под кожу хуже врага. Рейес похлопал диван рядом с собой.

— Присядь.

— Я тут ненадолго…

— Скотт.

Его строгий тон подействовал, Райдер приблизился и осторожно опустился на диван. Он явно не хотел говорить о том, что произошло, поэтому Рейес решил зайти с другого края, развернувшись к нему лицом и подогнув ногу, чтобы сесть удобнее. Удивительно, но возле открытых участков кожи Скотта беззвучно потрескивала биотика, прямо как электричество у ангара, и Рейес умирал от желания коснуться его. Однако все это требовало более деликатного подхода.

— Я думал, ты уже давно ушел.

— Надо было рассадить всех гостей по шаттлам, и эта обязанность осталась за мной, раз Кеш и Ворн, ну… — Скотт очаровательно смутился, румянец окрасил его щеки, и он махнул рукой, пытаясь обойти скользкую тему.

— Уехали поскорее заняться страстным кроганским сексом, ты хотел сказать. Ну, хотя бы одна пара точно осталась сегодня счастливой. Настоящий успех. Ты знал, что у кроганов две пары яичек?

Райдер неверяще уставился на него, неуверенно улыбаясь.

— Ты это к чему?

— Не знаю, — Рейес пожал плечами, — просто пришло в голову.

— Просто пришли в голову яйца кроганов?

— Зато понятно, почему они постоянно о них говорят. Я бы тоже говорил. Ты нет?

Скотт коротко рассмеялся, немного расслабившись. Откинувшись на спинку дивана, он тяжело вздохнул и будто сдулся, как воздушный шарик, голубые искры возле пальцев окончательно исчезли. Какое-то время они молчали.

Рейес смотрел на него, чувствуя, как что-то в груди тоскливо тянет. Ему хотелось быть ближе, коснуться его, чтобы Скотт сам хотел того же. Казалось, они оба подошли к тому рубежу, когда пришло время определиться, какие между ними будут отношения. По крайней мере, Рейес все для себя решил. Он был готов рискнуть всем, потому что выигрыш того стоил. Вопрос оставался за Скоттом, и насколько Рейесу хотелось подтолкнуть его к нужному выбору, к шансу для них двоих, настолько же он понимал, что любое вмешательство может только все испортить. Но это не мешало ему следить за Райдером голодным взглядом. Делая вид, что потягивается, Рейес выставил руку за спинку дивана и устроил ее ровно за Скоттом. Он никогда не умел играть честно, и, если и были границы дозволенного, Рейес собирался проверить их на прочность.

— Здорово сегодня поработали, — устало произнес тот.

— Не все такого мнения.

— Кто? — казалось, Скотт был искренне удивлен существованием личностей, которые были против Алого Вечера.

Но в политике всегда было так: что для одних процветание, для других — нарастающая угроза.

— Эддисон. Она не хочет, чтобы кроганы слишком плодились, пока у людей нет устойчивого положения в руководстве Инициативой. Она хочет численный перевес в будущем Правительстве.

Скотт раздраженно фыркнул, закатив глаза.

— Какого черта ей вообще надо? Целый вечер только и придиралась ко всем. Я бы посмотрел, как она бы решала проблему с кроганами.

— Никак. Она бы смотрела, как они вымирают.

— Чертова стерва...

Рейес положил ладонь Райдеру на основание шеи и сжал, надеясь, что его прикосновение сойдет за дружеское. Нет. Конечно, нет. Кого он обманывает? Его пальцы покалывало, словно тело Райдера испускало статическое электричество, как у ангара. Прикрыв глаза, Скотт подался к его ладони, и сердце Рейеса забилось чаще.

— Теперь колонией руководит Кима, так что не о чем волноваться. Эддисон не пойдет против колонии, учитывая шаткие отношения с Эфрой.

— Он настолько пугает Инициативу?

— Эфра пришел к власти в тяжелое для своего народа время, — все еще удерживая ладонь у Райдера на шее над легкой кофтой с низким воротом, Рейес медленно поглаживал его большим пальцем. Тот ощутимо расслабился, буквально на глазах съезжая ниже по дивану. — Суровые времена порождают суровых людей.

— Пришельцев, — поправил его Скотт, неловко улыбнувшись. А когда Рейес стал сильнее вдавливать пальцы в его шею, массируя затекшие мышцы, и прошелся по выпирающим позвонкам, чуть задев ногтями, у Райдера вырвался довольный вздох. Скотт тоже развернулся к нему лицом и склонил голову на спинку, чтобы Рейесу было удобнее и не пришлось тянуться через весь диван. Его глаза таинственно блестели, а улыбка стала мягче. Горло Рейеса сжалось.

О всех злодеях в фильмах твердили, что их еще можно спасти.

Рейесу не нужно было спасение. Сколько лет о нем говорили, что он неисправим, а кто с ним свяжется, рано или поздно из-за его жадности закончит жизнь в мусоросжигателе. Как Дагер. Как десятки до него. Это поле из костей может покрыть целую площадь. Его никогда не волновала его репутация. В конце концов, он ее заслужил. Он умел быть один и никогда не вкладывался в отношения с людьми больше, чем требовалось для бизнеса или пары приятных вечеров. Из-за Скотта он захотел чего-то большего, чего-то настоящего. Он чувствовал это «настоящее» всеми фибрами души. Это чувство нельзя было перепутать ни с чем: оно пробило его насквозь, до самого естества, как удар молнии, однако оно же и оживило его, заставило надеяться и верить, что все возможно, что есть другая жизнь.

Рейесу не нужно было спасение, но еще никогда он не думал, что ради кого-то он захочет стать лучше. Люди всегда любили других за то, как они заставляли их чувствовать, и Рейес чувствовал. Дни напролет будто ходил в куполе из эйфории, и ничто не могло его достать. Словно он настроился на волну, которую раньше не слышал. Мир не изменился, но Рейес — да.

И сейчас он хотел, отчаянно, до боли, передать хоть часть тепла и благодарности за это Скотту, которого будто выжали в вакуумной стиральной машине на Гиперионе. Чтобы он чувствовал себя целым, нужным и важным, даже если остальные от него отвернулись. Чтобы купол защищал и его, раз Рейес не мог сделать это сам.

Надвигающаяся угроза, исчезновение Первопроходцев, лагерь кроганов. Мир вокруг требовал от Скотта Райдера слишком многого, и потребует еще больше, не стоило и сомневаться. Однако трудности не обязательно было нести в одиночку, ведь Рейес готов прийти на помощь по первому зову. Только Скотт не просил о помощи. Никогда. Не для себя. Только под давлением извне или на грани отчаяния, и Рейесу оставалось лишь ждать.

Хотя бы это он умел. Ждать, ждать и еще раз ждать. Дни, недели, месяцы, долго, так долго, что ожидание становилось второй натурой, что невозможно было понять, когда наступит пора действовать, потому что всегда казалось, что время еще не пришло.

Лицо Скотта вдруг стало серьезнее, он вглядывался в Рейеса, будто что-то для себя взвешивал, молча. О чем он думал? О том, что ему не стоит находиться рядом с Рейесом? Что ему пора уходить и он не знает, как об этом сказать в их уютной тишине? Что Рейес — не тот человек, которому стоит доверять свое сердце? Определенно, не стоит.

Впервые он чувствовал такое странное, иссушающее бессилие. То, что могло быть между ними — не заслужить, не добиться силой, не украсть, не заставить…

Он не наивный, Рейес знал про отношения, когда не чурались подлых приемов, начиная с обмана каждый день, заканчивая принуждением, но он не хотел такого для себя. Потому они прошли через все это бесконечное, изматывающее ожидание. Скотт, чтобы узнать, что чувствует, чтобы успел созреть и принять взвешенное решение. Сам Рейес, потому что доверие никогда не давалось ему легко.

И теперь Рейес собирался принять выбор Скотта, как неизбежный рассвет солнца. Тот самый, который наступал каждый раз, когда его мир рушился.

Разглядывая Райдера, Рейес недобро улыбнулся своим мыслям. Все-таки, он вор и подлец, и, даже если ему откажут, он собирался кое-что взять у Скотта напоследок. Кое-что очень-очень ценное.

— Как ты? Больше не собираешься проломить стену моего клуба?

Райдер смущенно рассмеялся.

— Нет, не собираюсь. Иначе меня заберут в тюрьму, и окажется, что сестра напрасно ждала меня все это время. Как я могу такое допустить? — последнее он произнес с издевательским фырком, будто цитируя кого-то.

— Тогда тебе стоит не смотреть на меня так, а поспешить к ней, — предупредил Рейес, включив свой самый обворожительный и соблазнительный тон.

— Как я смотрю? — хмыкнул Скотт.

Рейес улыбнулся шире и, облизнувшись, произнес:

— Как будто хочешь, чтобы я тебя поцеловал.

Румянец на щеках Райдера вспыхнул с такой силой, что даже расцветил шею и кончики ушей. Он отвел взгляд и, кашлянув, попытался отстраниться, но Рейес ему не позволил, удержав за шею.

— С другой стороны, почему бы и нет? — продолжил он, наклонившись ближе.

Рейес зарылся в его волосы пальцами, чтобы плотнее обхватить за затылок, а затем поцеловал. Другого шанса могло и не быть, потому он постарался передать в этом поцелуе все: интерес первой встречи, быстро превратившийся в осторожное восхищение; как он наблюдал за Скоттом издали, все больше понимая, что на этот раз все всерьез, ведь сколько бы времени ни проходило, его чувства не становились слабее. Каждый раз, когда Райдер заходил в комнату, Рейес болезненно точно знал, где он находился, чувствовал его взгляд, будто тот имел вес, и не мог перестать думать о нем. Как наваждение, мысли о Скотте преследовали его каждые десять-двадцать секунд, и если вначале его пугала собственная одержимость, то теперь он будто скинул огромный груз, мысленно признав свои чувства.

Если любить Скотта Райдера означало отпустить его, Рейес это сделает, даже если это будет единственным правильным поступком за всю его жизнь. Даже если он будет мечтать о нем до самого последнего дня.

Их первый поцелуй предполагался быть легким, ненавязчивым, приманкой для будущего, чтобы оставить легкое послевкусие «чего-то большего», но Рейес сильно ошибся в расчетах. Скотт должен был его остановить. Даже если не в начале, после того, как удивленно простонал ему в губы, то хотя бы в середине, когда Рейес увлекся и стал притягивать Скотта все ближе и ближе, превращая поцелуй в откровенный секс.

Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Хуже того, он даже не попытался остановиться, когда стоило. Ощущение мягких, податливых губ Скотта, то, как он отвечал ему с не меньшей заинтересованностью, перехватывая инициативу и снова давая вести Рейесу, превратило его в какого-то нетерпеливого подростка, умирающего от желания. Голова была словно в горячке, сердце билось где-то в горле, а в низу живота мгновенно стало теплее.

Отстранившись на доли секунды, чтобы вдохнуть, он окинул Скотта коротким взглядом. Растрепанные волосы торчали в разные стороны, уши покраснели, щеки были покрыты еще более красными пятнами, а глаза блестели, огромные, как под наркотиками, черные из-за расширенных зрачков. Губы были влажными от слюны и припухли, Рейес зацеловал его так, что следы остались на подбородке и порозовела кожа вокруг. Теплая, гладкая кожа, которую Рейес покрыл поцелуями, а затем снова жадно и нетерпеливо накрыл губы Скотта.

До этого все происходило в тишине, но на этот раз Райдер издал довольный низкий стон, который отозвался у Рейеса где-то в члене горячим приливом. Казалось, это разрушило тишину, и он тоже одобрительно выдохнул ему в рот.

Рейес и сам не знал, как его вторая рука оказалась на груди у Скотта, но теперь он чувствовал быстрое биение его сердца, то, как от каждого вдоха и выдоха двигалась его грудная клетка, пока Рейес дышал вместе с ним. Вдыхал его запах и чувствовал вкус на языке: кисловатый фруктовый тон от алкогольного коктейля под приторно-сладкими феромонами, которые использовали кроганы.

Захваченный моментом, Райдер ослабел в его хватке, позволяя притягивать себя ближе и ближе, практически к Рейесу на колени. Он даже схватился за его плечи, будто совсем забыв, что может оттолкнуть его, что может дышать сам. Затуманенный разум Рейеса не подсказал ничего лучше, чем подхватить его за бедро и подтянуть к себе на колени, чтобы, наконец, прижаться к Райдеру всей грудью, мгновенно отбросив мысли о личном пространстве. Скотт был ему нужен здесь, сейчас, и чем ближе, тем лучше.

Именно эта нужда привела его к гладкой, открытой шее, куда Рейес влажно дышал, продолжая хаотично целовать Скотта.

Со стороны они наверняка представляли ту еще картину: Райдер у него на коленях, вцепившийся в его плечи и шею как в спасательный круг, и Рейес, как ненасытная ардат-якши, удерживавший его в кольце рук словно жертву, жадно глотающий чужие стоны. Ему было плевать. Все за пределами жара тела у него на коленях не имело сейчас никакого смысла.

Этого он и боялся, ведь так? Что полностью потеряет голову, стоит ему хоть раз попробовать вкус их близости. Что растворится в этом горячем мареве жажды, желания и голода, забыв обо всем. Но было уже поздно переживать. Скотт качнулся бедрами ему навстречу, потираясь и ища облегчения сквозь плотную ткань штанов, и Рейес громко, беззастенчиво простонал.

Поцелуи Скотта заставляли его вцепляться в него в ответ, жадными пальцами скользя по спине, плечам, мечтая добраться до обнаженного тела. Какой горячей была бы его кожа, какой гладкой, с сильными мышцами, выпирающими позвонками и лопатками. Было абсолютно невозможно остановиться сейчас, когда хотелось только больше всего — прикосновений, поцелуев, более глубоких и обстоятельных, чтобы Райдер держался за него сильнее, стонал громче, пытаясь соединиться с ним в районе паха, покачиваясь в чудесном ритме, пока низ живота сводила горячая тяжесть.

К сожалению, если они и забыли о мире вокруг, мир не забыл о них. Рейес не знал, сколько прошло времени, его разум будто помутился, но сквозь шум в ушах, биение пульса, звук сладких стонов Скотта и их учащенного дыхания он услышал входящий вызов на омни.

Вообще чудо, что его мозг еще соображал.

Рейес разочарованно и, наверное, впервые настолько искренне прорычал и, проклиная все на свете, отстранился. Какого гета кому-то что-то понадобилось? Скотт в трансе медленно открыл глаза, пытаясь перевести дух, и облизнулся.

— Что? — его голос был хриплым и не громче шепота.

— Твой омни.

Они вместе посмотрели на вспыхнувший экран, и Скотт, казалось, не сразу вспомнил, что тот означает. Он скривился, выдохнул:

— Да пошла она, — и притянул Рейеса в собственнический, довольно агрессивный поцелуй.

Не ожидав такого ответа, Рейес рассмеялся прямо ему в рот. Он нисколько не возражал, особенно когда кровь кипела в жилах. Пьяный от желания, он позволил уложить себя на диван, и Скотт склонился над ним, вытягиваясь вдоль и накрывая Рейеса приятной тяжестью и жаром своего тела.

Действительно, к гетам реальность. Даже если бы к нему сейчас явилась целая делегация ангара, он бы даже пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы освободиться от Райдера. Скотт поцеловал его еще раз, и еще, и еще, и Рейес позволял ему делать все, что тому вздумается, с восторгом принимая его энтузиазм.

Омни все еще надрывался входящим звонком — Сара быстро теряла терпение, и скоро они действительно могли ждать гостей. Скотт не обращал внимания, сосредоточившись на Рейесе, и тот был счастлив стать центром его вселенной хотя бы ненадолго.

Когда звонок пошел по новому кругу, Рейес рассмеялся — в теле все пузырилось от восторга как в бокале с шампанским. Скотт приподнял голову и, улыбаясь, снова спросил:

— Что?

Рейес ласково провел ладонью по его щеке, задержавшись на вспотевшей, разгоряченной коже и посмотрев на ореол из наэлектризованных волос. Кто бы знал, что когда Райдер возбуждался, то сам непроизвольно аккумулировал крошечные биотические заряды. От этого даже воздух вокруг них сейчас пах озоном.

— Как бы мне ни хотелось утащить тебя в свою постель на долгие недели, боюсь, лучше тебе выйти к ней на своих условиях. Или она попробует ворваться сюда через охрану.

— Я не виноват, просто зашел попрощаться, — произнес Скотт, делая невинные глаза, и Рейес непроизвольно засмотрелся на его красные, припухшие губы, умирая от желания снова его поцеловать.

— Ну, если это в твоем понимании «просто» попрощаться, то я действительно заинтригован, что ты понимаешь под полноценным прощанием.

Скотт рассмеялся, смущённо потерев лоб. Его кожа была такой нежной и горячей, что Рейес немедленно захотел прижаться к ней щекой и снова покрыть поцелуями. Но момент был упущен: Скотт неловко поднялся, оставив Рейеса на растерзание прохладному воздуху комнаты. Без тяжести Райдера он будто чего-то лишился.

— Я приглашаю тебя на ужин, — прокашлявшись, вдруг сказал Скотт, в голосе осталась еле заметная хрипотца. — Завтра. В Кралле.

Ах ты негодный мальчишка. Рейес ухмыльнулся шире, даже не сделав попытки встать. Он закинул руки за голову, наслаждаясь видом аппетитной фигуры Райдера.

— Во сколько?

— Как насчет семи? — Скотт поправил кофту, взял салфетку со стола и стер остатки слюны с шеи. Затянув шнуровку туже, он скрыл все следы от их страстных поцелуев.

— Буду ждать с нетерпением, — Рейес вытер уголки губ пальцами, и несколько секунд они смотрели друг друга, точно зная, о чем думает каждый. Снова зазвонил омни, напоминая о себе.

— Черт, да иду я, иду, — пробормотал Скотт и, скривившись, потер лоб. — Ладно, мне пора. Я и так тут задержался.

— Можешь задержаться еще.

Рейес показательно потянулся на диване, лениво улыбаясь, чем заработал недовольный взгляд Райдера.

— Ты не собираешься облегчать мне задачу, не так ли? Только попробуй завтра опоздать.

Его тон был шуточным, однако выражение лица оставалось серьезным.

— Даже в мыслях не было, — честно ответил Рейес.

Без лишних слов, будто не доверяя себе, Скотт вышел и даже не оглянулся.

 

Под утро в клубе почти никого не осталось: бармены убирали стойки, официанты протирали столы, на одном из диванов спал саларианец, не рассчитавший выпитое за вечер спиртное.

Рейес заметил парочку, сидевшую в тени зала. Кроган и ангара. Она льнула к его плечу, вкладывая по одному цветы в его ожерелье из костей, которыми могли похвастать только воины старше пятисот лет. Кроган не выглядел оскорбленным — даже со своего места Рейес слышал, как тот довольно мычит какую-то мелодию, разглядывая женщину, почти устроившуюся на его коленях, с нежной сосредоточенностью.

Рейес так привык, что отношения с людьми у него строились на выгоде, долгосрочной или мгновенной, что вид счастливой пары на несколько минут выбил его из колеи. Постояв в темноте, он вышел на площадку под прохладный утренний ветер, не стал звать пилота, а сел за штурвал сам.

В концов концов, что его удивляло? Ангара — достаточно привлекательные гуманоиды, ожидаемо, что рано или поздно с ними образуются межрасовые пары. Она выбрала крогана? Даже к лучшему, ведь люди, к примеру, не приспособлены хранить верность.

Он не особо вчитывался в подробности статей по биологии перед погружением в крио-сон. Как Рейес понял, все дело было в трех зонах человеческого мозга: первая сканировала, с кем можно устроить постельный марафон, вторая, отвечающая за краткую влюбленность, сужала внимание на одном человеке, а третья держала долгосрочные, платонические отношения. Все три могли работать одновременно, и в фокусе зон могли быть совершенно разные люди. А виновата в этом матушка-природа, которая создала людей не для счастья, а для обычного размножения. На этом фоне кроганы были довольно выгодной партией. Они любили преданно, искренне и одну персону за раз, если не за всю жизнь.

Конечно, после изобретения блокаторов стало проще, а при переезде их применение помогло удержать людей от конфликтов, иначе бы половина Продромоса вела себя как кроганы в брачный период. Сейчас же многие записывались в программу по деторождению, и, как слышал Рейес, участники принимали препараты, которые наоборот стимулировали каждую зону по очереди. Акушерское отделение Карлайла принимало первых маленьких пациентов уже как пару месяцев.

Рейесу нравился такой подход к появлению нового поколения людей на Андромеде. Под контролем, добровольно, а если родители передумывали, существовал список тех, кто не мог участвовать в программе, но был готов растить малышей.

Не все разделяли его убеждения, например, любители романтики. Рейес фыркнул про себя. Самое забавное, что эти любители одобряли «Алый вечер» и называли «Последнее желание» едва ли не единственным оплотом старых добрых свиданий без таблеток и анкетирования.

Рейес оказался официальным защитником этих староверов, не прикладывая никаких усилий. Спорить с ними было бесполезно — пустые дискуссии в спейсбуке его не интересовали, но он продолжал мониторить на тот случай, если от виртуальных споров те вдруг перейдут к настоящим угрозам. Что было бы крайне нежелательно.

Ирония судьбы, не иначе.

Он припарковался на длинной стоянке в городе, прошел по пропуску через сканирующую арку и направился домой, мечтая о душе и нескольких часах сна. Вечером у них будет первое официальное свидание с Райдером. Рейесу не терпелось связаться с Юми, чтобы все прошло как по маслу, и он шел, напевая мелодию из бара.

В двух кварталах от дома на его омни пришло сообщение, что пропал третий Первопроходец, и Рейес пожелал кеттам сношений с пыжаками в разных экзотических позах. На батарианском.

 

Ужин пришлось отменить.

Новости мгновенно просочились в общую сеть, и утро ознаменовало город настоящим хаосом. И если поначалу голова Рейеса просто болела от недосыпа, то к полудню он уже был готов отрезать черепную коробку лазером, лишь бы собственные виски прекратили его мучить.

Телевизор и радио разрывались теориями заговоров, однако из достоверных данных Рейес узнал, что во время высадки на Элаадене на матриарха Ишару напала неизвестная раса. Их корабли были странной формы, вертикальные, совершенно не подходящие для обычного скольжения по воздуху — их двигатели должны были быть гораздо мощнее тех, что Нексус привез с Млечного Пути, чтобы компенсировать форму.

Кетты? После почти четырех лет они решили вернуться? Или, может, не улетали вовсе, а просто выжидали в неразведанных кластерах галактики?

Элааден была одной из последних планет в списке колонизаций, а потому там все еще оставались проблемы с безопасностью. На борту корабля Первопроходца азари находились дети, и телохранитель матриарха Сарисса бросила Первопроходца на планете, спасая молодняк от обстрела.

Ишара была захвачена, ее СЭМ показывал, что она все еще жива, как и остальные Первопроходцы, однако ее местонахождение блокировалось какой-то неизвестной технологией. На Нексусе было объявлено военное положение, неудивительно, что Продромос тоже поддался панике.

Рейес все утро убил на то, чтобы через Киму донести до совета и Эддисон, что лучшая стратегия — не бегать и орать, что все катится к гетам, а начать проект, который он совсем недавно обсуждал с Эфрой. У ангара есть элементы питания, у Нексуса — защитный барьер, который обычно использовался на лунах для добычи ресурсов. Вместе они могли построить три защитных контура вокруг поселений в течение недели, и, если запуск системы пройдет успешно, технологию можно было перенести на другие колонии.

Были моменты днем, когда он был уверен, что просто задушит Эддисон за ее некомпетентность. С другой стороны, будь здесь Слоан, у них бы уже начались беспорядки в городе, битые витрины, ограбления и митинги под окнами. В этот раз они хотя бы отделались несколькими дебоширами. Конечно, пришлось запретить продажу и разлив выпивки в Кралле и «Последнем желании», но пусть лучше его дневная выручка пострадает, чем пьяные разгневанные идиоты начнут шататься и устраивать проблемы.

К вечеру, когда Кендрос, глава безопасности Нексуса, наконец, освободился после брифинга, они получили разрешение на начало строительства. Рейес оставил Киму обговаривать детали с Эфрой, а сам направился домой.

Снова.

Даже не поужинав, он снял куртку и ботинки, завалился на кровать и, уже засыпая, почувствовал, как на пояснице теплой меховой подушкой устроился Кабачок, а рядом с бедром легла Афазия. По крайней мере, после неразберихи к нему вернулись кошки. Его сны были без сновидений.

 

Его разбудил запрос во входную дверь. Часы показывали полночь, хотя, казалось, он положил голову на подушку буквально пару минут назад. Только из-за именной подписи в коде Рейес с неохотой, но согнал с себя кошек и как пьяный поковылял ко входу. Левый глаз не открывался, и он потер пальцами веко — как раз тогда, когда двери, выпустив воздух, открылись навстречу теплому вечеру.

Скотт стоял, оперевшись рукой о боковую панель, и, что бы он ни хотел сказать, увидев сонного Рейеса, он несколько раз моргнул, а затем тихо рассмеялся.

— Ты выглядишь настолько дерьмово, что аж дух захватывает.

Рейес душераздирающе зевнул, чуть не выщелкнув челюсть, и насмешливо приподнял бровь. Скотт сам выглядел не лучше, казалось, он стоял из последних сил, пытаясь привалиться плечом к любой поверхности, чтобы не упасть. На полу возле его ног стоял контейнер, откуда тут же раздалось недовольное «мяу». Скотт явился, чтобы вернуть Тонну, и даже спросонья Рейес знал, что причина могла быть только одна. Тяжело вздохнув, он посторонился.

— Я вижу, ты собрался в дорогу.

Взяв контейнер на руки, Райдер прошел в квартиру и выпустил кошку, та со скоростью света ускакала под диван, явно оставшись не в восторге от путешествий.

— На Нексус. Отлет утром. И, честно говоря, уже просто валюсь от усталости.

Рейес с тревогой посмотрел в его сторону.

— До лагеря еще час добираться, оставайся. Чистые полотенца на полке. Запасная щетка в шкафчике возле зеркала.

— Я бы с радостью, но мне еще надо собрать вещи.

— Переезжаешь?

— Нет-нет-нет, — зачастил Скотт, тяжело и замучено вздохнув. — Мне надо в медотсек на Гиперион.

— На ковчег?

— Операция пройдет прямо в комнате главной консоли, поближе к ядру СЭМа, чтобы он мог отслеживать мое самочувствие.

Чувствуя себя так, будто пропустил какую-то важную часть диалога, Рейес неловко сел на край кровати.

— Операция?

— Карлайл осмотрел меня и сказал, что я достаточно восстановился, чтобы попытать счастья активировать имплант.

Несколько мгновений, пока они оба молчали, Рейес пытался думать.

— Ты хочешь вернуться в команду Первопроходца?

— Остался только отец, — Скотт осторожно сел рядом, будто опасался его реакции. — Он последний Первопроходец, кетты наверняка уже охотятся за ним. Если они его схватят, у него будет лишь пара минут, чтобы передать контроль над СЭМом.

— И он может передать его Саре или лейтенанту Харпер, которая, как я помню, является его правой рукой вот уже год.

— Может.

— Тебя Сара попросила?

В ответ Райдер неприятно рассмеялся.

— О нет, она как раз против.

— Против?

Мир перевернулся с ног на голову, и Рейес просто не поспевал за новостями. Его голова была будто набита ватой, через которую он не мог прорваться к здравому смыслу.

— Последнее время мы с отцом сблизились, и он гордится моими успехами на Продромосе. И, скажем так, она не сильно в восторге, что я все это время занимался неизвестно чем, а теперь претендую на его замену. Не заморачивайся, — Скотт махнул рукой, — ей вообще не угодить. Ей втемяшилось в голову, что мне будет безопаснее оставаться без импланта. Я пытался ей объяснить тогда, после «Алого вечера», но она как глухая.

Так вот что разозлило Райдера в клубе. Рейес задумчиво потер лоб.

— С этим понятно. Я не из тех, кто будет отговаривать, но скажи только одно: ты правда хочешь активировать имплант?

Райдер уверенно кивнул. Его глаза были слегка красными от недосыпа, и щетина пробивалась тенью на подбородке.

— Если враг у наших ворот, я не собираюсь отсиживаться на базе.

Что ж, по крайней мере, Райдера не заставили идти на операцию шантажом. Было чему радоваться. Наверное.

Скотт собирался покинуть Продромос, и неизвестно, когда он сможет вернуться. Если вообще сможет. Эта мысль была как ушат холодной воды. Увидев хмурый взгляд Рейеса, Скотт положил ладонь ему на колено.

— Я планировал улететь через пару недель, но из-за вчерашнего откладывать операцию уже нельзя. Ты... — он замялся на секунду, — ты не хочешь полететь со мной? С нами будет только Карлайл. На Нексусе все схвачено, у меня каюта в жилом отсеке.

— Я бы с радостью, но только через пару дней, когда возведут защитный контур. Стройка займет некоторое время, и, боюсь, я не могу оставить дела без присмотра.

— О да, я слышал о сегодняшних переговорах, — Райдер самодовольно усмехнулся. — Рейес Видал и его знаменитые компромиссы. Точнее, ты ставишь условия, а все остальные идут на компромиссы.

Рейес пожал плечами.

— Я бы пошел на уступки, если бы у них были здравые предложения.

Скотт открыто рассмеялся, покачав головой и крепче сжав его колено.

— Ты неисправим, — смех затих, его взгляд стал странным, задумчивым, и в наступившей тишине он нервно облизнул губы. — Я точно могу остаться?

— Конечно, я же сам только что предложил.

— Ты выглядишь очень усталым.

— А у тебя на уме какие-то планы, где я должен быть полон сил? — Рейес прищурился, невольно улыбнувшись. Скотт открыл было рот, но тут же захлопнул его.

— Я имел в виду, что не хочу мешать тебе отдохнуть, учитывая, что мне скоро отправляться, а не… Я вполне способен держать себя в руках, спасибо, — смущенно пробурчал Райдер.

— Тогда хватит спорить и иди в душ.

Рейес вспомнил, что еще сам до сих пор в одежде, и потянул футболку за ворот, чтобы снять через голову, за что был награжден удивленным вздохом. Когда он взялся за ремень, Райдер тут же ушел в душевую кабину, оставив Рейеса беззвучно смеяться.

Они улеглись через четверть часа: сняв носки и ботинки, Скотт лег в одежде, а Рейес устроился на боку лицом к нему.

— Ты собрался спать при полном параде? — со смешком спросил он. — Неужели у меня настолько плохая репутация?

— Я пытаюсь вести себя как джентльмен, не то что некоторые.

Райдер наградил его полуголое тело очень недовольным взглядом, и Рейес ухмыльнулся. Он любовался голубыми каплями, оставшимися на шее и плечах Скотта, блестевшими в тусклом свете электронных часов как алмазная россыпь.

— Каковы шансы на успех?

Вопрос застал Скотта врасплох, и он удивленно повернулся.

— Шансы?

— Не держи меня за дурака. Я знаю, что ты рискуешь своей жизнью, снова активируя имплант, иначе бы другие тоже поставили себе такие же, когда исчезли Первопроходцы. Какой процент?

Скотт снова уставился вверх, сложив руки на груди в замок.

— Из-за того, что моя нервная система уже подключена, девяносто пять. У обычных людей шанс выжить около шестидесяти процентов.

— Лучше, чем я ожидал, — Рейес подложил ладонь под голову, чтобы было удобнее наблюдать за Скоттом. — Пять процентов на то, что мы видимся в последний раз, — задумчиво подытожил он, не выдавая ни разочарования, ни страха, будто говорил о погоде. — Я бы сказал, что предпочел бы один процент, но даже с такими шансами я бы не стал рисковать твоей жизнью.

И прежде чем Скотт успел что-то сказать, Рейес спросил, стараясь звучать отстраненно:

— Не боишься?

В ответ раздалось раздраженное фырканье.

— Что за глупости, конечно, боюсь. Потому и отодвигал все на последний день. Ну, и, конечно, из-за тебя.

Несколько мгновений Скотт больше ничего не говорил, и Рейес должен был отметить, что это был самый нечестный и интригующий поворот в беседе за последнее время.

— Из-за меня, — повторил он низким голосом, придвигаясь ближе и показывая тем самым, что хочет услышать продолжение. Он положил ладонь поверх сцепленных пальцев Скотта, и его рука была заметно темнее даже в искусственном голубоватом свечении от электроприборов. Райдер тяжело вздохнул, глядя перед собой.

— Ты здорово помог. Благодаря тебе у меня появился шанс доказать остальным, что я чего-то стою без своей фамилии, без связей, импланта и отца за спиной.

— И я сделал это исключительно из собственных интересов, не за что благодарить.

— Сейчас уже не важно, ради чего, Рейес. Когда мы встретились в тюрьме, я ненавидел свою должность. Я ненавидел кроганов и терпеть не мог разбираться со всей этой чепухой. Мне оставалась пара недель до полного восстановления, и я не мог дождаться, чтобы лечь под нож. Тогда мне казалось, что все отлично, и девяносто пять — лучшая перспектива, которая мне светит. Но тогда мне было нечего терять.

Сердце в груди Рейеса сделало кульбит, и он нервно сглотнул. Значит, сейчас все изменилось? Скотт смотрел на него со странной нежностью, его лицо было расслаблено, а на губах расцвела смущенная, мягкая улыбка.

Рейес открыл было рот, чтобы ответить что-нибудь подобающее такому признанию, когда Тонна запрыгнула на кровать. Она явно собиралась устроиться если не поверх Райдера, то рядом, и, не церемонясь, Рейес спихнул ее на пол:

— Это мой человек, найди себе другого, — чем заслужил недовольный мяв и смешок со стороны подушки.

— А ты не любишь делиться.

Ощущая непонятный ком в горле, Рейес лег ближе и обнял Райдера. От него все еще пахло мылом. Жаль, что Скотт так и не разделся, и он ощутил лишь грубоватую ткань футболки.

— Только сегодня.

Райдер устало произнес «мм-м», передав одним только звуком сомнительное «конечно», удобнее устраиваясь в его объятиях. Некоторое время они лежали, не шевелясь, лишь раздавалось их мерное дыхание да под рукой Рейес чувствовал биение чужого сердца. Тепло его тела расслабляло. Рейес не спал, наблюдая за игрой света на лице Райдера, и это странным образом приносило ему покой.

Складка между бровей разгладилась, и Скотт лежал с закрытыми глазами, с умиротворенным, почти благостным выражением. Судя по спокойному дыханию, он задремал, однако Рейесу, несмотря на усталость, не спалось.

Им обоим не помешал бы отдых, вот только липкий, противный страх, что это может быть их последняя ночь, скребся где-то на задворках сознания. Он не собирался драматизировать, но его мозг просто отказывался отпускать эту мысль. Рейес потерся носом о горячее плечо, Скотт довольно хмыкнул и, склонив к нему голову, нежно коснулся щекой его макушки.

По-хорошему, ему стоило попытаться уснуть, но Рейес никогда не слушал голос совести.

— Ты занимался сексом, пока был подключен к СЭМу?

Казалось, вопрос вывел Скотта из сна как по щелчку пальцев. Он повернулся к Рейесу, хмуря брови.

— Я не встречался с кем-то уже очень давно, если ты об этом. Перед полетом не было времени, а на Андромеде — настроения.

— Ты не ответил на вопрос, — заметил Рейес, и его голос прозвучал ниже, чем он рассчитывал.

— Я... — в тишине Скотт громко облизнул губы. — Нет. Не занимался.

«Почему ты спрашиваешь?» осталось непроизнесенным. Райдер знал ответ на этот вопрос.

— СЭМ будет регистрировать каждую твою реакцию, не так ли? Во время процесса.

— Если все пройдет успешно, то да. В теории. Тут надо спрашивать ребят с Бури, Косту, например, это ведь они рассекают с имплантами.

— Ты не думал, что сейчас последние часы, пока ты действительно можешь… ощущать все без надзора?

Скотт тяжело и громко вздохнул, отчего его грудная клетка поднялась и медленно опустилась вместе с рукой Рейеса. Явно зная, к чему он клонит, Райдер тихо сглотнул.

— Думал.

— Хм.

— Ты не можешь говорить «хм» после того, как спросил о сексе, — буркнул Скотт, уставившись в потолок. Рейес приглушенно фыркнул от смеха.

Он не хотел, чтобы Скотт чувствовал себя обязанным развлекать его в постели, раз этой ночью они оказались вместе, но это не мешало ему осторожно пробовать неизвестные воды. Он подтянулся выше, к уху Райдера, и жарко выдохнул:

— Могу. Я ведь заинтересованное лицо.

Возможно, румянец на щеках Райдера ему показался.

— Вот как?

Рейес снова потерся носом, только на этот раз где-то возле его шеи и подбородка, чувствуя легкую щетину.

— М-мм, — довольно протянул он, опустил руку ему на живот и закинул ногу ему на бедро, устраиваясь со всем комфортом.

Воздух в комнате будто стал тяжелее, гуще, повисла тишина, теперь слишком громкая для ушей Рейеса. Он слышал, как проезжают электрокары за стеной, дыхание Скотта и свое собственное, каждый вдох, легкое шуршание ткани и как сердце билось все чаще, заглушая даже мысли. Скотт не спал, и Рейес, уже не в силах хранить молчание, произнес:

— Представляешь, где-то на Гиперионе, в самом сердце СЭМа, на его серверах будут храниться данные, как ты кончаешь.

В его мыслях это звучало не настолько глупо, и от неожиданности Скотт рассмеялся. Рейес начал ненавязчиво поглаживать его по животу, будто сам не ведал, что творят его пальцы, вычерчивающие круги и спирали по ткани футболки.

— Господи, нет. Не хочу даже думать об этом.

— Почему?

— Тогда там же хранится сексуальная жизнь отца.

— Пройдет еще шестьсот лет, и наши потомки вскроют старые сервера СЭМа, а там…

Скотт возмущенно фыркнул.

— Чертовы геты, Рейес, ты невыносим. Только я понадеялся, что ты ведешь к чему-то интересному…

— Да? К чему же это? — спросил Рейес невинным тоном, незаметно подтягивая футболку выше.

Стоило ему забраться рукой под край и огладить теплую кожу и мягкие волосы на животе, как Райдер удивленно охнул. Выдох вышел немного сдавленным, Скотт непроизвольно напряг мышцы, но с силой заставил себя расслабиться, пока Рейес , невинно поглаживал его ладонью. Сна не было ни в одном глазу, а усталость ощущалась скорее как опьянение, когда голова весила тонну, от жара горели щеки и шея, и он мог сосредоточиться только на чем-то одном. Кроме Скотта он ничего не видел и не замечал: его дыхание, запах тела, тепло его кожи под пальцами.

— Достаточно интересно? — низким соблазняющим голосом спросил Рейес, целуя Скотта в шею.

Только двое суток без сна мешали ему наброситься на Райдера со всем энтузиазмом, накопившимся за месяцы, что он провел в томительном ожидании. Он любил играть, но еще больше любил выигрывать, и награда была так близка, что невозможно было устоять, не попробовав ее на вкус. Больше того, обычно он вел в постели игру, и всех устраивало, что он опытный, легкий на отказ и открыт новому. Однако из-за этого приходилось постоянно держать себя в руках, ведь ему нужно было отслеживать каждую реакцию и подстраиваться. Сегодня у него не осталось сил на игры, и он чувствовал, как с каждым поцелуем будто отдает часть себя. Вот только нежность не кончалась, она походила на лавину, которой наконец-то открыли путь.

Рейес прижался губами к шее Скотта: сначала сухим, невинным прикосновением, и Райдер, довольно выдохнув, чуть запрокинул голову, открывая длинную шею. Рейес тут же жадно прижался открытым ртом, провел влажную дорожку языком от ключицы до самого уха, напоследок легко прикусив мочку зубами. Недостаточно, чтобы причинить боль, но так, чтобы Скотт почувствовал более жесткое прикосновение. Кожа под губами будто стала горячее, и Райдер, одобрительно простонав, скользнул пальцами Рейесу в волосы.

— Если бы ты знал, как долго я хотел это сделать, — пробормотал Рейес ему в шею, наслаждаясь теплом и запахом его тела, все еще разгоряченного после душа. — В клубе ты застал меня врасплох.

Выдавая чудесные, чуть рваные вдохи, Скотт провел рукой по обнаженной спине Рейеса: сначала неуверенно, а затем еще раз, жадно растопырив пальцы и задевая ногтями, отчего Рейес на секунду замер от нахлынувших ощущений. На мгновение все мысли вылетели у него из головы.

— Прошу прощения? — сбивчиво пробормотал Скотт.

— Никогда не извиняйся за то, что хочешь меня увидеть.

«За то, что хочешь меня» осталось непроизнесенным. Только кожи и объятий уже не хватало, его голод будто нарастал с каждым мгновением, и Рейес обхватил лицо Райдера ладонью и повернул к себе. Взгляд Скотта был расфокусирован, на лбу выступила легкая испарина, а губы были искушающе, приглашающе открыты. Рейес держался на последних крохах самообладания, только из чистого упрямства. Казалось, сейчас все в Рейесе выдавало его чувства, а поцелуй окажется признанием в любви.

Рейес и «честные признания» раньше даже в одном предложении не стояли, однако сейчас он подошел к краю опасно близко. За этим краем пролегала искренность и — самое страшное — уязвимость, которой Рейес избегал долгие годы.

Слегка коснувшись губ Райдера, почти целомудренно целуя, он почувствовал, как что-то незнакомое подступило к горлу, отняв способность говорить. Хуже того, он бы сейчас не смог ни слова из себя выдавить, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь. Потому он открыл глаза и стал смотреть. И смотрел, и смотрел, ожидая, пока все внимание Скотта сосредоточится на нем. На какое-то ужасно долгое мгновение Рейес думал, что тот отстранится. Что для Райдера это все слишком. Но когда взгляд Скотта будто стал ощутимее, тяжелее, и он ласково погладил Рейеса по щеке, сам Рейес ощутил головокружительную легкость. Невидимый вес окончательно свалился с его плеч, Рейесу хотелось засмеяться от счастья. Скотт выгнул шею, чтобы встретить его на полпути мягкими и осторожными губами.

Он целовался много раз, он даже целовался со Скоттом в клубе, но сейчас его разум разбили как стеклянную вазу, и он задохнулся, захлебнулся воздухом, забыв дышать через нос. Он забыл все, чему научился в искусстве соблазнения: их поцелуй был рваным, неуклюжим, и Рейес все еще не мог перестать улыбаться, что совершенно им не помогало.

Все это время он не переставал поглаживать Скотта по животу осторожными движениями. Затем Рейес уверенно скользнул ладонями по бокам, остановившись у самого пояса штанов и заставив того выгнуться навстречу. Скотт хотел его, и его стояк приподнял ткань трусов. До сих пор Рейес специально обходил его стороной, еще не зная, насколько далеко он хотел сегодня зайти. В голове проносились тысячи сценариев, и остановиться на чем-то одном было очень сложно.

Поняв, что Рейес может мучить его часами, Скотт опустил ладонь ему на задницу и сжал, прижимая ближе к себе и вырывая тем самым довольный стон. Он закрепил это глубоким поцелуем, от которого Рейес сильнее ощутил знакомый жар в паху. Взгляд Райдера теперь был полон огня и опасной черноты, что заводило даже сильнее, чем его бедро у Рейеса между ног.

Его тело приятно покалывало от внутренней энергии, сердце билось чаще, однако член был все еще полутвердым. Усталость и изможденность давала о себе знать. Рейес двигался грубовато, без прежней ловкости, как будто его руки и ноги были скованы кандалами. Мрачное будущее, нависшее над ними, тоже подстегивало.

Райдер все настойчивее сжимал его за ягодицу, потираясь членом, чтобы найти хоть какое-то облегчение, и Рейес сжалился, расстегнул его ширинку и потянул штаны вниз. Скотт с готовностью помог себя раздеть, скинув одежду, включая трусы, куда-то на пол за кровать, дождался, пока Рейес разденется следом, а затем вернулся в его объятия. Ощущение обнаженного, разгоряченного тела, слегка скользкого под пальцами от пота, сносило крышу.

Теперь они оба лежали голые, и Рейес не мог насытиться этим бесконечным ощущением теплой гладкой кожи. Он будто целую вечность не касался человеческого существа. Возможно, так и было, он уже не помнил.

Твердый член Скотта теперь потирался о голое бедро, угол для поцелуев был немного неудобным, и им обоим приходилось выворачивать шею. Скотт, потеряв остатки терпения, толкнул Рейеса на спину и забрался на него сверху.

Кроганские яйца. Фантазия о том, как Скотт будет насаживаться на его член в той же позе, оказалась в опасной близости, и теперь Рейес был тверд, как скала. К сожалению, окончательно мозги не отключились, и он все еще понимал, что ничего серьезного им сегодня делать нельзя.

Во-первых, они оба были измотаны, но на это Рейес бы с радостью плюнул без долгих размышлений. Во-вторых, в его квартире не было ни смазки, ни презервативов, ни инъекционных шприцов с антибиотиками. По одной простой причине: он никого сюда не водил для секса. Всегда отель, чужое жилье или съемная квартира. На Эосе была стабильная атмосфера для жизни, однако несколько случаев неизвестных инфекций, которые подхватывали постоянные партнеры, заставили Карлайла объявить довольно строгие правила для всех рас. И Рейес не мог так поступить со Скоттом, особенно, когда того ждала важная операция, и ему понадобятся все силы, чтобы бороться за свою жизнь.

Однако это не значило, что ему не хотелось «всего» до дрожи в пальцах. Скотт с громким шлепком сел ягодицами на бедра Рейеса, и тот не сдержал довольного стона. Верхом Скотт выглядел потрясающе: влажная челка прилипла ко лбу, губы блестели от поцелуев, и у него был такой шальной взгляд, будто они уже несколько часов только и занимались тем, что ублажали друг друга в постели. Рейес мысленно пообещал себе, что, как только все закончится, он возьмет небольшой отпуск.

Оказавшись сверху, Скотт словно отпустил себя: жадно заскользил ладонями по груди Рейеса, поцелуи стали неловкими, но жадными, они пару раз столкнулись зубами, и от слюны кожа губ была гладкой и скользкой — Рейес никак не мог насытиться. Он обхватил Райдера за затылок, чтобы тот не отодвинулся, пока они ритмично покачивались, вжимаясь друг в друга. Он чувствовал, как влага с члена сочится куда-то на живот, и каждый их толчок выходил с неприличным шлепком.

Он уже и не помнил, когда последний раз секс походил на этот хаос со вкусом отчаяния. Обычно он не спешил: долгий флирт плавно перетекал в свидания, долгую прелюдию и постель. Со Скоттом же они, как ретивые подростки, вколачивались друг в друга, и Рейес ловил губами стоны Райдера, который уже больше дышал напротив, чем целовал.

Рейес не хотел отпускать Скотта на Гиперион. Не хотел рисковать его жизнью. От бессилия он сжимал Райдера за бедра так, что, скорее всего, останутся синяки, а от поцелуев горели и пульсировали губы. Тот будто слышал его мысли и отвечал с не меньшим жаром. Пять чертовых процентов жгли пальцы и заставляли цепляться сильнее и отчаяннее.

Он даже не понял, как нарастающее напряжение в паху стало непереносимым, и от оргазма Рейеса сотрясла такая сильная дрожь, что его выгнуло в постели, а мышцы свело как в судороге. Затем он обнял Скотта и прижал к себе, подбадривая его бессмысленным шепотом, пока тот достигал своего пика. Райдер замер, выдав страдальческий высокий стон, который уже не мог контролировать, и устало рухнул на Рейеса. Дыхание Скотта грело щеку, пока Рейес ласково поглаживал его по влажной от пота спине и легко касался невесомыми поцелуями макушки и лба.

Когда Райдер нашел в себе немного сил и отдышался, первое, что он сделал, — это крепко обнял Рейеса, будто никогда не хотел с ним расставаться. Будто за пределами их маленького мира с ними не могло произойти ничего плохого, пока они вместе.

По крайней мере, Рейесу хотелось так думать.

 

Он не заметил, как отключился. Вроде пару секунд назад он вяло подумывал, что нужно сходить в душ, а затем все поглотила тьма. Он сперва даже не был уверен, что проснулся, и это не сон: он лежал лицом в подушку, а по спине кто-то скользил языком — по основанию шеи, по лопаткам, по впадине позвоночника на пояснице. Поцелуи были нежными, его любовно поглаживали по бедрам, ягодицам, и Рейес не мог найти в себе силы пошевелить и пальцем — такая тяжесть была во всем теле. Мучительный, медленный жар растекался в паху, пока между ягодиц скользил уже влажный, горячий член. Вверх и медленно вниз.

Рейес довольно промычал, чувствуя, как ткань подушки нагрелась от его дыхания и успела промокнуть. Заметив, что он проснулся, Скотт прижался к нему разгоряченным после сна телом. Просунув руку под бедро, он чуть приподнял задницу Рейеса, чтобы добраться до его члена, и, обнаружив внушительный стояк, усмехнулся.

— А я думал, ты спишь.

— Если каждый сон будет таким, как сейчас, я готов спать вечность, — пробормотал Рейес, потянувшись назад. Нащупав ногу Скотта, он сжал его бедро, намекая, что можно было бы двигаться и энергичнее, гет его возьми.

— Когда я вернусь…

Когда Скотт вернется. Рейес представил, что со специальной смазкой, которая из-за антибактериального средства на первые пару минут лишала чувствительности, зато потом помогала управиться с любым размером партнера, даже кроганским, он может провести с Райдером секс-марафон. В каких угодно позах. Сколько угодно времени, пока они не выбьются из сил.

— Да... — непроизвольно вырвалось у него.

— Ты согласен?

Рейес сейчас бы на все согласился, лишь бы Скотт продолжал дрочить ему в том же чудесном ритме.

— Да…

— Тогда в следующий раз место выберу я.

Видимо, его мозги окончательно превратились в желе, или он что-то упустил из виду.

— Место?

— Мы ведь так и не сходили поужинать.

Рейес обернулся только для того, чтобы его ошеломляюще и возмутительно хорошо поцеловали с языком, и на несколько секунд он потерял дар речи.

— Я думал, ты предлагал трахнуться по-настоящему. Хочу тебя, — пробормотал он, дыша все чаще, пока чувствовал медленное приближение ослепительной, раскаленной волны жара.

— Черт, — толкнувшись ощутимее в мембрану кожи возле ануса, Скотт выскользнул из расселины между ягодиц и на секунду остановился, загнанно дыша Рейесу куда-то между лопаток. — Рейес, твою кроганскую мать. Я здесь пытаюсь сделать все медленно, а ты не помогаешь.

На что Рейес потянулся назад и, жадно проведя по пояснице Скотта пятерней, прижал его к себе.

— К черту медленно.

Скотт будто только этого и ждал: его рука заскользила на члене Рейеса, безжалостно доводя до края, пока сам он вернулся в прежнюю позу, зацеловывая шею Рейеса. Чем ближе был оргазм Скотта, тем сильнее его поцелуи напоминали укусы, но он тут же зализывал следы от зубов, чтобы перейти к новому участку кожи.

Второй за ночь оргазм Рейеса вышел жестче и острее, и они оба с обессиленными стонами распластались на кровати. Перед глазами было мутно, подушка промокла от его дыхания, а все тело было влажным от пота и горело приятным огнем усталости.

Он едва нашел силы перевернулся на спину.

— Если ночью тебе придет еще одна такая мысль, не стесняйся, — довольно потянулся Рейес, а затем лег ближе, укладывая голову ему на грудь. Скотт ничего не ответил, лишь зарылся пальцами ему в волосы.

Но у них не было выбора. Сколько бы они ни притворялись, скорый отъезд Райдера висел в воздухе, как невидимый гость, которому никто не был рад.

 

Рейеса разбудил чужой будильник на омни. Голова совершенно не соображала: он открыл глаза, несколько секунд даже не понимая, что видит перед собой. Тело приятно ныло после ночных утех, и, глянув на Скотта, упрямо лежащего под радостную трель, Рейес с трудом поднялся с одной единственной целью: принять душ.

Через некоторое время к нему присоединился помятый Райдер, и они продолжили с того момента, где вчера остановились. Казалось, они были просто не в состоянии перестать касаться друг друга хотя бы на пару секунд, так что Рейес даже удивился, что до платформы они добрались вовремя.

— Не понимаю, как ты уговорил меня взять ее с собой на корабль, — проворчал Скотт, неся в одной руке сумку с одеждой, а в другой — контейнер с Тонной. — Что еще хуже, не понимаю, как я теперь уговорю Карлайла, чтобы он допустил на борт животное. Это же медицинский шаттл, там санобработка на каждом шагу.

— Скажи, что это твой талисман, — Рейес лучился самодовольством, не в состоянии перестать улыбаться.

— Ладно, что-нибудь придумаю.

— На случай, если мы не увидимся раньше, не забудь, через неделю по земному времени у нее день рождения.

Скотт остановился и бросил на Рейеса мрачный взгляд.

— Очень смешно.

Тонна все это время, умирая от любопытства, пыталась все понюхать: от батарей до специальных контейнеров с пробами для лаборатории Гипериона, которые были приготовлены для погрузки в шаттл. Стоило им остановиться, сквозь отверстие в контейнере высунулась когтистая лапа и попыталась добраться до ремешков крепления на одной из коробок. Заметив диверсию, Скотт отвел ее клетку подальше, и Тонна недовольно мяукнула.

— Я не буду заниматься такой ерундой.

— Ты — нет. А Коста да. Он еще и праздничный колпачок соорудит.

Скотт возмущенно фыркнул.

— Когда ты успел превратить его в своего агента?

— Предпочитаю именовать «доверенное лицо», — Рейес невинно посмотрел в ответ. — В конце концов, должен же кто-то проинформировать меня, как пройдет твоя операция.

Скотт поморщился, словно от зубной боли.

— Я напишу, когда… когда все закончится.

— Очень на это надеюсь.

Шаттл включил габаритные огни и медленно, с громким шипением воздуха опустил трап. Рабочие на платформе подхватили груз и стали заносить контейнеры внутрь, механики последний раз просканировали обшивку и уровень радиации возле ядра, проверив показатели. До отправления оставалось всего ничего, и Скотт тяжело вздохнул.

— Скажи мне кто еще полгода назад, что я не захочу отсюда улетать, я бы рассмеялся.

От его слов у Рейеса разлилось в груди странное тепло, и он улыбнулся мягче, встав ближе и положив ладонь ему на плечо.

— Сейчас Продромос ощущается почти… как дом? — продолжил Скотт с удивлением в голосе. Он неуверенно посмотрел на Рейеса, внезапно смутившись. — Я говорю чушь, да?

— Дом — это не место, Райдер. Уж после отлета с Млечного Пути ты должен был понять.

Скотт кивнул и, поставив контейнер с кошкой на платформу, крепко его обнял. Рейес же старался не подавать виду, как от тоски сжалось сердце. Он надеялся, что они не прощались. По крайней мере, не навсегда.

— Постарайся там не умереть, — прошептал Рейес куда-то Райдеру в волосы, и тот невесело фыркнул.

— Только если ты пообещаешь не влезать в неприятности. Хотя бы пока я не вернусь, чтобы вытащить твою задницу из очередной передряги.

— Ничего не обещаю, но постараюсь.

Не стесняясь прохожих, они стояли так, пока не пришел Карлайл и не объявил посадку. Трап захлопнулся, а Рейес остался на платформе даже после взлета шаттла, и горячий воздух с охлаждающих турбин поднял настоящую бурю песка, мешая видеть. Когда все улеглось, от шаттла в небе осталась лишь голубая полоса.

 

Он думал, что сможет выбраться на Нексус через дня три, но жизнь, как всегда, имела на него другие планы. Из-за гнезд каркинов то и дело стопорилась стройка и возведение защитного контура. И если по одному этих насекомых размером с собаку можно было расстрелять с обычного лазерного пистолета, то с гнездами такой финт не проходил. Каркины перли, как одержимые, десятками, обстреливали ядом или пытались отхватить клешнями все, до чего могли добраться. Недалеко от кроганского лагеря рабочие вообще пустились наутек, когда прямо из-под земли открылось два гнезда разом, отчего сдачу контура перенесли еще на сутки.

Неловко получится, если во время церемонии гости постоянно будут уворачиваться от токсичных плевков.

В ночь перед операцией Рейес получил письмо от Райдера. Он очень старался думать, что это письмо не будет последним.

Только поэтому он вызвался полететь с командой на зачистку. Пустынный ландшафт не вдохновлял, кроганы в итоге справились сами, а Рейес лишь следил, чтобы здоровяки не разломали уже установленные батареи. Пришел полдень, и все еще не было никаких сообщений. От нервной энергии Рейес уже не знал, куда деться. В животе постоянно ощущалась свинцовая тяжесть, от которой кусок в горле не лез, и он уже порядком устал себя накручивать.

Лучшим способом справляться со стрессом у него всегда была работа, но, раз своей у него не нашлось, он вернулся на Продромос и несколько часов убил, чтобы привести отчетность Элран о доходах в порядок. Конечно же, не те данные, которые она сдавала на Нексус, а те, что отражали реальную картину бизнеса торговли оружием, взрывчаткой и обогащенным ураном через ее пещеры на Севере. А также о нескольких заказах в Элаадене. Под заказами он имел в виду заказные убийства.

Рейес Видал, может, и перешел в лагерь легальных бизнесменов, но уж точно никогда он не станет законопослушным гражданином.

Когда от голубых цифр все замелькало перед глазами, было уже за полночь. Его омни возвестил о входящем сообщении.

«Уважаемый Рейес Видал,

Мне было поручено сообщить об успешном окончании медицинского вмешательства в нервную систему Скотта Райдера. В данный момент он находится в лазарете, в состоянии искусственной комы. Предположительное время прихода в сознание — 72 часа.

С наилучшими пожеланиями,  
СЭМ»

Если до этого Рейес сомневался в полезности искусственного интеллекта, который должен был напрямую присоединиться к мозгу Райдера, то сейчас он оценил первые достоинства их симбиоза.

Странно, но он не чувствовал облегчения. Ему нужно было увидеть Скотта собственными глазами.

Один плюс — сегодня они, наконец, включили систему, и небо заволокла оранжевая стена. Завтра планировался праздник в честь открытия, и Рейес не собирался оставаться дольше необходимого: он буквально отсчитывал часы, когда сможет запрыгнуть в шаттл и рвануть в сторону Нексуса.

Отметив сообщение как прочитанное, Рейес написал короткое благодарственное письмо в ответ, раздумывая, кто же был рядом с Райдером во время операции. Уж точно не отец, потому что пару часов назад Алек Райдер прибыл на планету, чтобы присутствовать на завтрашнем торжестве.

Что это было? Закоренелый трудоголизм? Великое благо большинства? Рейес не знал, и уже сотню раз пожалел, что не плюнул на все и не отправился вместе с Райдером на Нексус с самого начала. Возможно, хоть сестра была рядом?

Выключив омни, Рейес пошел наверх, в квартиру, чтобы отоспаться, и Кабачок с Афазией заняли сторону Скотта, где сам Рейес теперь почему-то не ложился.

 

Нападение началось в 04:13. Лучшего времени для атаки не найти — в предрассветные часы оставались на ногах только самые стойкие. Ну, и рабочие последней смены, которые проверяли траншеи и кабели возле лагеря кроганов. Они-то и запустили сигнал тревоги.

Рейеса разбудил вой из динамиков: звук был противный, завывающий, как из жерла забившейся трубы. Он слышал эту верещащую какофонию только раз в своей жизни, когда на Анхуре началось восстание.

Он грешил на приснившийся кошмар, однако на стенах сработали оранжевые светодиоды, и Рейес понял, что это — страшная реальность.

Нападение десанта у ворот ознаменовалось взрывами из тяжелой артиллерии — Рейес ставил на Марк 14, судя по звуку. Контур, вот что их спасло. Защитный контур и кроганы, на которых кетты напали первыми и которые задержали часть сил у Южной Тучанки. По крайней мере, так передала телекоммуникационная вышка, после чего кетты красочно подорвали ее на склоне горы.

Пока квартира разрывалась от звуков, а Аталанта не отвечала по линиям связи, несмотря на все его старания, он стоял в одних трусах и не знал, что делать. Даже забавно. Старый Рейес бы не сомневался. Он бы слинял по вентиляционным проходам к спрятанному шаттлу и отправился бы в одно из своих укрытий на Элаадене, чтобы переждать нападение кеттов в безопасности.

Новый Рейес посмотрел в окно на дым, поднимающийся у доков, и помедлил: кетты атаковали транспорт, на котором могли сбежать местные жители. У людей не было шанса спастись. Погибнут тысячи. Даже малыши, что успели родиться за эти два года. Человечества в Андромеде и так едва хватает на полноценную колонию, и, если они будут раскидываться населением, их ждет вымирание.

Пиликнуло входящее сообщение от Кимы, и Рейес решился. У него не было времени паковать вещи или собирать кошек — он оставил им открытую дверцу, оделся и выскочил за порог квартиры, где его уже ждал ангарский шаттл.

С высоты открывался поистине ужасающий вид: от ворот в доках осталась выжженная котловина, а за оранжевым щитом на город медленно опускался рой вражеского флота. Корабли кеттов были странными, грязно-зеленого цвета, будто их корпус вздулся на жаре, и обшивка мерцала в солнечных лучах.

Могло быть красочно, как для картины или фотографии, если бы не было так страшно. Этот блеск означал лишь смерть — возможно, медленную и мучительную, если кетты решат взять их в плен. От такого количества кораблей с их нынешними силами на Эосе не отбиться. Ни единого шанса. Только благодаря солдатам в реликтовой броне они удерживали первую линию военных действий, не пропуская врага глубже в город. Хоть за что-то можно было сказать Слоан спасибо. К сожалению, это была лишь временная мера.

Он поднялся в штаб бегом, перепрыгивая через ступеньку. На нижнем этаже суетились начальники подразделений, а на верхнем находились всего двое: Кима и Алек Райдер, который стоял возле терминала связи. Рейес узнал бы его везде — только человеческий Первопроходец носил бело-голубую форму Инициативы, как диктаторы древности носили красную тогу. С горделиво поднятой головой.

— Говорит Первопроходец Алек Райдер. Внимание, мирные жители: объявлена эвакуация. Проследуйте до ближайшего поста. Солдаты: всем свободным отрядам собраться у головного офиса для дальнейших указаний.

Рейес подошел к центральному круглому столу, где отображалась голограмма планеты: красные точки, символизируя силы противника, облепили все три поселения. Отвлекшись от экрана с данными, Кима приветственно кивнула.

— Жажду услышать, как мы прощелкали целый флот.

Кима тяжело вздохнула.

— Хороший вопрос. Их технологии явно опережают наши. Все произошло в один момент: отключились орбитальные спутники, а затем датчики начали показывать чушь. Когда заглохла аварийная частота, рабочие подняли шумиху.

— Они снесли наше оборудование одним залпом?

— Как вы там, люди, говорите? У них большой, ебучий, мать его, крейсер, — недовольно проворчала она, показывая, насколько на самом деле в ярости от всей этой ситуации. — И он находится на нашей орбите и никому не даст взлететь с планеты, пока они не добьются своего.

— И чего они хотят?

Кима красноречиво посмотрела в сторону Райдера, который, услышав их разговор, хмуро приблизился.

— Что тут делает гражданский? — его тон был явно недружелюбный, но Рейеса это мало волновало. Разглядывая Первопроходца, он лишь пытался понять, насколько тот осведомлен про их со Скоттом отношения. Меньше всего ему хотелось разборок во время военной операции.

— Это Рейес Видал... — попыталась объяснить Кима, но Райдер ее прервал властным взмахом руки.

— Я знаю, кто он.

Последние слова Алек выделил таким тоном, что не оставалось сомнений — Райдер знает о его истинном роде занятий, подпольном бизнесе и всех слухах разом. И презрение Райдера не мог услышать только глухой. Слава протеанам, Кима последние несколько лет только и делала, что общалась с Эфрой, так что ее было не так легко смутить.

— Он занимался возведением контура и отлично знает город. Даже лучше, чем некоторые инженеры, построившие его.

Казалось, это немного успокоило ледяной холод в глазах Алека и, смирившись с неизбежным злом, он коротко кивнул.

— Новости?

— Неутешительные, — продолжила она, показывая на экран, — мы лучше вооружены, но их несоизмеримо больше. По нашим расчетам, город падет через пару часов. Подмога просто не успеет явиться. Флот Инициативы ожидается через три часа пятнадцать минут в лучшем случае, и от города к этому времени останутся только руины.

— Как они подорвали доки?

— У нас были предатели, они впустили небольшой отряд кеттов ночью, и те уничтожили грузовые корабли. Нам просто не на чем эвакуировать людей, а если бы и нашелся транспорт, на орбите ждет крейсер.

Еще раз взглянув на карту, Рейес пытался думать. С виду их ситуация была абсолютно безнадежной. Вариант с выдачей Первопроходца он даже не рассматривал: получив, что хотят, кетты вполне могли устроить бомбардировку прямо с орбиты. Пока Алек был нужен им живым, у них оставался шанс.

— Необязательно эвакуировать, достаточно продержаться пару лишних часов. Защитим не весь город, а его часть, — предложил Рейес.

— Мистер Видал прав, — внезапно раздался электронный голос откуда-то с омни Райдера, — перераспределение мощностей позволит уменьшить купол, сделать его мощнее и продержаться необходимое время. Я могу рассчитать максимально возможную площадь и места переключения узлов.

— Это, — Рейес замялся, — СЭМ?

— Он самый, — неохотно подтвердил Алек.

— Доброго утра, — вежливо отозвался искусственный интеллект.

Раздались взрывы, от которых по зданию прошла ощутимая дрожь, и все дружно переглянулись.

— Доброго?

Алек покачал головой:

— Вежливость заложена в его программу. Возвращаясь к нашим планам, пока мы отправим основные силы к докам, небольшой отряд, думаю, вполне справится с задачей. Я возглавлю операцию, так будет быстрее.

— Вы разбираетесь в силовых узлах и батареях ангара? — удивленно спросила Кима.

— Нет, но СЭМ разбирается.

— Это не может быть нашим основным планом, так что предлагаю продолжить эвакуацию, — добавил Рейес, возвращаясь к экрану. — Где сейчас дети?

— Несколько мелких шаттлов привлекут внимание крейсера, и он их уничтожит, — Кима покачала головой. — А достаточно вместительного транспорта у нас нет.

— У вас нет, а у меня есть, — фыркнул он, вбивая приказы в омни. — От медотсека через весь город проходит вентиляционная шахта, она выходит в каньоне к северу отсюда, за пределами зоны атаки. Шаттл грузовой, поместится около пятидесяти человек. Ну, или пришельцев. В тесноте, зато живы. Мой человек обо всем позаботится.

— Они не смогут улететь с планеты.

— Зачем им улетать, если есть пещера за зоной радиации? Кеттам не пробраться за пояс третьей степени без тяжелой техники, а на высадку уйдет достаточно времени, чтобы флот Инициативы добрался до планеты.

Кима согласно кивнула.

— Тогда мы должны вывести и командный состав. Я подготовлю списки и указания к постам, — она вернулась к терминалу.

Алек установил оружие за спину, прямо на реактивный рюкзак, и уже взял шлем, готовясь выйти в город, когда Рейес кое-что вспомнил:

— Возможно, вы сможете найти главного инженера, Иолис Морло. Саларианка. Она отвечала за отладку контура в транспортном коридоре между Аталантой и Продромосом.

Алек бросил на него удивленный взгляд, будто вообще не ожидал, что от Рейеса будет хоть какая-то польза, а затем хмыкнул:

— Буду иметь в виду.

Не «спасибо», — отметил про себя Рейес. Во взгляде Алека читалась искренняя неприязнь, однако он был военным и умел держать себя в руках. Райдер явно понимал, что сейчас не время для выяснения отношений, однако и вежливым быть не собирался.

Учитывая, как они со Скоттом были похожи внешне, перед Рейесом будто стоял оживший кошмар. Он вполне мог представить, как Скотт смотрел бы на него с таким же выражением лица. Из чистого упрямства Рейес решил проводить Райдера до выхода, улыбаясь до противного сладко.

— Очевидно, я вам не нравлюсь, — заметил он в широкую спину Первопроходца.

Он думал, что Райдер его проигнорирует, наградив лишь высокомерным взглядом, однако тот встал, как вкопанный, и обернулся.

— Специалист по махинациям, манипулятор и человек без чести и совести, который может и родную мать продать. Действительно, почему вы мне не нравитесь? — выплюнул Алек словно заготовленную фразу.

— Абсолютная правда. Но именно поэтому я вам и помогаю. Трупами будет тяжело манипулировать, а от кеттов никакой выгоды, — Рейес пожал плечами.

Кинув мимолетный взгляд на Киму и проверив, что она их не слышит, Первопроходец подошел ближе и довольно больно ткнул его пальцем в грудь. Рейесу тут же захотелось этот палец сломать.

— Я вам не доверяю.

Рейес улыбнулся шире, натурально оскалившись.

— И правильно делаете.

— И я знаю про жучок, который вы подложили в мою квартиру, — Райдер сощурил глаза, и в его голосе послышалась угроза. — Вы могли запудрить мозги моему сыну, но не мне. Я вижу вас насквозь. Если бы не он, я отправил бы вас на Кадару еще полгода назад, так что не обольщайтесь своей нынешней властью.

— Моя власть, как вы выразились, существует, пока город живет. Если здесь останется пустыня, какой мне прок?

— Только поэтому я вас не выкинул на эвакуационный пост, — думая, что поставил угрожающую точку, Алек развернулся к выходу, но Рейес просто не мог оставить за ним последнее слово.

Уверенность Райдера в том, что он мог что-то сделать Рейесу, даже умиляла.

— Для своего возраста вы довольно наивно судите, Первопроходец. Доверие — штука опасная и наказуемая. Общая цель, разве не это по-настоящему сплачивает?

— Если бы не кетты, я бы в жизни не стал с вами связываться, — тот установил шлем и включил динамик возле респиратора.

— К сожалению, выбора у вас нет, — напомнил Рейес, на секунду вспомнив последнюю ночь со Скоттом. Он словно знал, предчувствовал, что их ждет. От внезапной тоскливой боли сжалось сердце.

— Вы хотели что-то добавить? — холодно спросил Алек, шагнув одной ногой за дверь.

— Только спросить, каково это, с такой высокой моралью, осознавать, что несколько часов назад вашему сыну сделали опаснейшую операцию, а вас не было рядом. Хотя, может, это и к лучшему? Как считаете? Сколько раз ваши дети попадали на операционный стол, пока вы были на службе? Они, наверное, уже на вас и не рассчитывают.

Несколько мгновений Райдер буравил его взглядом, полным бешенства. Затем он взял себя в руки и отчеканил:

— Скотт и Сара на Нексусе, в безопасности, а остальное не важно.

Прозвучало, как мантра, и Рейес хмыкнул:

— Что ж, по крайней мере, в этом я с вами согласен. Но надолго ли?

Они оба знали, что им объявили войну. Никто и нигде больше не в безопасности. Да и был ли? Кетты вышли из своей фазы ожидания, перейдя в открытый конфликт, и явно собирались покончить со всеми остальными расами одним махом. На челюсти Райдера вздулись желваки, и он буркнул:

— Буду на аварийной частоте.

 

Рейес всегда считал, что умрет в старости. Жизнь — настолько подлая штука, что вполне могла мурыжить его десятилетиями, а потом его убили бы прежние союзники при дележе власти. Желательно, конечно, пока он восседал бы на троне, а его имя было бы высечено в веках, но он не слишком требовательный. Вполне хватило бы пары-тройки значимых событий в истории, к которым он приложил руку.

Потому он был уверен — время еще не пришло.

Когда раздался взрыв, волна огня в мгновение ока сожрала первую линию домов возле пляжа, и от ударной волны Рейеса пронесло через весь зал и он чуть не впечатался лицом в управляющую консоль. Они потеряли два северных поста разом, и первое, о чем подумал Рейес, что эти люди даже не знали, что умрут. Камеры показывали коридоры с трупами, огонь облизывал стены, а обшивка отваливалась целыми пластами: торчали трубы, провода и коротило электричество. Тяжелое было зрелище. Он выпрямился у консоли, матерясь про себя.

— Дети собраны в медотсеке, — прервала его мысли Кима, отряхиваясь от осколков. — Как и главные научные сотрудники и руководящее звено.

— Сколько всего? — спросил Рейес деловым тоном, будто его нисколько не тронула смерть сотен. Его сожаления никому не помогут, поэтому ему нельзя было расслабляться.

— Сорок шесть.

Кивнув, Рейес отписал своему пилоту, чтобы тот был готов подогнать корабль в ближайшее время.

— Когда прибудет шаттл, ты сядешь на корабль и улетишь вместе с ними. Райдер уже должен быть на месте, я сам займусь эвакуацией.

У Кимы удивленно распахнулись глаза, а ее кожа стала заметно бледнее.

— Ты шутишь? Здесь еще тысячи жителей, я не могу все бросить!

— Можешь и бросишь, — произнес Рейес категоричным тоном, показывая, что не стоит с ним спорить. Он взял ее за плечи, чтобы его слова прозвучали убедительнее, в конце концов, ангара были тактильными существами, и половину доводов всегда воспринимали с прикосновением. — Даже Первопроходца можно заменить при желании, не говоря уже обо мне, но ты... Ты единственная ангара на руководящей должности. Если ты погибнешь, все успехи с Инициативой пойдут пыжаку под хвост. Ты отвечаешь не только за себя и эту колонию, но и за весь свой народ.

Кима растерянно моргнула.

— Никогда не думала, что Рейес Видал будет напоминать мне о долге.

— Только никому не говори, мне еще репутацию поддерживать.

Она боднула его в лоб, видимо, не зная, что сказать. Чувствуя озоновый запах ее дыхания, он улыбнулся.

— Эфра мне голову оторвет, если с тобой что-нибудь случится, так что давай, присмотри за малышами. Если появится возможность, улетай на Айю, и Инициативе придется вас слушаться, раз дети находятся на вашей территории.

— Ты циничный скуутт, таветаан.

Рейес знал, что так она называла своих многочисленных братьев, хотя точный перевод слова был ему неизвестен.

— Но ты все равно меня любишь.

— «Любишь» — слишком узкое слово из вашего языка, Рейес. Ты — часть семьи.

От ее лба кожу покалывало, но ощущение было приятное, почти успокаивающее. Они стояли так какое-то время, прежде чем Кима отстранилась с печальным взглядом.

— Ишарай, Рейес. Да будут яркими звезды на твоем небе.

Он все еще собирался выбраться из этой передряги, поэтому ответил:

— До встречи.

Проводив ее взглядом и вернувшись к терминалу, Рейес связался с Алеком. Тот как раз находился на силовом узле возле западной траншеи, с небольшим отрядом солдат и саларианским инженером.

— Я не хочу вас поторапливать, однако кетты прорвались за первый кордон, — сообщил он.

— СЭМ сейчас пришлет данные, какую территорию мы сможем закрыть без ущерба для мощности щита, — деловито ответил Райдер, и посторонний даже бы и не догадался, что недавно они с Рейесом довольно агрессивно спорили. Невольно это вызывало уважение. — Мистер Видал, вы можете направлять ближайшие посты на юго-запад, в сторону гигантских цистерн. Они будут как ориентир. Мисс Морло?

Послышался запыхавшийся женский голос с горловым дребезжанием, как у всех саларианцев.

— Да что вы говорите?! Я тут пытаюсь просчитать все так, чтобы не закоротило сеть, а он уже данные отсылает. Не торопите меня, если не хотите, чтобы я подорвала половину города!

— А вы можете? — заинтересовался Рейес.

— Батареи ангара довольно сильный источник питания, при необходимых настройках мощность от взрыва может покрыть целые кварталы.

— Мы можем использовать те батареи, что остались на периферии, как заряды взрывчатки, — будто уловив идею Рейеса, предложил Первопроходец. — Иолис, я оставлю солдат вас охранять, продолжайте работу. Вбейте настройки для взрыва в омни, СЭМ их запомнит.

— Вы собрались пройти по осажденному городу в одиночку? — Рейес не мог понять, что сейчас говорило в Райдере: глупость и геройство. Может, и то и другое вместе.

— У меня есть свои способы оставаться незамеченным.

— Лучше, чем пройти по вентиляционным шахтам?

— А вы знаете, как они расположены?

— Как свои пять пальцев, — Рейес не стал добавлять, что только благодаря им он почти полгода сосуществовал со Слоан, пока она была главой спецслужб. Надо же, теперь он был даже благодарен этой женщине, что она повстречалась ему на пути. И пока не передумал участвовать в этой самоубийственной миссии, Рейес добавил: — Знаете секс-шоп «Турианская Мощь и Великий Калибратор» у лифта в доки? Встретимся внутри.

На том конце связи кто-то поперхнулся. Возмущенное молчание Райдера, казалось, можно было потрогать руками.

— Надо было дождаться инопланетного вторжения, чтобы узнать, что у нас был такой магазин, — вздохнула Иолис.

 

Его встретили пустующие улицы, пугающе распахнутые двери и оставленные в спешке вещи. Самым жутким было идти по безлюдной площади: вдали раздавались звуки выстрелов из лазерных пушек — всего лишь тихий отзвук в этой части города, но Рейес знал, что опасность уже совсем рядом.

Он старался не бежать, но ноги сами несли его быстрее, чтобы убраться с открытой местности. Пистолет в кобуре, винтовка и пара гранат его, конечно, не спасут при столкновении с целым отрядом, но они придавали хоть немного уверенности. Рейес добрался до магазина в форме гигантского обелиска и зашел внутрь.

Алек Райдер как раз в ожидании осматривал ассортимент с видом человека, которому от брезгливости и неловкости очень хочется отсюда сбежать.

— Не хочу знать, откуда вы слышали об этом месте.

— Я его неофициальный владелец, — хмыкнул Рейес, а увидев, как скривился Райдер, не удержался и из чистой мстительности добавил: — Это еще что, вы не застали времен открытия, когда велись жаркие диспуты, компенсирует ли архитектура здания турианские размеры гениталий.

— Только я решил, что вы не безнадежны, раз помогли эвакуировать детей на своем личном транспорте, как вы тут же показываете, что на самом деле еще хуже, чем я думал.

— Первопроходец, вы даже близко не подобрались к истинному положению дел, — усмехнулся Рейес, на секунду представив, как вытянется лицо Райдера, если они все-таки выберутся из этого кроганского дерьма и он узнает, что половина секс-магазинов на Эосе принадлежала Рейесу, а вторая половина — его людям.

— Так что с проходом?

— Сюда.

Они прошли за стойку в подсобные помещения, где на складе под коробками в полу находился люк. По коду дверь в полу открылась, и зажглась светодиодная лента, высвечивая лестницу до самого пола.

Они спустились вниз, и на костюме Райдера и его винтовке тут же загорелась подсветка. Ее хватало, чтобы не наступать на мотки кабелей или не натыкаться на коробки электроузлов, пока Рейес и Алек, пригнув голову, пробирались по проходу с низким потолком. Даже стены здесь гудели от бегущего по проводам напряжения, а от каждого шага раздавалась звонкое жестяное эхо.

— Кетты все еще не предъявили требований? — наконец нарушил тишину Рейес.

Алек тяжело вздохнул.

— Давайте без этого. Мы с вами оба понимаем, из-за чего они напали на Продромос. Они хотят вскрыть реликты или какой-то определенный реликт, и для этого им нужны Первопроходцы.

— Потому что у вас есть эта связь с ИИ, которая помогает понимать их язык.

— Честно говоря, я ни слова не понимаю, — признался Райдер. — Я обычный военный, для меня их письмена — одни сплошные каракули. Только благодаря СЭМу я вижу в них закономерности и могу активировать управляющие панели. До понимания языка реликтов нам еще десятки лет научных исследований.

— Вы так говорите, будто ничего не смыслите в науке, хотя создали СЭМа.

— На основе человеческих наук, а не инопланетного языка машин.

— Всегда бывает первый раз. При первом контакте кто бы сказал, что нам придется учить Общий язык, чтобы разговаривать с другими расами Млечного Пути, — Рейес сам себе не поверил — он что, успокаивал Райдера? — Думаете, кетты хотят добраться до какого-то оружия массового уничтожения?

Казалось, Алек не против поговорить, пока они пробирались через темные коридоры, и только низкое гудение оставалось на фоне.

— Реликты терраформировали целые планеты, возможно, галактики. Чего только стоят их Архитекторы, гигантские машины размером с Подземных Червей. До чего бы кетты ни хотели добраться, мы не можем позволить им сделать это первыми, — с твердой уверенностью произнес он. — Я знаю, что они пришли за мной, но я не собираюсь сдаваться из чистого благородства, лишь бы защитить обычных граждан. Стоит кеттам добраться до СЭМа, и от нас и мокрого места не останется. В войне приходится идти на жертвы, человеческие в том числе, чтобы выжило большинство.

— Ваш прагматизм делает вам честь, — осторожно заметил Рейес, пока они пробирались по узкому коридору. Он не видел выражения лица Первопроходца, но услышал, как тот фыркнул.

— Мистер Видал, я бы с удовольствием верил в то, что можно спасти каждого, только жизнь так не работает. Моя жена положила годы, чтобы помочь биотикам, изучая нулевой элемент. Перед отлетом у нее обнаружили смертельное заболевание из-за длительного облучения во время исследований. И знаете, плевал бы я на всю эту помощь и на этих проклятый биотиков, если бы она просто осталась жива.

Некоторое время они шли молча. Да и что тут было сказать? Единственное, чего не понимал Рейес, так это почему Райдер рассказал ему свою историю? Его задело, что Рейес раньше сказал про детей?

— Мне жаль.

— Мне тоже, — только и ответил Алек, и всю оставшуюся дорогу они провели в тишине.

 

Выбравшись из непроглядной темноты, Рейес несколько секунд моргал, чтобы привыкнуть к свету, а потому удивленно охнул от удара, когда Первопроходец на реактивной тяге снес его куда-то в сторону, за укрытие. Следом раздались выстрелы, и лазерный луч разрезал пластины на полу, оставив после себя угольно-черные полоски на том месте, где они вышли наружу.

— Чертовы кетты, — ругнулся Алек, отстреливаясь из-за перил.

Рейес выглянул с другой стороны и увидел отряд вооруженных солдат, приближающийся вдоль улицы.

— Черт, нас окружают.

Он никогда еще не видел кеттов так близко, только слышал, как их описывали ангара. Они двигались подобно турианцам, с выгнутыми в обратную сторону коленями, тело покрывал костный панцирь, а на темном лице выделялись белые глаза. Райдер зацепил выстрелом одного из солдат, и брызнула коричнево-зеленая кровь.

— Я их отвлеку, а вы попытайтесь пробраться к батарее. СЭМ перешлет вам данные. СЭМ! Включить режим маскировки.

Как только сработала система проекций, броня Райдера растворилась в окружающей обстановке, и Рейес даже возразить не успел: раздался заряд реактивного рюкзака, и Первопроходец умчался отвлекать противника.

Что ж, видимо, лезть на амбразуру у них в крови, — подумал он, дожидаясь, пока все внимание кеттов сосредоточится на обстреле с фланга, со стороны секций гидропоники. Билось стекло, шипел воздух, лампы накаливания взрывались под градом пуль. Рейес воспользовался моментом и побежал к широким очистным трубам, идущим вдоль здания, где, судя по карте, установили терминал внешнего защитного контура.

Стоило ему включить экран, как омни-инструмент на его руке заработал сам по себе, показывая синхронизацию, и буквально пару секунд спустя терминал мигнул сообщением «Настройка завершена». На омни отобразились все ключевые батареи, которые теперь можно было подорвать в любой момент.

Ого. Определенно, ему нравился СЭМ и насколько ИИ облегчал жизнь вокруг.

К сожалению, на этом хорошие новости закончились: место, где они вылезли из люка, было как на ладони, обстреливай — не хочу, и, если только Райдер не положит каждого кетта в радиусе пятисот метров, они словят заряд в спину, не пробежав и половины пути.

— Райдер, батареи активированы, где вас геты носят? — спросил Рейес в интерком на омни.

— Оторвался от преследования. Здесь осталось несколько мирных жителей, их надо вывести.

Рейес выругался на батарианском. Ну конечно, куда без благотворительности, когда им самим грозит смертельная опасность. Он сверил по карте, какие у них были варианты: неподалеку проходила траншея монорельса. Не так уж и далеко.

— Идите на юго-восток, до выхода к станции, и спускайтесь вниз. При аварийной тревоге отключают электричество, так что вам ничего не грозит от рельс. Встретимся на той стороне.

— Принято, — удивительно, но Райдер не стал спорить.

Рейес думал, что вернуться к контуру будет трудно. Однако он знал город, каждый его закоулок, а кетты неслись по широким улицам, избегая узких проходов. Так что он легко разминулся с основными силами, особенно при помощи СЭМа, который подключил его омни к карте и удобно отметил всех врагов красными точками.

Он видел трупы: множество тел, замерших в странных позах, повисших через перила, упавших рядом с любимыми и близкими, в крови, осколках, среди черных подпалин от лазеров, прорезавших корпус обшивки. Вонь горелой плоти въедалась в нос, и ничто не могло ее заглушить, даже то, что Рейес закрывался рукавом. Его тошнило, но он упрямо шел дальше.

Пару раз он оступился, и теперь его руки были в фиолетовой крови мертвой азари, которая так и не добежала до укрытия. Казалось, запах йода впитался даже в куртку.

Он пытался отвлечься, размышляя о СЭМе. За последние пару часов от ИИ вышло больше толку, чем от любого его агента, и Рейес серьезно задумался, что, если когда-нибудь СЭМ станет общедоступной технологией, он первым проголосует за внедрение. Если, конечно, СЭМ не сойдет с ума и не решит, что человечество и остальные расы пора вычистить из галактики, оставив только машинные формы жизни. Тогда их ждут проблемы похлеще.

Собственно, настоящее пока тоже не радовало. Ему пришлось сделать крюк, чтобы добраться до Фонтанной площади, мимо ресторана Юми Хенон, и с Рейес с грустью отметил, что один из кеттских отрядов разломал террасу, и небольшой садик полыхал от залповой очереди.

Кетты повсюду оставили следы разрушений. Очевидно, им не нужны были чужие знания. Ни традиции других рас, ни их культура, ни достижения вне военной техники. Кетты пришли уничтожить все, что увидят. Или кого.

Рейес шел, стараясь особо не смотреть по сторонам, так как, несмотря на браваду, ему становилось все хуже от одного взгляда на тела убитых. Как много не спаслось. Как много еще сегодня погибнет.

Позади оглушительно взорвалась первая по счету батарея, и до него долетела пыльная буря, пронесшаяся по улицам с копотью и запахом гари. Пришлось зажмуриться и задержать дыхание, пока все не стихло. К тому времени, как он добрался до монорельса, произошло еще три таких взрыва, и небо открылось из-под купола. Пульс в ушах стучал громче, но он старался не поддаваться панике.

Прорыв начался.

Очевидно, Иолис, наконец, смогла переключить узлы, и, значит, времени оставалось совсем немного. Если он хотел выжить, то ему нужно было оказаться по ту сторону щита прежде, чем она заново запустит контур.

Рейес прибавил шагу.

 

Он перехватил Первопроходца на выходе из туннеля. За ним и спасенной турианской парой шла погоня: мелькали вспышки в темноте от выстрелов, раздавались горловые приказы на незнакомом наречии. Рейес видел, как Алек снял снайпера, который был в режиме невидимости — СЭМ явно помогал не только с картой города, но и тепловизором.

Пытаясь быть полезными, турианец и его возлюбленная отстреливались из малокалиберных лазерных пистолетов. Рейес дождался, когда они выйдут из туннеля, и включил электричество на рельсах по боковому терминалу. Предсмертные крики кеттов эхом раздались в туннеле, и Рейес еще никогда не чувствовал столько кровожадного удовольствия.

Казалось, на некоторое время они были в безопасности. Рейес бегом спустился к ним по насыпи от осыпавшегося здания.

— Я думала, нам с Макусом уже не спастись, — выдохнула турианка, держась за пластины на груди.

— Аманис, не драматизируй. Понадобится что-то посерьезнее, чтобы нас сломить, — Макус перезарядил пистолет. — Мы пережили две войны и переселение, как-нибудь и кеттов переживем. Спасибо, кстати.

— Еще рано благодарить. Сначала доберемся до аванпоста, — отрезал Первопроходец. — Идем.

За время погони защитное стекло на шлеме Алека треснуло, и он снял его и выкинул в сторону. Его черные с проседью волосы прилипли ко лбу, щеки покраснели, и Рейес с внезапным уколом тоски снова отметил, до чего же Скотт с отцом похожи. Не хватало лишь шальной улыбки на полных, соблазнительных губах, но их тот, видимо, унаследовал от матери.

К счастью, Скотт был в безопасности, на Нексусе, и только они здесь, на Эосе...

Внезапно до Рейеса дошла абсурдность ситуации, когда самый важный человек Инициативы бегал в осажденном городе в одиночку. И пока они в наступившем затишье поспешили к воротам, он не выдержал:

— Вы прилетели на Эос на Буре?

Райдер бросил на него недовольный взгляд, но ничего не ответил, продолжая идти быстрым шагом.

— Только не говорите, что вы специально разделились со своей командой, чтобы не подвергать их опасности.

— Присутствие на празднике не требовало полной десантной группы, — Райдер повел плечом, будто скидывая надоедливого жука. — Большинство осталось на Нексусе, остальные помогают Иолис и на эвакуационных постах.

— Вы рискуете.

— А вы посмотрите на небо и скажите, спасет ли меня небольшой отряд от целой армии? С тем же успехом я могу погибнуть один, вместо того, чтобы тащить за собой всю команду.

Рейес открыл было рот, а затем закрыл с громким стуком. На Первопроходце висела мишень, это и дураку было понятно. Но полностью отказываться от охраны?

— Если вас поймают, может погибнуть больше, чем один отряд.

— У меня лучшая охрана, что вообще есть в Андромеде, и это СЭМ. Если понадобится, он остановит мое сердце прежде, чем я попаду кеттам в руки.

Рейес удивленно моргнул, на ходу пытаясь переварить план Райдера.

— Он может убить вас?

— Только по моему собственному приказу и только в том случае, если других вариантов не останется.

Звучало разумно и практично, но Рейес слишком любил жизнь, чтобы на полном серьезе просчитывать такую возможность. Вот поэтому Рейес был здесь, не так ли? Чтобы присмотреть за отцом Скотта, который лез на передовую, как будто кроме него никто не справится. Как будто он молод и полон сил. Как будто ему нечего терять. Или, может, так живут все Райдеры? Отдаваясь без остатка и не волнуясь о грядущем дне? Удивительное семейство.

— Мы почти пришли, — выдохнул Алек, вытирая лоб тыльной стороной перчатки. — Надо поторапливаться, я получил сообщение от Иолис, они вот-вот закроют последнюю часть кон…

По земле прошел толчок, как от гигантского молота, ударившего прямо в ядро планеты, и платформа стала трескаться прямо у них под ногами. Плита, на которой они стояли, покосилась, и Рейес еле удержал равновесие.

— СЭМ, что происходит?! — крикнул Райдер, вцепившись в самый край накренившегося куска пласта.

— Сейсмическая волна повредила колонны и фундамент той части города, что располагается над озером. Рекомендуется покинуть опасную зону. До полного обвала минута тридцать секунд.

— Черт, — хотя мышцы недовольно запротестовали резкой болью, Рейес подтянулся на руках, когда новая трещина пробежала прямо под ним, и он рухнул вниз.

Он кувыркнулся в воздухе и упал на спину, приложившись головой, не больно, но из легких выбило воздух, а голова зазвенела противным шумом, отрезая от него все звуки. Рейес чувствовал, как под ним подрагивает плита, медленно оседая с глухим отдаленным скрежетом. Он попытался подняться и как раз увидел, как Райдер помог турианской паре забраться обратно, а затем склонился к обрыву, хмуро глядя на Рейеса.

Между тем куском, который упал вместе с Рейесом, и целой платформой было добрых шесть метров, и ему в жизни не забраться обратно без посторонней помощи. Он огляделся по сторонам: оборванные куски труб, искореженный метал... Ему еще повезло: его часть платформы осела прямо на колонну и все еще держалась одним краем за внутреннюю прошивку вентиляции. С другой стороны теперь был провал в каньон на высоте в несколько этажей, и там его ждала только смерть.

Он еще раз взглянул наверх и внутренне похолодел — Райдера там уже не оказалось. Только чистое рассветное небо, и то ненадолго, пока кетты не осознают, что без купола можно начать полномасштабную операцию.

Отлично, если его не размажет о землю в каньоне, то его точно пристрелят вражеские солдаты.

— Кроганское дерьмо, — пробормотал Рейес, схватившись за ноющее плечо.

Кажется, он его вывихнул, так что о попытке залезть самому и речи быть не могло. Но какой у него был выбор? Сидеть на платформе и ждать, когда его убьют?

Он нервно рассмеялся. Это будет даже забавно. Сколько у него гранат в запасе? Три? Что ж, по крайней мере, это не смерть от голода или сжигание заживо, вот такой смерти он бы точно хотел избежать.

Рейес не успел даже по-настоящему осознать свою судьбу, когда сзади него приземлился Райдер, из-за чего платформа покачнулась и заскрипела еще больше. Звуки все еще доносились до Рейеса как сквозь одеяло, и он неверяще уставился на Алека — тот нетерпеливо что-то прокричал, протянув ему руку.

Без задней мысли он схватился за его запястье, и Райдер чуть не выдернул ему плечо, взлетев без предупреждения вверх, где им помогла забраться Аманис. Та оказалась довольно сильной, подхватив Рейеса под мышки трехпалыми руками и оттащив от опасного края.

Тут же платформа внизу накренилась с оглушительным, противным скрежетом и сорвалась в каньон. Рейес, с трудом поднявшись на ноги, проводил ее взглядом, чувствуя, как в животе все переворачивалось от вида. Он ведь мог все еще находиться там, внизу, и теперь его тело лежало бы среди обломков. Он с облегчением отошел от края, руки дрожали от пережитого адреналина, да и его самого здорово потряхивало.

Казалось, даже сам город затих и перестрелки прекратились, пока в отдаленных уголках продолжалось землетрясение. По левую сторону зияла смертельная дыра на много метров вниз, справа по кускам раскалывалась гигантская статуя в честь Первого Контакта с ангара.

Она падала красиво, и еще красивее распалась на огромные куски, верхняя часть полетела в пролом, следом за платформой. Поднялось облако каменной крошки, и Рейесу пришлось закрыть рукой глаза. На зубах ощущался песок, медь и сажа. Турианка все еще придерживала его за спину, и он кивнул ей, без слов говоря, что все хорошо. Рейес повернулся к Алеку и, поймав его усталый взгляд, произнес:

— Спасибо.

Тот стряхнул с волос оранжевую крошку и покачал головой, будто ему было неприятно слышать его благодарность.

— Не обольщайтесь, я сделал это не из-за вас, а ради сына. Он не простил бы мне еще и вашу смерть.

— Что ж, тогда мы здесь по одной причине.

Рейес не смог бы смотреть Скотту в глаза, если бы Райдер-старший умер у него на глазах, а он даже не попытался бы помочь. Алек невесело усмехнулся и сплюнул застоявшийся во рту песок себе под ноги.

— Действительно.

Рейес был уверен, что все закончилось. В городе повисла тишина. Ей и нужно было воспользоваться, чтобы быстрее вернуться к Иолис, однако что-то пошло не так. Рейес слышал, как вдалеке началось шипение, а затем волна воздуха с обратной стороны ударила прямо в грудь. Черт подери, это уже было не смешно. Треснули синими искрами щиты, и Рейес больно приложился плечом при падении. В последний момент он успел зацепиться за трещину в платформе.

Сквозь дым он не видел, что стало с остальными. От боли в плече перед глазами все потемнело, а сшибающий ветер все не кончался. Совершенно нечем было дышать. Вокруг грохотал сам воздух, трещал, осыпался мелкой крошкой и скрипел, как гигантский великан, чьи кости давно заржавели.

Скорее всего, кетты прорвали оборону с другой стороны, и им просто не повезло оказаться под ударной волной от взрыва. Рейес держался до самого последнего мгновения, а затем его пальцы ослабли, и он сорвался следом.

На его пути оказались обломки статуи, и он ударился о камни всем телом. Тут даже синяков не сосчитать, как и, наверное, сломанных ребер, кровоподтеков и трещин в костях. Но это все было ерунда, потому что на другом, дальнем обрыве, на самом краю висели Райдер и Аманис. Секунда, и они оба рухнули вниз, прямо в пропасть.

Макус бросился к своей возлюбленной и что-то крикнул, но его голос унес ветер. Он кричал и кричал, а затем вдруг протянул руку, и над краем показалась сначала голова турианки, а затем, с помощью Макуса, она взобралась полностью. Рейес ничего не понимал, Аманис смогла за что-то зацепиться перед падением?

Рейес разглядел на ее спине ранец Первопроходца и похолодел. Он с трудом поднялся и, прихрамывая, попытался к ним приблизиться, когда соседнее здание стало рушиться. Оно кряхтело, заваливалось и медленно кренилось в их сторону. Съехала пластина крыши, брызнули стекла под давлением металла, и турианцы, только отойдя от края, вместе прыгнули в сторону на реактивной тяге ранца.

Здание рухнуло прямо на край, сломалось пополам, и, начиная со второго этажа, конструкция свалилась в пропасть, подняв еще один клуб пыли. Рейес устало присел и на секунду закрыл глаза. Казалось, вместе со зданием в нем что-то оборвалось, какая-то хрупкая надежда, успевшая расцвести за проведенное со Скоттом время. Надежда, что все было не зря. Что у них есть шанс все наладить, жить мирно и быть счастливыми.

Где-то справа приходили в себя турианцы, помогая друг другу отряхнуться и проверяя, нет ли серьезных повреждений. Рейес же медленно, слишком медленно доковылял к краю и увидел, что Первопроходец лежит на камнях, далеко-далеко внизу, как сломанная кукла.

Он ничего не чувствовал. Было странно холодно и тихо, когда он включил омни и позвал СЭМа через быстрое сообщение. Почти мгновенно появилась надпись: «Мистер Видал, Алек Райдер мертв, жизненные показатели на нуле».

«Он успел передать должность?»

«Да. Скотт Райдер является новым Первопроходцем Инициативы от человечества, однако срок его искусственной комы еще не истек, сообщение не может быть доставлено. Передача полномочий и установление контакта прошло успешно. Мистер Видал?»

Увидев последний вопрос, Рейес отвлеченно удивился, почему вдруг ИИ что-то у него спрашивает.

«Да?»

«Я осознаю, что у вас момент эмоционального потрясения, однако мои протоколы указывают, что нужно передать вам некоторую информацию. Запрашиваю разрешение».

«Выкладывай, СЭМ».

«Вы получили аудиосообщение. Прослушайте, когда будете готовы».

Макус и Аманис подхватили его под руки и помогли ему добраться через город к безопасной зоне. Он не знал, как они целыми дошли к проходу, где им в срочном порядке оказали первую помощь. Дорога через оставшийся квартал прошла как в тумане. После осмотра, медики тут же вправили ему вывих плеча, а вот сломанные ребра, к сожалению, требовали другого оборудования, так что Рейес остался сидеть со стаканом воды, чувствуя тошноту и головокружение. Его пытались допрашивать, но все было бесполезно. Он не помнил, как прошел почти квартал. От Аманис и Макуса толку было еще меньше, они лишь обнимали друг друга и что-то успокаивающе говорили тихими голосами.

Он не слышал, что именно, потому что рядом кто-то громко спорил. Какое-то время Рейес пытался не обращать внимания на крики, но слова сами собой просачивались ему в мозг.

— Мы не выдержим еще одной волны, надо закрывать контур.

— Им еще минут десять сюда добираться. Подождите хоть немного! Там чьи-то близкие, родственники и друзья. Как вы можете закрывать щит, пока есть надежда, что они успеют до нас добраться?!

— Если мы сейчас же не закроем купол, то умрем все до единого!

— Авер, пожалуйста, возьми себя в руки.

— Мы должны включить последний терминал. Сейчас же!

— Если ты думаешь, что я возьму на себя ответственность за их смерть, когда они в паре кварталов от нас, ты жестоко ошибаешься, Иолис. Вот сама пойди и включи этот гребаный терминал. Это ты осталась за старшую после Доргун, вот и отвечай за свои решения.

На несколько секунд воцарилась благостная тишина.

— Трусиха!

— Да как ты смеешь?!

Рейес приоткрыл глаза и заметил группу из командного состава, которая до этого его допрашивала. С другой стороны, между контейнеров, виднелись собранные наспех баррикады, из-за которых отстреливались оставшиеся солдаты. Послышался звук двигателей, и флот кеттов, наконец, направил в их сторону свои корабли. По прикидкам Рейеса, они скинут вооруженный до зубов десант прямо им на головы в течение пары минут.

Он пытался придумать другой план, но даже сейчас одно он знал точно: будь здесь Первопроходец, он бы сам включил терминал, даже если бы тот стоял снаружи, за пределами щита, и пожертвовал бы не только чужими, но и своей жизнью, не раздумывая. Но он герой, а Рейесу никогда не стать героем вроде него.

Иногда кто-то просто должен быть плохим, чтобы остальные остались хорошими.

Группа заспорила еще жарче, и Рейес тяжело поднялся на ноги, прошел к терминалу, пока никто не обращал на него внимания, ввел код доступа Кимы и нажал «Подвердить». Стены мигнули на секунду, кольцевая сеть замкнулась, и купол закрылся.

 

Город выстоял. Частично. По подсчетам аналитиков, тридцать процентов жилых кварталов были разрушены подчистую, нарушены коммуникационные башни, электросети, центральная канализация и подача воды. Но они выжили. Стоило радоваться.

Рейесу же за смерть тридцати трех жителей Аталанты назначили высшую меру наказания — казнь. Он с улыбкой прослушал вынесение приговора от Эддисон, и, даже когда до него попытались добраться убитые горем родственники, выражение его лица не изменилось. Тюремная охрана закрыла его в грузовом ангаре, и они решили, что с ним покончено.

Они ошиблись.

Грузовой ангар не был предназначен для содержания преступников, тем более особо опасных, имеющих пособников по всей планете. Поэтому, когда сняли купол, первой же ночью Элран перебила всю охрану и вытащила его из заключения. Вместе они улетели к пещерам на воздушных квадроциклах, напоследок оставив следы драки и крови, будто Рейеса похитили и убили местные жители.

Его план был прост. Когда его объявят погибшим, родня убитых им людей, наконец, успокоится, а Инициатива снимет протоколы розыска. После этого он сможет написать Скотту. Если, конечно, не задержится на Эосе, где выдавать свое местонахождение было все еще слишком опасно.

— Я надеюсь, что ты сейчас пошутил, — первым делом сказала ему Элран, связавшись с ним через омни, когда он уже вылетел на шаттле в сторону Кадары.

— Инициатива сняла с планеты экран и отвела с орбиты войска, теперь я могу спокойно пройти за кордон.

— Эта планета сплошь из преступников и отморозков!

— И там меня будут искать в последнюю очередь, — спокойно отозвался Рейес, включив автопилот и развалившись в кресле с энергетическим батончиком. — Что с кошками?

— Никакой информации. Эта часть города все еще под контролем кеттов, но мы медленно тесним их к границе. Без крейсера и подмоги их силы скоро иссякнут, и мы вернем себе город. Если что-то изменится, я сообщу.

— Спасибо, Элран.

— Удачи, псих.

Наблюдая за мельканием звезд и бескрайней чернотой за иллюминатором, он вспомнил, что все еще не прослушал сообщение. Рейес подключил омни к внутреннему наушнику и включил запись.

Стояла дата недельной давности. Раздался тихий, спокойный голос Алека.

«Мистер Видал, это сообщение вы получите только в одном случае — если меня не станет. Поэтому, как мертвец, обращаюсь к вам напрямую и без долгой преамбулы. Я знаю, что у вас нет детей. Однако я понадеюсь, что в вас достаточно здравомыслия, чтобы вы могли понять мою точку зрения.

Как вы, наверное, знаете, у меня сложные отношения с моими детьми. Были. Были сложные отношения, раз я мертв. Я одновременно рад, что Скотту теперь есть, с кем поделиться своими горестями, и расстроен, что он выбрал именно вас на эту роль, потому что, как отец, я желаю ему лишь самого лучшего. Вы — последний человек, которого я хотел бы видеть рядом со своим сыном, и вы сами знаете, почему.

Однако я также знаю, что за мной началась охота. Несколько раз на меня были совершены покушения, в том числе и на Нексусе, к счастью, неудавшиеся, так что я не тешил себя надеждами на долгую жизнь и решил подготовиться к неизбежному. Я не знаю, как быстро и от чего умру, и в эти непростые времена, думаю, вы — именно тот, к кому я могу обратиться со своей просьбой.

Помогите Скотту. Когда он возьмет на себя должность Первопроходца — а это вопрос лишь времени и моей неудачи — присмотрите за ним. Он не знает мир убийц и вымогателей, как его знаете вы. И ему понадобится любая помощь, чтобы выжить. Я уверен: мои враги не отступятся. Я не знаю их имена, не знаю, как близко они окажутся рядом с моим сыном.

Защитите его. Сделайте ради этого все, что в ваших силах. Даже если это причинит ему боль, просто сделайте, что посчитаете нужным.

И если когда-нибудь у вас будет шанс, передайте ему, что я им горжусь.

Алек Райдер. Конец связи.»

 

_Два месяца спустя_

Больше всего в пещерах его бесила вентиляция. Серный, теплый запах поднимался к потолку, а его офис как раз находился на верхнем уровне. Все дело было в некачественных стабилизаторах нагрева, из-за чего вентиляция не справлялась, и он уже заработал себе аллергию, прочихавшись раз шесть подряд. В любом случае, Рейес утешал себя, что заглянул в подземную базу «Коллектива» ненадолго — к вечеру нужно было вернуться в Порт, чтобы встретиться с наемниками с Элаадена.

Сработал короткий сигнал тревоги. Рейес мрачно взглянул на динамики, уже ненавидя этот звук до самых печенок. Он вышел в коридор, желая узнать, в чем дело, когда оказалось, что ему навстречу уже шла Южный Крест.

Раньше она служила в Альянсе, и военная выправка до сих пор давала о себе знать, когда она вытянулась по стойке смирно.

— Незваные гости из Инициативы, сэр.

— Сколько?

— Шестеро. Тяжеловооруженный кроган, ангара, двое человек, азари и турианка. Мы взяли их под охрану и заперли в нижнем отсеке.

— Рядом с клетками для животных? За что ты их так? — удивленно приподнял брови Рейес. Слишком маленький отряд для налета, однако Южный Крест заметно нервничала, и он с подозрением спросил: — Что?

— Среди них Первопроходец, сэр. Боюсь, мы не сможем их просто убить.

Он удивленно моргнул, чувствуя, как сердце в груди только что сделало кульбит.

— Райдер?

— Оба Райдера, если быть точной. Сказали, что ищут азари, которая стала жертвой исследований «Цербера» за Драуллировым морем.

Рейес прекрасно знал об истории с тремя научниками Цербера, промышлявшими экспериментами в пустыне над изгоями, но разобраться с ними все руки не доходили. Каннибалы на севере, кетты на границах с пустыней, мародеры, три шахты и постоянные дрязги со Слоан в Порту. Как в старые добрые времена.

— Инициатива, наконец, решила принести на Кадару закон и порядок? — Рейес недобро усмехнулся, и Крест еще больше напряглась.

— Вы же не станете их убивать?

Его нелюбовь к Инициативе не была секретом. К тому же, ему нужно было отыгрывать свою роль, хотя Рейес больше всего на свете хотел немедленно спуститься вниз. Но как раз этого делать было категорически нельзя. Если они с Райдером встретятся вновь, то где-нибудь в более уединенном месте, чем база «Коллектива», полная любопытных глаз.

— Я уточню у Шарлатана, что нам с ними делать, а пока относитесь к нашим гостям со всем уважением, — отозвался Рейес, делая вид, что ему совершенно не нравится эта ситуация.

Хотя чего это она должна была ему нравиться. Между ним и Райдером меньше трех этажей, а Рейесу придется сидеть в офисе, чтобы не попасться ему на глаза. К их нежданной встрече стоило подготовиться с умом. Народ вокруг считал Рейеса одной из пешек великого Шарлатана — тайного руководителя «Коллектива», и он хотел, чтобы так и оставалось.

Все равно его истинная сила была не в титуле, а в огромном количестве информации, которую он получал от своих осведомителей.

Вернувшись в офис, Рейес тут же отдал распоряжения о том, чтобы Первопроходца отпустили и каждый член «Коллектива» оказывал ему любую помощь, иначе их будут ждать не очень приятные последствия. Последняя приписка, к сожалению, была необходима — преступниками можно было управлять или страхом, или подкупом. А на столько народа кредитов не хватит.

Он занялся поисками той самой азари, что была нужна Скотту. Оказалось, что гражданка Илири впахивала на шахте у одного воинственного крогана на Луне-4 неподалеку от Воелда, оставшись без памяти из-за экспериментов «Цербера» с ультразвуковыми волнами на мозг. Ей требовалась помощь, чтобы выбраться оттуда, и это определенно была работенка для героя Галактики.

А еще это была долгожданная возможность, которая сама приплыла в руки, и Рейес не собирался ее упускать.

«Скотту Райдеру,

Если Вы все еще заинтересованы в судьбе Кагро Илири, я согласен предоставить вам информацию. Абсолютно безвозмездно, считайте это вкладом в будущее сотрудничество.

С уважением,  
Тайный доброжелатель»

Надеясь, что текст звучит довольно нейтрально, он принялся ждать ответа. Прошло несколько часов, и, когда Рейес проверил почту после очередной затяжной сделки для Кимы, омни мигал входящим сообщением.

«Я приду. Место встречи?»

Рейес покачал головой, в очередной раз поражаясь, как быстро Райдер согласился, даже не задавая вопросов. Почему-то его руки подрагивали, когда он печатал ответ.

«Тюрьма Иллюзион. Сегодня.»

 

Все-таки, наверное, единственный его талант — это находить других талантливых, которым очень не повезло в жизни. Хозяйка Иллюзиона — турианка Пиквик — отличный тому пример. Всего-то и нужно было познакомить ее с нужными людьми, немного помочь с кредитами, и вот, теперь посреди Кадары стояла огромная крепость, светящаяся неоновыми огнями и днем и ночью.

Может, внешне это местечко было неказистым, но стоило зайти внутрь, то перехватывало дыхание. Шесть этажей с клетками, в которых танцевали все представители рас, гигантская столовая, отданная под танцпол, и система слежения, полностью отданная в руки Шарлатана в откуп за кредитный займ. Рейес не вмешивался в дела клуба, а Пиквик без зазрения совести сдавала собственных гостей: записи разговоров, секса и приватных танцев.

От своего же имени он пользовался ее услугами, как обычный клиент: бронировал бывшую допросную и периодически проводил там сделки. Пиквик не задавала вопросов, откуда у него деньги, считая его удачливым контрабандистом средней руки, и Рейес не стремился ее разубеждать. Для всех он или умер, или отошел от серьезного бизнеса.

На самом же деле, за последние два месяца он работал в три раза больше, чем за всю жизнь, выстроив сеть еще масштабнее, чем прежде. Теперь у него была настоящая мотивация — война. А в войне с кеттами все средства были хороши. Рейес всегда вел довольно расслабленный образ жизни, однако после того, как Алек спас его тогда на Эосе, хотя мог и не делать этого, у него словно открылось второе дыхание. Или, если так можно сказать, появилась дополнительная ответственность в лице детей Райдера, за которыми нужно было присмотреть.

Он не стал просить помощи у Скотта с обвинениями, Нексусом и политикой Эддисон. У Райдера и так хватало проблем, чтобы еще Рейеса вытаскивать из петли. Спасение утопающего — дело рук самого утопающего, и все это время он занимался тем, что пытался твердо встать на ноги, полностью уйдя в тень.

У него все равно плохо получалось следовать правилам, так зачем вообще было пытаться? Он был хорош в том, что делал, и больше не собирался обелять свою репутацию.

К сожалению, все это требовало секретности, так как если тайну знают двое, ее знает весь мир, и ему вполне хватало Кимы и Элран в качестве основных представителей.

Рейес прошел по коридорам, отметился картой входа у охраны, и те отключили светящийся барьер, позволяя ему пройти к внутренним помещениям. Комната допроса была его любимой: одна часть была с зеркалом во всю длину, с виду как обычная приватная кабина; другая же часть позволяла видеть и слышать все, что происходило по соседству, стояли мониторы, прослушка и терминалы связи. И если он не принимал гостей, то делал вид, что «работает на Шарлатана», просматривая тонны данных за вечер.

На этот раз, стоило гостям зайти в основное помещение, Рейес выключил камеры наблюдения. Скотт пришел в компании Драка и лейтенанта Харпер — та раньше служила правой рукой при его отце, а теперь, видимо, приглядывала за сыном Алека.

С этой стороны зеркало было прозрачным, и Рейес мог спокойно наблюдать за пришедшей компанией. Чего он точно не ожидал, так это что будет так взволнован: в голове проносились тысячи банальных фраз, с которыми он мог зайти в комнату, и он отмел их все.

Райдер снял шлем и устало плюхнулся на диван.

— На твоем месте я бы не стала расслабляться, — произнесла Харпер, подозрительно оглядываясь. — Мы не знаем, что это за доброжелатель и чего он или она на самом деле хочет.

Скотт посмотрел на нее с веселой снисходительностью.

— С нами Драк. Кто будет связываться с самым старым кроганом в Галактике?

Накмор польщенно рыкнул и подбоченился.

— Так точно, малыш.

— Не сочти за оскорбление, Драк, — едко произнесла Харпер, — но не от каждой опасности спасет твой свирепый вид.

— Ты просто нервничаешь без оружия, — пожал тот плечами, и его ожерелье из костей брякнуло о броню.

— Ох, извините-простите. Это не планета, а какой-то тир. За последние сутки меня пытались дважды обокрасть и раз десять убить.

— Отличное местечко, не правда ли? — Драк счастливо рассмеялся. Он, может, и выглядел расслабленно, но все еще стоял возле двери, полностью загораживая проем на случай нападения. — Выпивка, оружие, зверушки занятные, можно поохотиться. Я бы здесь обосновался.

Устроив руки на груди, Харпер закатила глаза и вздохнула. Видимо, представления о домашнем уюте кроганов ее не впечатляли. Рейес понял, что и так задержался. Пришла пора немного приоткрыть карты, если он собирался выиграть главный приз.

Дверь пшикнула, и он, нацепив галантную улыбку, зашел в полутьму.

— Простите, что заставил вас ждать, были неотложные дела. Но теперь я весь в вашем распоряжении, — произнес Рейес, надеясь, что в голосе не слишком много энтузиазма, пока сердце грохотало в ушах, как сумасшедшее.

Скотт уставился на него, будто увидел привидение. Он не потянулся к кобуре и не вызвал биотику, так что Рейес посчитал это хорошим знаком, пытаясь тем временем совладать с нервами.

— Могу я предложить вам что-нибудь выпить? — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил он, глядя на спутников Райдера.

Драк был с ними на Эосе, помнил их историю и все понял и теперь следил за Скоттом, ожидая его реакции. Харпер же, видя, что остальные молчат, взяла переговоры в свои руки.

— Мы здесь по делу, а не отдыхать.

— Конечно, как я мог забыть. Такое славное место. Наверное, решетки на камерах сбили меня с толку.

— Зачем они, кстати?

— Для безопасности персонала, конечно же. Вы наверняка видели, что местный народ довольно нетерпелив и может увлечься в своих желаниях.

— Вы знаете, кто мы, но сами не представились, — напомнила Харпер.

Ее слова, наконец, заставили Первопроходца очнуться: отложив шлем в сторону, он медленно поднялся на ноги.

— Рейес, — его голос вышел с хрипотцой, будто у Райдера пересохло горло.

— Скотт.

— Я думал, ты мертв.

Не «боялся, что ты мертв», а именно «думал», — с сожалением отметил Рейес и улыбнулся мягче.

— Как ты помнишь, от меня довольно тяжело избавиться.

— Вы знакомы? — Харпер обеспокоенно посмотрела на них обоих.

Два месяца — долгий срок, за который Рейес ни разу не заявил о себе. Сначала из страха, что Скотт помчится ему помогать, потом из опасений, что ему на уши навешали слишком много лапши о том, что на самом деле произошло на Продромосе. Он точно знал, что Скотт искал его и даже спрашивал Киму, знает ли она о его местонахождении. Она ответила, что нет. Было ли это ошибкой? Теперь ему придется многое объяснить. Рейес облизнул губы, морально готовясь к тяжелому разговору.

— У меня твои кошки, — внезапно произнес Райдер.

— Правда? — от неожиданности Рейес забыл каждое оправдание, что успел придумать. — Все трое?

— Только не говори, что это из-за него у нас зоопарк, — возмутилась Харпер, снова встревая в разговор, но откуда ей было знать, насколько этот момент был важен для них обоих. Для Рейеса уж точно.

И если Скотт хотел поговорить о кошках, он был согласен. Лучше, чем возможные альтернативы, где он сворачивал Рейесу шею за погибшего отца.

— Это всего лишь три кошки и пыжак, — судя по всему, этот спор Харпер и Райдер вели не в первый раз.

— Это отсутствие санитарии и катающаяся по всему кораблю шерсть. Я уже носки могу с нее связать.

— А что ты предлагаешь делать с животными? Выкинуть в космос?

— Я могу их съесть, — добродушно предложил Драк, прищелкнув языком возле острых зубов.

— НЕТ, — хором ответили Скотт и Харпер в удивительном единодушии.

— Если хочешь, я их заберу, — осторожно предложил Рейес, не зная, к лучшему это или нет, что после всего случившегося Райдер прилетел на Продромос и позаботился о его животных.

— Нет, все нормально, — Райдер потер затылок, — я вроде как уже привык к ним.

Даже Харпер уловила его смущенную интонацию и удивленно выгнула бровь. Рейес же не смог удержаться от широкой улыбки. Вот это точно был хороший знак. Райдер медленно подошел ближе, и в животе что-то нервно перевернулось. 

Какое-то время они молча стояли, разглядывая друг друга. У Скотта был новый шрам возле уха, недавно разбитая бровь и темная трехдневная щетина — знак того, что последние дни вышли для него довольно утомительными, раз он не возвращался на свой корабль.

— Я видел… — замялся Скотт, на секунду прикрыв глаза. — Видел последние моменты жизни отца. СЭМ сохранил их.

Словно гигантский камень свалился с плеч, и Рейес облегченно выдохнул.

— Значит, ты знаешь даже больше меня. Моя память как в тумане.

Скотт коротко кивнул и, сделав последний шаг, крепко обнял Рейеса. Броня Первопроходца нещадно впилась ему в ребра, но Рейесу было плевать. Из его груди вырвался счастливый смешок.

— Рад тебя видеть, — наконец, искренне, от всей души произнес он Скотту в самое ухо и тут же почувствовал, как его обняли еще крепче. Стало как будто теплее.

— Наконец-то. А то я уже думал, что придется выплатить Косте за спор, — проворчал Драк и поманил Харпер огромной лапой в перчатке. — Пошли, лейтенант, им есть, о чем поговорить.

Как они остались наедине, Рейес даже не заметил. Наверное, потому, что, кроме Скотта в его объятиях, больше ничего не имело значения.


End file.
